


Amantes amentes

by Kalahari



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seduction to the Dark Side, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalahari/pseuds/Kalahari
Summary: AU!University. 
Noctis si trasferisce nell'appartamento di Gladio per studiare all'Università. Con sé porta Prompto, che ha una secolare cotta per lui. In realtà anche Noctis è innamorato, ma essendo idiota non se ne rende conto. Questo è l'inizio della fine. Per fortuna Gladio ha come vicino di casa l'affascinante Ignis e un consolidato gruppo di ottimi amici, pronti a venire in aiuto ma soprattutto ad incasinare ancora di più i rapporti. E il cervello confuso di Noctis.





	1. - Di tregue e tragedie -

**Author's Note:**

> Ho finito tutto, ho deciso di fregarmene della tragedia epica e di mettere quella sentimentale.  
>  Ps: Ho modificato diverse cose del primo capitolo pubblicato a Dicembre, perché ho dovuto fare *tanti* adattamenti (sono morta e resuscitata, morta e resuscitata e morta e ora scrivo dall’Oltretomba in realtà). Okay, quindi lascio qui la nuova versione e aggiornerò presto.
> 
> Ne succederanno di cotte e crude, giuro di avere intenzioni cattivissime <3
> 
> Ps: Questa fanfiction è frutto dei deliri comuni e del lavoro comune con un’altra anima preziosa, non facciamo un nuovo profilo perché ci pesa, ecco, ma non è solo merito mio, ANZI. X3

_Il duro lavoro paga_ , pensò con un ghigno soddisfatto. Tastò le diapositive, l’ultimo tocco prima di metterle negli armadi. Tre giorni per ordinarle, catalogarle e digitalizzarle – ma l’avrebbe ripagato a tempo debito: materiale originale e pronto per la tesi. Significava poter mollare tutto ad Aprile per andare a vedere le Olimpiadi insieme ad Iris. Al telefono se l’era vista davanti agli occhi, lei e quel sorrisetto furbo: “è il minimo, fratellone. Ti presto i miei amici per metterci le zampe”.

Non che Gladio non se la sarebbe cavata comunque: era un cacciatore esperto. Ma il tempo era essenziale, mancava ormai meno di un anno e… _le Olimpiadi insieme ad Iris_.

Sentiva già il dolce peso della borsa da palestra sulla spalla quando dietro l’angolo, accanto all’ascensore, in attesa, spuntò il Presidente di Facoltà. 

Che cosa poteva volere. Un altro favore? Quante volte aveva detto che suo nonno non voleva saperne più niente di nessuno.

Nell’Ufficio privato si soffocava di caldo, polvere sui tappeti e chiuso. Gladio cercò di respirare il meno possibile mentre si accomodava sulla sedia falsa copia dello stile di Altissia XVI sec., ma fragilina come lo sarebbe stata un’originale. Se avesse respirato avrebbe ceduto.

Si concentrò all’idea che presto avrebbe avuto solo il vapore della piscina, l’odore del cloro e del metallo, il cuoio e la pelle della sala pesi. 

“È una faccenda estremamente, ma _estremamente_ delicata, ragazzo nostro. Ne va l’onore della nostra Università, l’Università che tuo nonno ha guidato all’epoca con tanta devozione, l’Università che ti ha accolto a braccia aperte anche quando tuo padre… Gladio, il Rettore ha un problema”.

Qualcosa di assurdo.

“… un’incombenza, un imprevisto, chi poteva pensare…?”

Stava scherzando, probabilmente.

“… Mi sono opposto con tutte le mie forze, non sarebbe giusto chiedertelo, così dal nulla, eppure…”.

Era una macchinazione di suo padre Clarus, questa.

“… No, tuo padre non ci ha contattati, lo sappiamo benissimo com’è la situazione e ti garantisco che…”

Nessuna possibilità di scelta.

“Per via della posizione e del fatto che sei sempre stato uno studente modello, e…”.

Stronzate.

“… in attesa di un’altra sistemazione”.

Certo, figurarsi, come no.

E se si fosse rifiutato?

“… Il Rettore si troverebbe in grande imbarazzo, non esiste per ora altra soluzione”.

Ovvio che non c’era.

Chi sarebbe stato tanto pazzo da prendersi un’incombenza del genere?

 

Non ricordava come si era congedato, figurarsi, si scordò persino di chiamare l’ascensore e rimase lì a guardarlo senza riuscire a capire _perché_.

Erano solo le due del pomeriggio ma ci vedeva nero di rabbia comunque, andò in palestra.

Neanche il Presidente di Facoltà poteva mettergli i piedi in testa così. Si era morso la lingua solo perché forse era anche peggio: il Presidente si era _abbassato_ a chiedere a uno studente un _favore_ assurdo. 

Sarebbe bastato un “no!” al Rettore, era così legittimo che ci stava, un “no” chiaro e tondo. Ma figurarsi, il Presidente si era inchinato e chi aveva selezionato? Lui. Con la scusa più subdola possibile: mettendo in ballo la reputazione della sua famiglia. Un Amicitia era stato Rettore quarant’anni prima, e lo era rimasto per dieci anni, e si trattava di suo nonno buon’anima, e quindi toccava _a lui_ _“in quanto Amicitia e famiglia di massima fiducia nostra e dei diretti interessati”_.

Se avessero fatto appello a suo padre Clarus, pace. Avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro: le scelte di Clarus non gli importavano più da anni.

Ma suo nonno.

 

Neanche il sudore lavava via l’irritazione, sembrava stracciata davanti ai suoi occhi sul soffitto bianco della sala pesi. A che serie era? Lasciò in posizione il bilanciere, dandosi tempo per respirare.

 

Si era fatto da solo nei corridoi dell’Università. Aveva dato un calcio al “destino degli Amicitia”, alle idee di Clarus e a tutto quello che Clarus _non_ era stato per lui, a quello che avrebbe dovuto essere _e invece no_. Era andato a vivere per conto proprio e se l’era cavata da solo e adesso che finalmente le cose andavano bene… 

L’Università era uno di quei posti in cui Clarus non avrebbe potuto mettere mano. Era il retaggio del nonno. Lo era ancora?

Doveva. Forse Clarus era estraneo.

Gladio si era sentito al sicuro, lì. Dopo aver rinunciato al posto nell’Università militare, dopo essersene andato di casa e non essersi parlato con suo padre per un anno, credeva di aver messo le cose in chiaro.

Era rimasto in città per due ragioni: Iris e i posti che amava. 

La Città sportiva a due passi dal Dipartimento, le birrerie e gli amici.

 

_“E poi ti conosciamo, sei la persona ideale”_ , ma _sul serio_? Per _quello_? 

 

Aveva i capelli ancora umidi di doccia quando il cellulare prese a squillare. 

“Fratellone, ancora ad allenarti?”

“Ho finito da poco. E anche il lavoro con le diapositive”.

“Stupendo! Stasera mi racconti tutto!”

“Eh?”

“Non ti ha ancora chiamato? Papà ci vuole per cena”.

Un argomento qualunque, una distrazione. Che poteva usare?

“Ah, Iris. Ma non avevi l’evento di moto cross?”

“Ahhh quello è stato ieri, non ho ancora pubblicato le foto! Ma sai che…”.

Bene, aveva cinque minuti per riflettere. Clarus l’aveva convocato a casa, c’era un collegamento. Ma diventava improbabile l’ipotesi di un suo coinvolgimento nella faccenda. Bisognava vedere da vicino, ovviamente, perché questa non gliel’avrebbe perdonata. Clarus lo sapeva benissimo: era finita male l’ultima volta che l’aveva forzato.

La tragedia era che a prescindere dalla volontà di Clarus o della propria, c’era di mezzo il nome della sua famiglia. E i rapporti con Clarus erano in una tregua e _nel caso in cui fosse stato estraneo_ Gladio ci avrebbe litigato di nuovo per qualcosa che non voleva neanche sentir nominare, figurarsi permettere che gli rovinasse la digestione.

“Iris, ma Clarus ti ha detto altro?” la interruppe.

“Lo sapevo, non mi stavi ascoltando… Sei il solito! Comunque non so niente, è successo qualcosa di particolare?”

“Non ancora”.

La stella celeste, il sacro pupillo, l’ennesimo rampollo dei Lucis Caelum che veniva ficcato con la violenza a casa sua, ecco cosa era successo.

Clarus era talmente cieco per quella famiglia che chissà quante cose aveva tenuto nascoste alla propria, ma Gladio era grande ormai e sapeva riconoscere se mentiva o meno: per accondiscendere ancora una volta aveva detto quel “sì, signore” che avrebbe rotto la promessa?

_Vivi la tua vita, io non ti coinvolgerò nel nostro dovere_.

“Avete litigato di nuovo…? Avevi promesso, Gladio”.

“Anche lui ha promesso”.

Mandò giù mezza bottiglietta di integratore.

“Non vi sopporto, voi uomini! Guarda che se dovete fare casino stasera, sono diventata brava a picchiare, vi metto in riga io”.

“Ma dove vai, scricciolo”.

E scoppiarono a ridere nello stesso momento. Il cuore di Gladio era appena più leggero.

“Ti voglio bene, fratellone. Hai promesso”.

In fondo aveva una mezza idea di cosa sarebbe successo: Clarus non avrebbe tirato fuori l’argomento, neanche una parola, ma entrambi sapevano cosa era _giusto_ fare. Bastava ricordargli di chi era figlio e di _cosa_ era erede. Sarebbe stata un monito quella cena.

E quelli di Lucis si sarebbero presi anche un pezzo della sua vita.

“Me lo ricordo, Iris. A dopo, e voglio proprio vedere cosa ti stanno insegnando quelle mammolette”.

Ma se pensavano che bastava imporgli qualcosa per conquistarsi anche un solo pezzo della sua accondiscendenza… Li aspettava una bella sorpresa. 

Dopotutto cosa avrebbe potuto fare un ragazzino di vent’anni dalle manine delicate?

 

 

 

Il caffè era freddo, sapeva un po’ di metallo perché era rimasto nella caffettiera per ore. Era la terza tazzina a finire nel lavandino. Gladio si sgranchì il collo, tenendo la nuca con una mano. Si affacciò alla finestra e da lì il cortile interno era davvero piccolo, ma nessuna macchina in vista.

Era rimasto a casa dall’Università per dare una sistemata all’appartamento, a mettere dentro i bauli in salone le cose che poteva togliere dalla stanza degli ospiti. Iris aveva scambiato quella camera per un deposito, a quanto pareva. 

Noctis Lucis Caelum era in ritardo. Un segretario lo aveva chiamato un paio di giorni prima per dirgli che sarebbe arrivato per le quindici, e ancora niente. Non aveva avuto contatti diretti con lui. La voglia di chiamare e chiedere dove diamine fosse finito era forte. 

Era una pessima presentazione. Non solo il signorino voleva venire a studiare in Facoltà, non solo non voleva prendere un appartamento da sé per ragioni di sicurezza, non solo spodestava _casa sua_ perché lui era nipote del Rettore Amicitia, ma si permetteva anche di ritardare. 

Gladio era cresciuto martellato dalle storie che collegavano le due famiglie, le sapeva a memoria così come Clarus le aveva dette, stradette e ridette. _“È una questione di sangue, ci scorre nelle vene”_. Agli occhi di un bambino era fantastico: l’ideale del cavaliere, del dedicarsi completamente a una luce che era anche un fuoco da venerare. Clarus aveva sostenuto quel peso con la devozione totale di chi è pronto a tutto.

Non che avesse fatto mancare mai qualcosa a lui o Iris, materialmente parlando. Ma dopo che loro madre se n’era andata, le cose erano andate a pezzi.

E lui aveva abbassato la testa da ragazzino, accecato dall’amore per Clarus. Si era sentito pronto a prendere il suo posto un giorno, anche se non aveva mai incontrato il piccolo Noctis.

Erano cose così vecchie che non aveva senso rinvangarle. Aveva rifiutato l’Università militare per rompere con la tradizione familiare, aveva scelto l’Università che era appartenuta a suo nonno, che suo nonno aveva _potuto_ scegliere perché era nato con un fratello maggiore che si era già immolato.

Lui non voleva immolarsi. Lui amava lo sport, stava prendendo una magistrale e aveva una vita meravigliosa che nessun Lucis Caelum avrebbe rovinato, un Lucis che probabilmente metteva il piede fuori casa per la prima volta in vita sua.

Ed era in ritardo.

Uno sfacciato ritardo.

Sciacquò la tazzina, e le altre, poi in lavastoviglie. Si asciugò le mani con il primo canovaccio. Al cielo era coperto e il sole troppo basso, stava cominciando a piovere.

E se fosse successo qualcosa? Accese il televisore sul canale dell’ultima ora.

Nessun rampollo di un regno finanziario rapito. Anche se era improbabile che la notizia si diffondesse così rapidamente. Cercò sul portatile. Cercò di non pensarci. Cercò di concentrarsi sul libro di viaggi che era per la parte monografica di Etnologia, ma la lingua di due secoli prima si incastrava nel chiacchiericcio continuo e di sfondo che aveva in testa.

Di questo passo saltava anche la palestra.

La. Palestra.

Abbassò lo schermo fino a chiudere il portatile, si alzò. Un giro per casa. Il telefono in mano. Avrebbe chiamato il numero che l’aveva contattato, bastava recuperarlo nel Registro. Si sarebbe fatto sentire. Un respiro profondo. Un ultimo sguardo dalla cucina.

Ormai pioveva e nella pioggia una macchina nera si fermò, proprio nel momento in cui guardò giù. Una fitta allo stomaco rapida come lo sportello del posto a destra del guidatore che si apriva, un grande ombrello nero che si sbrigava ad andare al posto dietro a sinistra.

Gladio sbruffò, chiedendosi se era il caso di scendere per dare una mano con le valigie. Pioveva e dalle foto ufficiali Noctis Lucis Caelum risultava tremendamente gracilino.

L’orologio diceva le 18:24. In ritardo di tre ore e senza preavviso.

Andò alla porta, tolse il chiavistello e la aprì, in piedi immobile a guardare l’ingresso di quella che per pochi minuti era ancora casa propria.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. - L'arrivo -

L’ascensore aveva il difetto di stridere quattro piani esatti prima dell’ultimo, dove Gladio attendeva ancora e rimuginava insulti in attesa di potercelo avere sotto gli occhi, il piccolo viziatello. E sotto le mani. I minuti erano passati, l'avevano spinto ben oltre la soglia del "gli sbarro la porta in faccia". Era arrivato a un sereno e serio intento omicida, possibilmente per morte lenta. Ci aveva messo un tempo assurdo a fare chissà cosa al Piano Terra. 

A fare chissà cosa. 

Chissà.

Cosa.

Era così nervoso che rideva tra sé e sé, non riusciva a crederci. Era un incubo e stava succedendo, lì e ora, proprio a lui.

Rimpianse di non essere sceso per primo a insultarlo. Magari si sarebbe trovato un altro alloggio.

Ringhiò a denti stretti appena il campanello annunciò l’arrivo del coinquilino: finalmente, eccolo, un piacevolissimo rintocco di morte. Riusciva ad odiarlo ogni minuto un po' di più e ancora non si erano neanche visti.

Un colpo inaspettato dall’interno dell'ascensore e quella che sembrava una imprecazione molto poco educata, e quella che sembrava un’altra voce, e la porta sul pianerottolo che si spalancava e un grido di aiuto e neanche il tempo di avvicinarsi che qualcuno cadeva sotto una enorme valigia.

Gladio riuscì appena a intravvedere un ciuffo biondo sotto un cappellino prugna.

Il signorino si era fatto biondo?

Purtroppo respirava ancora.

“Ehy, tutto bene?” lo incitò, colpendogli con il piede la suola della scarpa.

La voce da dentro l’ascensore (c’era davvero qualcun altro) rispose: “no che non va bene!”

Gladio si sporse e vide all’interno, in un angolo, dietro altre valigie, la faccia da schiaffi del rampollo dei Lucis. Lui non aveva un cappello nonostante il freddo, solo un grande cappuccio ornato di pelliccia, parzialmente tirato indietro.

“Una mano, per favore?”

Interruppe con una certa disperazione il ragazzo in terra.

Non sembrava in grado di liberarsi da solo.

Tantomeno poteva aiutarlo quello ancora là dentro.

Gladio sollevò la valigia e quando provò a metterla dritta la trovò incredibilmente solida ed eccessivamente pesante.

“Ma ci tenete dentro una bomba?”

“Più o meno”.

Liberato dal peso si alzò agilmente, anche se zoppicava un po’. Prese con entrambe le mani un’altra valigia identica, quella che ostruiva il passaggio al signorino, che dalla sua non mosse un solo muscolo.

Gladio lo lasciò fare, mentre l'altro si tirava via il cappello con un’unica mossa, lo mise in tasca e si morse il labbro per trascinare fuori il bagaglio. Lo mise in equilibrio contro la balaustra delle scale e con un sorriso accentuato dal rossore del morso gli tese la mano.

“Prompto Argentum, piacere. Tu devi essere Gladio, giusto?”

Educato, a posto e con una presa decisa, per quanto sottile fosse la sua mano. Sembrava un pulcino, con quei capelli sparati. 

Gladio piegò un angolo della bocca in rimando.

“Sì. Proprio io”.

Noctis Lucis Caelum apparve dietro Prompto sistemandosi il collo della giacca, e non tese la mano.

“Che fatica…”.

Trascinava un trolley da ragazzina che non faceva neanche rumore sul pavimento, passando accanto all’altro.

“Non preoccuparti Noct, te lo porto io. E questo è Gladio”.

“Buonasera Gladio” distratto e con l’aria di chi sopporta sulle spalle il destino del mondo. “Vado dentro, sto morendo di sete. Hai della Schweppes?”

“In casa mia non ci sono bevande gassate”.

Noctis si allentò la sciarpina attorno al collo, lasciò andare il trolley proprio lì dove stava ed entrò in casa. Con... Era un sospiro quello?!

Prompto cercò di cancellare la spontanea smorfia di disagio sotto gli occhi di Gladio, ora puntati addosso a lui, e parlò a voce molto bassa, toccandosi le dita con le dita. Aveva le mani rosse di sforzo e si mordeva di nuovo il labbro dalla parte interna. Gladio quasi si sentì in colpa, anche se la parte lesa era lui, lì.

“Scusaci proprio, siamo un po’ stanchi. Abbiamo organizzato tutto di corsa… Non hai idea del casino! Non è che mi aiuteresti ancora, per favore?”

Non osava guardarlo direttamente. Non era timidezza, non era insicurezza. Gladio cercò di capire, sospendendo per qualche istante la propria irritazione. Prompto aveva un che di vulnerabile, una specie di fratellino minore molto gracile e imbranato. Sarà stata la magrezza, o il colore della pelle e le lentiggini. Era in difetto, in imbarazzo, in una posizione di merda e ingiustificabile, eppure se ne stava là, aveva chiesto altro aiuto. Se non era pazzo, era coraggioso. Ed era al seguito di un Lucis Caelum: chissà come ci era finito. Certo non lo riguardava, non avrebbe dovuto, non era tenuto. Gladio aveva la testa piena di no e di non eppure si ritrovò ad annuire, poco convinto ma ad annuire.

Le tirò su tutte e due, portandole direttamente nella stanza che aveva riservato a Noctis. Il quale si era accomodato sul divano, proprio al di là del tavolo davanti alla porta d’ingresso. Gladio preferì rimandare l'omicidio solo perché Prompto era stato educato e meritava di considerazione: se lo avevano messo alle costole del Lucis doveva avere una qualche forma di responsabilità (e pensare che al posto di Prompto avrebbe dovuto esserci lui, in quanto Amicitia, ma Clarus era pazzo? Avrebbe preso a legnate quella specie di polpo senza spina dorsale e se lo sarebbe mangiato crudo con il limone).

Mise dentro la stanza anche l'ultima valigia e si rifiutò di dare un'occhiata generale perché non era davvero pronto a rinunciare anche a un solo pezzetto di casa a favore di un Lucis Caelum. In salone Prompto sembrava sul punto di andare: si stava riabbottonando il giaccone pesante e Gladio lo osservò. C'era qualcosa di buffo nel modo in cui Prompto si muoveva, anche se socchiudeva spesso gli occhi. Lenti a contatto? Gladio cercò qualche informazione in più soffermandosi sui vestiti: il taglio del cappotto era particolare, un modello di quelli da grandi magazzini che non si sa come finiscono lì e bisogna saperli adocchiare; la pelliccia del cappuccio sembrava il manto di un lupo e sotto aveva una felpa scolorita; stivali di pelle non nuovissimi ma perfettamente tenuti. Come ultimo tocco il cappello, che si calzò sistemando il ciuffo di capelli con cura.

“Ora che abbiamo portato dentro tutto, vado a prendere le cose che mancano. Hai tu la lista, Noct?”

“Lista?” chiese Gladio un po’disorientato.

Noctis sedeva totalmente inespressivo, come se non avesse sentito la domanda.

Un idiota puro e semplice. Ah, ce l'avrebbe avuto lì, alla sua portata. Gli avrebbe reso la vita un inferno.

Era pronto a cominciare da subito ma Prompto si lasciò scappare una risatina, tirando fuori la mano da una tasca.

“Che stupido, ce l’ho qui! Gladio, serve qualcosa per te in casa? Approfittane, ho la carta di credito di Regis Lucis Caelum!”

Recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca con la zip all'altezza della spalla, lo separò dalla foderina e mise tra le labbra la carta di credito e tempo di mettere via il telefono la sollevò tra le dita. Rifletteva la luce del salone come se fosse fatta di cristalli.

“Guarda che papà la controlla, Prompto”.

Il tono di Noctis era fastidioso e confidenziale, qualcosa che uno come quello non avrebbe usato per un fattorino. Che ci faceva poi una carta di credito platino nelle mani di uno di servizio?

… Amici? Erano la notte e il giorno, impossibile.

“Per questo l’ha data a me, lo sai che non ama le sorprese”.

“Mhm, sarà”.

E con questo era finita, perché Noctis si abbandonò allo schienale chiudendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi la tempia.

Prompto lo guardò un po’ più a lungo del dovuto, con le labbra appena tese. Era di quelli che rideva e sorrideva un sacco, non era facile capire se era la posa naturale della sua bocca o un sorriso vero e proprio. Di certo era consapevole del suo sguardo addosso e si voltò, stavolta con un sorriso netto che ispirava simpatia. Dannazione a lui.

“Allora” facendo scintillare la carta “sarebbe carino se ci lasciassi sdebitare per l'attesa, almeno”.

“Perché, resti anche tu qui per caso?”

Brusco, e quasi speranzoso che la risposta fosse un sì. Gli istinti dicevano a Gladio che sarebbe stata davvero una soddisfazione soffocare il signorino nel sonno, in tempi brevi. E magari questo non avrebbe fatto piacere a Clarus, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena eccome.

Il Lucis Caelum non diede alcuna risposta, come se fosse troppo al di sopra perché lo riguardasse. Era indifferente. E se Prompto era suo amico, se davvero non era solo un faccendiere ed era finito fin lì per puro spirito di condivisione e assistenza... Questa diventava la cosa peggiore di Noctis Lucis Caelum, agli occhi di Gladio.

“Per qualche giorno sarò in hotel, devo ancora capire bene che fare per il trasferimento”.

“Ma vieni anche tu in Università?”

“No, lui è un fotografo” si intromise proprio dove non doveva, alzando le mani quel poco che bastava per stiracchiare quei polsi da donna che si ritrovava. 

“Dov’è il supermercato, Gladio?”

Prompto stava chiaramente cercando, in modo disperato e goffo, di distrarlo. Gladio fu tentato di sbattersene in ogni caso (che interessava a lui, seriamente?), ma aveva un che di… apprezzabile, perlomeno. E vederlo trattare di merda così, senza che reagisse e anzi continuava a parargli i colpi, gli faceva salire ancora più rabbia.

“Io sono a posto con la spesa, a te quanta roba serve Prompto?”

“Un paio di buste, quello che non abbiamo avuto sotto mano in casa”.

“È per questo che siete in ritardo?”

“Ah, è vero! È quasi ora di cena! Prendo da mangiare, ti posso portare qualcosa allora?”

“Qui ho tutto, siete voi ad essere una spalla slogata”.  

Prompto allacciò le mani dietro la testa, tendendosi di lato con la schiena. Ridacchiava anche se aveva le occhiaie e si stava di nuovo mordendo il labbro. Era in un imbarazzo che cominciava a diventare penoso e Gladio si chiese, con tutta onestà, cosa lo stava davvero trattenendo dal fare un casino.

“Va bene, allora penso a Noctis”.

E il diretto interessato si alzò in piedi, finalmente. Si toglieva di mezzo, voleva fare qualcosa di utile, voleva finalmente presentarsi in modo decente? Si guardò attorno, lentamente: la cucina copriva una parete e l’angolo, e a parte quella c’era poco da osservare, ma non sembrava voler cogliere qualcosa in particolare… 

Era più spaesato che altro. 

“Vado a sdraiarmi un po’, mentre sei via”.

Non aveva fatto niente di niente, a parte trascinare per un paio di metri il trolley più piccolo e leggero. E si andava a riposare.

Lo guardarono sparire dietro la libreria che faceva anche da parete per il corridoio che portava alla loro stanza. La porta si chiuse con grande delicatezza, ma per Gladio fu come unghie sulla lavagna. Si girò prima di Prompto e stavolta afferrò l’espressione persa appena prima che fosse mascherata in un sorriso.

Sentiva che Prompto avrebbe cercato ancora una volta di distoglierlo. Così lo inchiodò alla questione.

“Questo qua ha problemi seri. Dovresti spaccargli la faccia. Eppure mi sembri abbastanza sveglio”.

“Ah-ah, Gladio... Noctis… non è sempre così. Ti prego, non ucciderlo mentre sono via" e prese un respiro di petto, breve e pesante. "Sono state giornate difficili... Anche per te, immagino. Tutto questo... La camera è davvero carina, poi lo aiuto a sistemarla”.

Gladio si sfregò una mano sul viso, con abbastanza foga da sentire i peli della barba fare male.

“Mi servono i sacchi grandi dell’immondizia, Prompto”.

Per buttare via le cose di Noctis Lucis Caelum che non sarebbero di sicuro entrate nella stanza. O il suo cadavere. 

Seguì Prompto alla porta e gli impedì di chiudersela alle spalle, guadagnandosi un’occhiata spazientita, che tradiva il caratterino di ferro sotto quegli occhi azzurri. Sarà stata l'assenza da torno di Noctis? Prompto sembrava il tipo divertente da avere attorno e bastava smarcarlo dalla piattola e veniva fuori qualcosa di interessante. E visto che si era scelto il ruolo di cavaliere del re, Gladio avrebbe onorato i suoi desideri.

“E tu, Prompto Argentum. Resterai qui finché non sarà un umano decente. Tanto avete la doppia”.

“Ma io…”.

“Prompto? Se mi fa un'altra volta un muso come questo, se mi fa una scena come questa, te lo faccio piangere. O lo ammazzo mentre dorme. Sono un coinquilino, non un baby sitter”.

L’altro fece mezzo passo indietro, si grattò dietro la nuca. Gli occhi erano così trasparenti, di quell'azzurro sgargiante, che si vedeva quello che pensava. Li aveva lucidi quando ridacchiò rassegnato, ma anche in modo molto sincero. Trasformava la minaccia nel tono di uno scherzo. Gladio si sentì più calmo, oltre che sollevato davanti a quel sorriso sfrontatamente pieno di timidezza e imbarazzi.

“Messa così... Va bene, Gladio”.

 


	3. Friendzone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama comincia a prendere forma, cercheremo di tenere il  
> ritmo costante di uno a settimana! Cominciamo a variare i Punti di  
> Vista, in  
> modo da non trascurare nessuno.  
> Grazie a shepplo per il commento e grazie per i kudos!! X3  
> Fateci sapere che ne pensate, ne vedremo di cotte e crude <3  
> 

_Tanto abbiamo la doppia_.

Erano le quattro passate di notte e l’ultima valigia se ne stava in piedi come una delle statue degli antenati di Lucis nel Salone Grande, che Prompto dentro di sé aveva soprannominato “del Trono”. Non ricordava mai a quale sovrano era appartenuta la poltrona preferita da Regis, tanto che importava? Chiunque là sopra sarebbe stato ridicolo, tranne Regis appunto.

In compenso Noctis si era messo sul letto interamente vestito, sopra le lenzuola e coperto dal solo cappotto. Dormiva a bocca aperta (come al solito). Prompto era tornato dalla spesa, aveva messo a posto e l'aveva trovato così; dopo tre foto poteva giurare che non aveva mosso neanche un capello.

Mise la macchina fotografica sopra l’ultimo angolo libero del proprio letto, tutto occupato dalle cose di Noctis. Chissà chi lo aveva aiutato a fare la valigia, a casa sua; qualcuno che non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli no. In effetti era difficile negargli qualcosa. Prompto lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro, ma in compenso ogni tanto chiedeva qualche favore di rimando.

Noctis era un modello fantastico. Gli fece una foto anche con il cellulare: chissà quanto ci avrebbero messo a ordinare tutto, il PC era destinato a restarsene in valigia per qualche giorno.

Le cose di Nocto erano ovunque, su ogni centimetro utile. Avrebbero dovuto rimetterle in valigia e rispedirle a casa. Tanto Cor sarebbe passato dopo qualche giorno per riprendersi la carta, avevano tempo per riporre e caricare in macchina il superfluo.

“Deciderai domani…” mormorò tra sé e sé, grattandosi la nuca.

Noctis girò il viso dall’altra parte, mugugnando “papà” nel sonno. Era un lamento senza speranza, anche perché stavolta Regis non sarebbe tornato sui propri passi. Forse. Quando si trattava di Noctis neanche lui, che li conosceva da tanti anni, sapeva ben dire.

“Ehy Nocto” gli uscì spontaneo. “Buona notte, vado a dormire sul divano”.

La luce del corridoio era abbastanza fastidiosa ora che aveva messo un piede fuori. Forse non era stata una buona idea sistemare le cose al buio, si era abituato al niente. E poi le lenti a contatto facevano già male di loro... Ah, la luce. Avrebbe dovuto lasciarla accesa, chissà che avrebbe detto Gladio: le lampade sui comodini erano staccate e nello stato della stanza non poteva spostare niente, ma Noctis senza luce accesa non dormiva quindi per ora gli avrebbe lasciato lo spiraglio dalla porta. Pace, Gladio li avrebbe strigliati.

“Mhm… dove vai…?” gli arrivò dalle spalle. Attese con il fiato bloccato in gola sperando che fosse l’ennesimo sogno. “Prompto…”.

No, purtroppo no. Meno male che Gladiolus, a giudicare dal russare, sembrava dormire profondamente. Prompto guardò sospettoso la sua porta. A sinistra avevano la libreria, a destra il bagno e proprio davanti la camera chiusa di Gladio Amicitia. Brrr, paura, anche se per un letto comodo Prompto avrebbe dato un dito. Faticava a reggersi in piedi... 

“Nocto, stai bene? Ti lascio il corridoio acceso non preoccuparti”.

“Dove vai”.

“Il mio letto è pieno, vado di là”.

Noctis si alzò su un gomito con uno sforzo eroico, quasi ricadde a faccia avanti, ma in qualche modo riuscì a spostarsi abbastanza da fare spazio. Si girò in modo da dargli le spalle e si lasciò andare di nuovo sul cuscino.

Prompto strinse le labbra tra i denti. Un passo dietro l’altro a tornare da lui, piano piano, sperando che nel frattempo si riaddormentasse per poter scappare via su quel benedetto divano. Era meglio affrontare un Gladiolus di buona mattina che Noctis tutta la notte.

Nocto... Aveva il brutto vizio di muoversi, di rannicchiarsi addosso e di abbracciare, era impossibile non mettergli le braccia attorno, fosse stato per pura e semplice comodità. Prompto non avrebbe osato o voluto toccarlo mai, mai e poi mai, specialmente nel sonno.

Più o meno. Non volontariamente, non proprio.

Insomma, no? Era troppo anche guardarlo, era un bambino mentre dormiva. Tirò fuori dalla tasca il contenitore delle lenti che aveva messo via in previsione della baraonda generale qualche ora prima. Poteva anche non cambiare l’acqua per una sera. Se le tolse in piedi, avendo paura di fare i movimenti seduto sul letto: Nocto poteva dormire con una guerra fuori la finestra e poi si svegliava per le stranezze più impensabili.

Era esausto. C’era da sperare che Gladiolus non facesse rumore la mattina, anche se con quella stazza spaventosa lo avrebbe sorpreso davvero il contrario. Che sonno…

Il cuscino era troppo morbido. Ce n’era uno per terra, probabilmente quello duro. In compenso la federa in seta e raso sapeva di casa Lucis. Strano che Noctis si fosse addormentato sopra le coperte. Vestito. Meno male che almeno si era rifugiato sotto il cappotto.

Prompto gli ricambiò la schiena, cercò un buon punto di equilibrio a ridosso del bordo del letto. Proprio mentre cominciava a sognare, la voce di Noctis gli arrivò.

“Stai comodo?”

“Sì, Nocto. E tu?”

“Questa casa è minuscola”.

“Non è così male… dai”.

“Ma davvero mio padre mi ha ficcato in questo posto”.

“Sei tu che gli hai detto che volevi essere indipendente e come tutti gli altri” anche se Noctis non sarebbe stato _mai_ come nessun altro. “Benvenuto tra i plebei, Noctis Lucis Caelum”.

Peccato che aveva spento le luci del corridoio, peccato che era senza lenti a contatto, avrebbe avuto qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi con gli occhi, per distrarsi, mentre Noctis rideva, si voltava e copriva entrambi con il cappotto.

“Grazie di aver mollato tutto per me”.

Lo amava, oh se lo amava. Tra tutte le stronzate che Noctis faceva, arrivava inesorabile la pugnalata dritta nella schiena, all’altezza del cuore: quelle attenzioni che solo Noctis sapeva instillargli sotto pelle. Lottò con la lingua per trovare qualcosa da dire, trovò un bottone del cappotto da tormentare, mentre il calore e l’odore di Noctis lo confondevano e lo istigavano a prendere coraggio.

In compenso, Noctis sapeva benissimo cosa aggiungere anche se era di nuovo mezzo addormentato.

“Sei un amico”.

Tra tutte le stronzate che Noctis faceva, ecco, Prompto odiava solo questa.

 

 

 

Gladiolus non era delicato. Proprio per niente. La padella sbatteva sui fornelli come se avesse dovuto abbatterli e l’odore di uova era così trasbordante che sarebbero bastate anche per il pranzo e la cena con amici annessi. Prompto cercò di schiacciare il naso nel cuscino, ma il collo schioccò forte. Cazzo, aveva dormito storto. Noctis lo aveva abbracciato nel sonno e un sano istinto di sopravvivenza aveva ispirato una specie di fuga improbabile. Che pretendeva, era già tanto che avesse ancora un istinto di autoconservazione: contro Noctis funzionava poco e male.

Le parole della notte prima gli sbatterono nei timpani come la frusta di Gladiolus nella scodella di metallo.

Che vita di merda, e lo era davvero se era così evidente pur avendo Noctis attaccato alla schiena.

 _Prompto, controlla che vada a lezione, lo sai che la mattina è reticente_.

A ripensarci da lontano la voce di Regis aveva una sfumatura più affettuosa e vagamente disperata. Si era tanto raccomandato. Sia Luna che il padre gli avevano affidato tanto della vita di Noctis, non poteva certo deluderli solo perché Noctis era di una dolcezza struggente quando dormiva.

 _Sei un amico_.

“Nocto… Alzati dai”.

“Prompto” e gli sbuffò dietro la nuca, e un attimo dopo soffiò forte come per cacciarlo dal letto senza di lui. “Quello mi uccide se gli arrivo prima della sua colazione disgustosa a base di carboidrati. Fallo uscire di casa e poi ci alziamo”.

Prompto scoppiò a ridere, un po' divertito e un po' isterico, mentre scivolava fuori prima con i piedi e poi il resto, tirando con sé il cappotto.

Noctis si adagiò sulla schiena, premendo una mano sul fianco per aiutarsi a distenderlo.

Prompto gli coprì le gambe con la loro coperta di fortuna.

“Avevi detto che eri comodo”.

“Non proprio, ma non potevi dormire sul divano”.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?”

“Non dormiremo insieme un’altra volta su questo letto, poco ma sicuro”.

Era sgarbato e Noctis lo diventava davvero solo quando era in pena. In maggiore pena del solito. Ma sarebbe stato stupido rispondere e farsi girare il dito nella piaga: questo non lo sopportava davvero.

“Dai alzati, abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare. E Gladiolus non è così male”.

“Ah, ora è _Gladiolus_?”

“Presentarsi con familiarità non è stata male come idea. Mi pare un tipo diretto”.

“ _Diretto_ ”.

Noctis gli sorrise ironico e Prompto lo assecondò con la stessa complicità di un danno ormai fatto.

“O sistemi la camera, o vieni di là con me a dare il buongiorno al nostro padrone di casa”.

“Me ne sono andato da casa per non dover più il _buongiorno_ a nessuno”.

“Fuori casa ti conviene farti degli amici, Noct. Non posso difenderti da tutti, specie da quello là”.

Noctis si stiracchiò, prima un braccio e poi l’altro e lentamente le gambe insieme.

“Ho te, a che mi servono gli altri”.

“Muovi il culo, Noctis”.

 

 

“Se vuoi del caffè è ancora caldo lì sul fornello”.

Gladio stava a petto con una nonchalance da spiaggia. Avrà avuto una circolazione sanguigna anomala perché Prompto aveva i brividi fino al collo (un po' dovuti anche alla vista a dir poco spiazzante, eh, sembrava uscito da un sogno erotico che Prompto avrebbe volentieri fatto, con buona pace per i propri sentimenti verso Nocto). Per fortuna che avevano dormito con la porta quasi chiusa: il salone era quasi gelato, la finestra spalancata. Si affacciò per curiosità: dava su un cortile interno e su una finestra identica dall’altra parte, che però era aperta solo di poco. Chiunque vivesse nell'altro appartamento doveva essere una persona normale, in effetti. Si appuntò di chiedere a Gladio come erano i vicini, anche perché la stanza di Noctis dava su casa loro, era meglio sapere come comportarsi... Lo stomaco brontolò, ricordandogli che la sera prima aveva mangiato solo un'insalata. Si avvicinò ai fornelli, guardò dentro la macchinetta (aveva un buon odore quel caffé ed era raro trovare una macchinetta come quella in posti che non fossero la dimora dei Lucis o certe parti del mondo); rubò un’occhiata alla tazza di Gladio sul tavolo, al suo piatto sul tavolo e ai suoi capelli legati stretti sopra la rasatura dell’undercut. Erano ancora un po’ umidi di doccia e _quel tatuaggio_ che provocava un fremito di dolore e piacere solo a guardarlo.

“Figo il tatuaggio, è un’aquila?”

Gladiolus annuì senza troppa voglia di stare a parlare. Guardò l’orologio, ingoiò un gran boccone di frittata insieme a metà del succo d’arancia che aveva nel bicchiere. Prompto aprì la mensola della cucina, cercò la prima tazza utile. La alzò tra loro e con un “posso?” si prese il permesso (tazza, si annotò di nuovo mentalmente; vicini di casa e tazza). Lo zucchero era già sul tavolo e tre cassetti dopo Prompto aveva trovato anche il cucchiaino. Il latte scremato lo aveva comprato il giorno prima e lo aveva messo accanto al latte di mandorla di Gladio e alle bottiglie di albume.

Si sedette dall’altra parte del tavolo, mise i suoi tre cucchiaini di zucchero e affogò tutto nel latte quasi fino all’orlo.

“Non te lo scaldi?”

“No, non amo le bevande calde… Dopo però lo scaldo per Noct”.

“Sta ancora dormendo?”

“No, no… Figuriamoci. Ha un sacco di cose da fare oggi”.

“Sarà…”.

E lo ignorò palesemente, per guardare qualcosa fuori dalla finestra. Difficile capire cosa senza gli occhiali. Prompto sorseggiò il caffè latte mentre Gladio si alzava e metteva via il piatto e le uova restanti sul lavello.

“Hai lezione oggi, Gladio?”

“No. Sto andando a correre ma sono in ritardo”.

“Ritardo? Corri con qualcuno?”

Un grugnito inquietante e aggressivo lo fece subito pentire dell’impertinenza, anche se gli era sembrata una domanda abbastanza lecita.

“Pensate di sopravvivere due ore senza distruggermi casa, voi due?”

Prompto schioccò le dita e gli puntò l’indice.

“A lui ci penso io, e per il resto… So cavarmela benissimo da solo sai?”

Non riuscì a distinguere bene l’espressione dell’altro.

“Questo non mi impedirà di fargli un bel discorso, sai?”

“Senti, Gladio... Io capisco e tutto ma dagli tregua, okay? Hai tutte le ragioni per essere incazzato, però se continui così tiri fuori il peggio di lui. Se fosse la persona che credi non starebbe qui, ti pare?”

Gladio gli diede le spalle e tutto sommato Prompto fu contento di vederci di meno, perché la cosa rischiava di distrarlo: era vicino la finestra, si sporse come per controllare qualcosa e finalmente la chiuse.

“In bagno c’è una stufetta elettrica, accendila prima di far fare la doccia a sua maestà. Io adesso devo proprio andare”.

E prese da una sedia la maglia e una felpa con la zip. Avevano l’aria della mise sportiva da prima pagina. Prompto sperò che i rapporti si sarebbero distesi abbastanza da rendere fattibile un commento personale sul suo gusto in fatto di vestiti, fossero anche le tute per andare a correre. Dopo un po’ le camicie e le cravatte di casa Lucis soffocavano. Per fortuna che Noctis, a parte alcune rare occasioni ufficiali, era libero di mettere quello che preferiva.

Gladio adesso si muoveva con grande leggerezza. Era passato il malumore? Certo era strano uscire alle sette di mattina belli come un dio solo per andare a sudare…

“Grazie, Gladio. Ci vediamo dopo”.

E si prese una pacca sulla spalla dolorosa quanto le parole di Noctis sull’amicizia e tutto _il resto che non ci sarebbe mai stato_.


	4. - L'ascensore -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io e la co-autrice amiamo così tanto questi due che dietro al presente Capitolo c’è stato un lavoro mentale quasi infinito, ci tenevamo tantissimo a renderli al top :3 
> 
> Grazie ancora a shepplo per il commento al terzo, aspettiamo di sapere che ne pensi della Gladnis ;P
> 
> Okay, questi due mi hanno messo caldo, vi lasciamo alla lettura e ringraziamo per averci seguite fin qui! I motori si stanno scaldando... <3
> 
>   
> 

 

Gladio quella mattina notò qualcosa di diverso.

I vestiti erano i soliti: praticamente identici ogni giorno della settimana, figurarsi. Ignis non cambiava manco il dopobarba (sfumatura così delicata che si sentiva appena), persino i suoi gesti erano abitudinari. Entrava in ascensore tenendo la fascia sottile della tracolla ripiegata tra la mano e il manico della borsa in pelle. Probabilmente non voleva rovinarsi i vestiti, lui e le sue camicie inamidate e la voglia che gli facevano venire di sgualcirlo tutto.

Alcune cose non erano cambiate neanche dopo un’estate strana in cui era stato via per giorni interi.

Quella mattina Ignis Scientia, il suo vicino di casa e ragione di diversi mal di testa e sbronze da ben tre anni, entrò in ascensore calzandosi i guanti. Aveva la tracolla sulla spalla. Ecco cosa stonava. Sembrava essere uscito di fretta, eppure Gladio lo aveva visto prendere le chiavi di casa: era l’ultimo gesto prima di uscire, l’ultimo prima che Gladio aprisse la porta a propria volta.

Gli osservò gli zigomi e la bocca, notò la mascella un po’ tesa: cattivo umore? Era sbarbato alla perfezione e un tempo aveva amato baciarlo proprio lì, all’angolo sotto l’orecchio, e sul mento. Ma era inutile rimuginarci sopra, dei ricordi non se ne faceva niente.

Si allacciò la zip dello smanicato fino a metà petto. Chissà se Ignis avrebbe finalmente fatto una battuta sulla nuova parte del tatuaggio, erano due mesi che gliela metteva sotto gli occhi.

Quanto era complicato.

Era irresistibile.

Le sue mani, avvolte nei primi guanti della stagione, il loro profumo di pelle nuova, il colore nero con cuciture identiche all’argentato dei suoi occhiali.

Era troppo tardi per fingere di non aver fissato.

“Un nuovo acquisto?”

“Presi ad Altissia la scorsa settimana”.

Ignis poggiò le dita sulla porta dell’ascensore, la fece scivolare e prima di riprendere posto, né lontano né vicino da lui, gli puntò gli occhi sul tatuaggio, consapevole e sfacciato: nessuna soddisfazione a parte quel breve tocco dello sguardo.

Gladio tese il braccio, premette il tasto del Piano Terra con molta, molta calma. Erano mesi che Ignis non si sbilanciava così in una risposta. Forse era stato disturbato la notte prima dai ragazzini, e voleva parlarne: Noctis e Prompto avevano montato le casse e la Playstation e Gladio si era alzato verso le sei trovando Noctis in quel suo pigiamino madreperla, quella ridicola vestaglia in seta nera da ragazzina adolescente e occhi socchiusi che cercava patatine da portare in camera.

Ma che importava il perché. Ignis stava parlando. Era un’apertura.

Ci si buttò a testa bassa.

“Oh, Altissia. Mia sorella c’è stata questa estate”.

Anzitutto, sondare. A Ignis sua sorella piaceva.

“La piccola Iris… Come sta?”

Gladio sospirò a gola stretta, scuotendo la testa contrariato.

“Piena di energia. Non mi dà retta e mi fa impazzire”.

“Ha per caso lasciato l’atletica professionistica?”

“Sì. E alla fine è entrata all’Accademia militare”.

Mancavano solo quindici piani. Quindici piani.

“Oh, capisco. Ha seguito le orme del fratello…” e incrociò lo sguardo con il suo.

Gladio tolse le mani dalle tasche della tuta: Ignis riusciva a farsi sentire accanto con quel poco che era tutto. Se solo gli avesse permesso di avvicinarsi di nuovo abbastanza da poterne parlare...

Era stato per caso che avesse preso l'appartamento accanto al suo, tre anni prima. Un consiglio di Clarus su quella palazzina nuova e comoda per tutto. Suo padre doveva ignorare che ci vivesse uno Scientia, altrimenti non ci avrebbe mai mandato il figlio. Ma era tardi, ormai, per far finta che tre anni prima non si fossero incrociati nella hall del palazzo, entrambi bagnati fradici per la pioggia che li aveva colti impreparati, che non si fossero presentati e riconosciuti, che non si fossero piaciuti durante quella cena organizzata all'improvviso perché la conversazione stava diventando lunga e uno starnuto aveva rotto la compostezza di Ignis. Era tardi per fingere che fu sufficiente una conversazione di una sera per farli finire l'uno addosso all’altro, in una nottata sfiancante e decisamente umida. Era tardi, ormai, per alzare alto il muro del _non possiamo_ , perché siamo un Amicitia e uno Scientia e le nostre famiglie ci pesano sul collo. Gladio lo aveva superato, Ignis invece...aveva posto limiti. Poi era tornato ad essere un estraneo.

Quel _lei_ tra loro era penoso.

“Quando tornerà ad allenarsi alla Città dello Sport? Mi hanno chiesto di lei”.

Era insopportabile.

“Ho lavorato molto. E lei, invece, come sta? Ho visto che ospita qualcuno in questi giorni”.

“Ospit…?” la piega della frase era strana, sottolineata da uno sguardo distaccato e molto… _specifico_? Gladio si vantava del proprio intuito, il problema era andare a colpo sicuro sui se e i ma, cosa in cui era pessimo. Specialmente se si trattava di Ignis, specialmente se doveva stare attento a non forzare _troppo_. “Ah, no, no. Sono i miei coinquilini”.

“Coinquilini?”

Spiazzato!

“Sì, da quasi un mese ormai. Non l’ha notato?”

“Non sono molto a casa in questo periodo. Ma è strano pensarla con dei coinquilini, lei che è così attaccato ai suoi spazi privati. Non teneva quella stanza per gli amici?”

Gladio si poggiò le mani ai fianchi, appena sotto lo smanicato e la felpa. Aveva i brividi dietro il collo, come se qualcuno l’avesse appena giudicato molto severamente alle spalle.

“Mi hanno obbligato ad accoglierli, a dire la verità. Però una festa posso sempre organizzarla, è da un po’ che non vedo gli altri” stava correndo troppo, idea sbagliata ma ormai la frittata era fatta. “Lei verrebbe?”

“Ad una festa?”

Appunto.

“Abbiamo ventitré anni!”

“Mi sono laureato qualche mese fa, temo di non avere più il taglio per i festini universitari”.

“Ma i miei coinquilini ne hanno appena venti, non è una buona ragione?”

“Una buona ragione per un party da bambini”.

“Loro si divertirebbero comunque, poco ma sicuro”.

“Sono così terribili?”

“Uno non è malaccio, l’altro… Un giorno di questi lo chiudo fuori sul balcone”.

Un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra di Ignis.

“Credo di averne… Intravvisto uno, stamattina”.

“Ah sì?”

“Ho scoperto che la mia gatta ha preso a frequentare casa vostra. Oltretutto, in modo molto confidenziale, non penso sia la prima volta. È saltata dal balcone della mia camera alla finestra della stanza degli ospiti. Le ha aperto… Un ragazzo dai capelli neri” e si sistemò gli occhiali, con un po’ troppa calma: voleva sottolineare il concetto. “Mi fido degli istinti di Lady Morgana, ma mi auguro che sia in buone mani”.

“Lo chiuderei fuori dal balcone, ma non farebbe male davvero a una mosca”.

“Oh, si tratta del secondo coinquilino, allora”.

Gladio si guardò le scarpe. Valutò se dirglielo o meno ma era un ragionamento molto complicato sui se e sui ma e, sinceramente, non aveva voglia di farlo.

“C’è una cosa di cui, effettivamente, dovremmo parlare… per ragioni... estrinseche”.

“Estrinseche?”

“Quello che ha visto stamattina è il figlio di Lucis Caelum”.

A Ignis servì una seconda sistemazione di occhiali, si portò la mano davanti alla bocca e tossì tenendola ben chiusa. Adesso il pavimento era un ottimo punto di interesse per entrambi. L’atmosfera cambiò, mancavano cinque piani, tra poco sarebbero usciti e nessuno dei due avrebbe alzato gli occhi al soffitto dell’ascensore, probabilmente. Da Ignis veniva una strana pacatezza, luminosa di un certo sconcerto ma molto calma.

“Il giovane Noctis Lucis Caelum in questo quartiere, nel nostro palazzo ed esattamente nel suo appartamento?”

Si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa e sfida. Era un territorio nuovo per entrambi: anni prima non avevano parlato di certe cose, anche perché Gladio era ancora in rotta con Clarus e tutto voleva tranne che ficcare l’argomento tra lui e Ignis. Era però abbastanza certo che anche Ignis sapesse che avevano _entrambi_ famiglie legate ai Lucis. Non era una cosa difficile, dalle loro parti, ma era l’unico punto in comune che avevano tenuto fuori dalle loro… conversazioni. Forse era scomodo anche per Ignis: dopotutto i Lucis erano gente che tendeva a monopolizzare le persone, a mescolare dovere e vita privata. La cosa aveva i suoi buoni perché, Gladio non poteva negarlo, ma era _opprimente_. Chissà quali erano le ragioni di Ignis.

Una cosa era certa: le rughe sul viso erano accentuate dalle sopracciglia aggrottate, ed era sexy quando si faceva così serio.

“Credo che da qualche parte si siano sentiti più sicuri a mandarlo qui che altrove”.

“Avranno le loro ragioni anche se è una scelta _peculiare_ ”.

“Bè, io non sono la sua guardia del corpo, non mi hanno chiesto niente. Probabilmente le cose adesso sono appianate”.

Ignis gli scoccò uno sguardo che sottintendeva: _ci credi davvero?_

Gladio lo ricambiò scuotendo piano le spalle.

“Di certo non esiste un reale pericolo. Però, che strano… Di _quel fatto_ è stata cancellata ogni memoria ufficiale, ma non sono passati poi tanti anni”.

Il sequestro Lucis Caelum. Fu dopo quell’incidente che Clarus aveva cominciato a comportarsi nel modo che lo aveva mandato in bestia.

“A vederlo così è assolutamente irriconoscibile, vero? Chi direbbe che è un Lucis. Ancora fatico a crederci… E riguardo quel fatto… Roba vecchia, posso garantire che è il ritratto della salute. Immagino che lo avranno seguito a dovere”.

Ignis cercò di sorridere e venne fuori una piega triste, rispettosa e contrita. Gladio poteva quasi toccare i suoi pensieri: un mese, un bambino così piccolo e una bestialità assurda, pubblica e privata.

“Ne sono davvero sollevato”.

“E Lady Morgana non si è fatta mai toccare da me, non ci è mai venuta in casa mia. Mi sento offeso”.

Riuscì a farlo sorridere davvero.

“Lady Morgana predilige le persone che la lasciano sentire forte, capace di proteggere…”.

“Mhm?”

Ignis aprì l’ascensore, uscendo per primo. Sembrava respirare insieme a lui tanto era attento alle sue parole. Poi annunciò la battutaccia con un mezzo sorriso.

“Se non la conoscessi, direi quasi che lei ha paura di affezionarsi”.

Touché.

Gladio smorzò tra i denti una risata tesa.

“È un bambino viziato, ossessionato dal padre e capace di docce che durano due ore”.

“Le toccherà educarlo un po’, allora”.

“Se non la conoscessi, direi che l’hanno incaricata di tirarmi dentro la faccenda”.

Ignis gli sorrise esasperato e divertito, scuotendo il capo con disapprovazione.

“Le garantisco che se lavorassi per quel ragazzino, lo riavrei già rieducato come si deve. E chiuderlo fuori dal balcone non sarebbe tra i metodi”.

“E le bastonate sì?”

“Fingerò di non aver sentito!”

Gladio allungò il passo e gli aprì il portone, lasciandolo passare.

Lo osservò fregandosene di ogni prudenza: era l’immagine perfetta dell’autocontrollo, si tradiva raramente perché di qualunque cosa strana si fosse occupato nella vita, Ignis aveva il cuore di un’aquila. Era così difficile da stanare.

Gladio però era un bravo cacciatore.

Gli camminò accanto mentre scendevano i gradini del cortile. Ogni mattina, ogni mattina in cui prendevano l’ascensore insieme, si salutavano appena arrivati al piano terra, non lì. In quel punto prendevano strade opposte, avrebbe fatto strano salutarsi proprio lì, con quei “buongiorno” impersonali e tristi.

Gladio alzò gli occhi, guardò i loro due appartamenti vicini.

“Ignis… Ha già fatto colazione?”

E non lo guardò, non cadde nella trappola di dargli un appiglio. Avrebbe dovuto controllare la voce, solo quella, ma il colpo era basso e improvviso e nelle orecchie di entrambi c’erano ancora quei gemiti, di una mattina tanto lontana, della loro prima colazione insieme dentro un letto.

“Anche se non l’avessi fatta, devo andare a lavoro”.

Perfettamente controllata, in ordine. Si era tradita solo per il brevissimo respiro un attimo prima di venire fuori.

Gladio tirò fuori dalla tasca dello smanicato un elastico, si tirò indietro i capelli.

“Devi…”.

Ignis si sfiorò il bavero del cappotto, come per sistemarlo anche se era già in ordine.

“Magari un giorno di questi passo a prendere un caffè… a casa sua”.

“Mi farebbe molto piacere”.

Si voltò troppo bruscamente e la borsa gli scivolò sul braccio, e a terra. La fissò stupito, come se fosse impossibile, era immobile e a Gladio piaceva qualunque fosse la ragione di quella esitazione, perché era stato _lui_ a istigarla, in tutti i casi.

Era divertente, e bello.

Gli piaceva da matti. In quel momento l’avrebbe pugnalato per una frase eccessivamente confidente, e gli piaceva esattamente per questo.

Si inchinò quanto bastava per recuperarla, si assicurò la tracolla sulla spalla.

E si voltò, un mezzo sorriso con un angolo della bocca.

“Allora buona giornata, Gladio”.


	5. Alexis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo ma è stato difficilissimo sistemare un capitolo così denso di cose. Ci tenevamo tantissimo che piacesse anche a voi! (Povere anime innocenti). Nel frattempo il plot è cresciuto tanto e si sono inserite... cose.
> 
> Riguardo il personaggio originale: lo abbiamo introdotto perché ha un ruolo che non poteva svolgere nessun altro, quindi lo sappiamo che rompe un po’ di uova ma 1) se lo può permettere 2) chi dorme non piglia pesci 3) mica la volevamo facile, eh? Fateci sapere che ne pensate, è un capitolo tanto importante e i commenti ci aiutano a migliorare la vostra esperienza di lettrici/lettori! <3
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Grazie a shepplo e purplebrow per i commenti al quarto. 
> 
>   
> 

  


“Prompto hai da fare?”

“Mmm, sto sistemando una foto per un progetto che devo consegnare dom-”

“Alza il culo e andiamo a fare la spesa. Ti aspetto in macchina”.

Prompto lo stupì: in cinque minuti si era preparato e lo aveva raggiunto allegro e sorridente. Sembrava contento di essere stato trascinato via, tanto che Gladio sospettava che avesse colto al volo l’occasione di una chiaccherata senza Noctis nei paraggi (il signorino parlava poco ma sentiva tutto, era un lupacchiotto scontroso con uno strano senso del territorio). Quei due in combinazione erano estremamente particolari. 

Prompto da parte sua era un bravo moccioso, lui sì che dava soddisfazioni anche se quando canticchiava in casa era leggermente irritante, come una specie di pulcino da compagnia che ogni tanto strozzeresti. 

L’istinto diceva a Gladio di tenerselo vicino e chissà se aveva ragione: i sorrisi di Prompto erano efficaci fino a dargli urto, funzionavano persino su Noctis (erano _l’unica cosa efficace_ su Noctis). Restava il giallo criminale di come faceva una persona come Prompto a sopportare quella spina nel fianco di Noctis... Era una forma di devozione? Non semplice amicizia, questo no. 

Inoltre era bravo a fare la spesa e Gladio sapeva per esperienza diretta che non era affatto scontato. A vent’anni lui non era mica stato così pronto alle questioni di vita pratica: il primo anni fuori casa era stato un disastro, non che dividere una camera con Alexis avesse aiutato...

L’unica pecca di Prompto era la lentezza mortale: controllava ogni cazzo di data di scadenza.

“Hai finito con gli yogurt? Dobbiamo prendere ancora le robe per stasera”.

“Scusami, scusami, è che sono le cose di Noct”.

“Non mangia quello alla fragola?”

“In realtà preferisce quello bianco con i cereali, è che non gli piacciono tutti i tipi e sto scegliendo...”

“Potrebbe farsela lui la spesa”.

Prompto soffocò una risata a labbra chiuse.

“Spenderebbe metà dei soldi che gli passa suo padre in schifezze...”.

Alla fine prese cinque confezioni tutte uguali controllando che non fossero ammaccate. Forse era anche troppo maturo.

Gladio se lo trascinò dietro a forza per le altre corsie. Patatine, cup noodles, bibite e qualche altra cosa che serviva. Avevano gusti praticamente uguali e andare insieme si stava rivelando un’idea sempre più azzeccata. 

“Che facciamo da mangiare stasera per i tuoi amici?”

“Mmm, non so se vengano per cena, sono a lavoro tutti e due. E poi una non mangia e l’altro berrà e basta”.

“Prendiamo un paio di birre allora?”

Gladio rise e gli diede una pacca fraterna sulle spalle. Prompto perse l’equilibrio, era così magro.

“Un paio? Non hai idea di come sia una festa tra universitari eh? Prendiamo qualche confezione da tre, non mi piace mai la merda che porta Alexis”.

“Ehm, okay... Io però non sono tanto abituato a bere, non me ne intendo”.

“Imparerai, tu e quell’altro smidollato. Piglia quella rossa, sì, quella, bravo”.

Ne afferrò due confezioni, Gladio lo guardò male e ne aggiunse altre tre nel carrello.

“Ma non siamo solo in cinque? Se portano da bere anche i tuoi amici...”.

“Fidati di me. Aranea diventa un vero uomo quando si tratta di alcool, e Alexis... Beh, lui è stato l’unico uomo a battermi in una gara di bevute. Anche se non so come ha fatto, è la metà di me”.

Prompto rise, anche se si vedeva che l’idea di una sana sbronza in compagnia non lo eccitava poi così tanto. Si meritava un’altra pacca sulla spalla ma stavolta la scansò all’ultimo. Bei riflessi.

“Dai, dimmi qualcosa dei tuoi amici, sono curioso”.

“Due adorabili teste di cazzo”.

“Che fanno?”

“Lei è una sarta e lui un grafico”.

“Wow, tutti e due nel campo creativo! Figo! Pensi che gli piacerò?”

“Su di te non ho dubbi, è su Noctis che... Non lo so”.

Per un istante, l’espressione seria di Prompto gli trapassò il corpo come solo i silenzi di Ignis sapevano fare. Cosa aveva detto di sbagliato?

“Guarda che Noct non è diverso da noi. Ha solo avuto... Un bel po’ di casini. E quello è il suo carattere. Ma è il miglior amico che si possa desiderare”.

Ah, ecco. Gli aveva toccato la principessa. Da come si comportava, a volte, pareva quasi che tra loro due ci fosse ben altro che amicizia. 

“So cosa significa avere una famiglia che ti sta col fiato sul collo. Ma gli fai troppo da mamma, così non imparerà mai. Sempre che ne abbia davvero bisogno…”.

“Che intendi?”

“Sono un Amicitia, conosco i Lucis anche se da lontano per fortuna”.

“Dovresti cominciare a pensare a lui come Noctis e basta, sai? Lui è diverso da suo padre. Ha solo bisogno di tempo per sbloccarsi e adattarsi. E vedrai che ti piacerà. Anzi” e sfoderò un sorriso luminoso come una pistola molto amata e lucidata, “per me diventerete ottimi amici”.

Gladio si appoggiò al carrello e fece spallucce. 

“Se è riuscito ad essere amico tuo, chissà. Magari con un paio di birre si lascia andare”.

“Lo spero. Ha davvero tanto bisogno di viversela un po’ più alla leggera. Senti… A proposito. Hai detto ai tuoi amici da che famiglia viene?”

“No, non sono cose che contano”.

“Potresti… Evitare? Non ti sto chiedendo di mentire, solo di lasciar perdere, se puoi. Mi piacerebbe che Noctis sia trattato come una persona normale, ne ha bisogno”.

“Va bene. Loro non chiederanno e io lascerò le cose come stanno”.

“Non hai idea di quanto hanno fatto schifo gli ultimi mesi a casa sua. Ero così preoccupato, ma non potevo fare nulla...”.

“Se sono cose di famiglia non è tua la responsabilità”.

“Per me, Noctis è una mia responsabilità”.

Ah, merda. 

L’aveva detta troppo seriamente, quella frase. Allora c’era qualcosa sotto… Una parte di Gladio lo frenava dal chiedere altro, ma un’altra moriva dalla voglia di capire in che diavolo di dramma adolescenziale si era cacciato prendendoseli tutti e due a casa. 

“Sei innamorato di lui?”

Eccola lì, la verità stampata sulla faccia colpevole ed imbarazzata di Prompto, seguita da una smorfia triste e rassegnata.

“Si nota così tanto?”

Gladio si pentì amaramente di non essersi fatto gli affari propri. Ora non poteva neanche cambiare argomento, non con un Prompto così desolato. Bestemmiando contro i propri istinti fraterni, si grattò la nuca.

“Beh, ecco. Giusto un po’ ”.

“Merda. Ti prego, non dirglielo. Anzi, non dirlo a nessuno. Lui è... Fuori portata”.

Gli faceva una tenerezza assurda. Chissà quanto doveva starci di merda. Però aveva ragione: Noctis era l’erede dei Lucis e anche se fossero stati innamorati pazzi la loro storia non poteva andare da nessuna parte. Gladio sperò che almeno fosse solamente una cotta e non qualcosa di più serio, anche se non ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco. 

“Da quanto tempo ti piace?”

Prompto prese dagli scaffali una confezione di gel ad ultra tenuta e lo posò con delicatezza dentro il carrello.

“Da sempre. Da quando eravamo bambini. Però l’ho capito quando eravamo in vacanza ad Altissia, da ragazzini. Ah, merda, merda. Dici che lui se ne è accorto?”

“Non lo conosco, difficile a dirsi. Ma... Di certo tiene a te”.

“Bella consolazione. Sto solo aspettando che mi passi, ma avercelo sotto gli occhi ogni giorno...”.

“Già, posso capire”.

Quante volte aveva provato, in tre anni, a levarsi dalla testa Ignis? Aveva anche provato a frequentare altre persone, ma ogni volta che se lo vedeva in ascensore o assorto nei suoi pensieri dall’altro lato della finestra della cucina gli tornava la voglia di prenderselo con la forza. 

“Ti piace qualcuno?”

Okay, aveva molte cose in comune con Prompto e doveva veramente piacergli se riusciva a parlargli con tanta confidenza davanti allo scaffale dei sughi in scatola. Ma le confidenze erano andate anche troppo oltre.

Prendendolo sotto il braccio, gli scompigliò quei fastidiosissimi capelli sparati con un pugno. Prompto tentò di divincolarsi, ridendo come un bambino. 

“Fatti gli affaracci tuoi, Prompto Argentum”.

“Disse lui... Abbiamo finito con la spesa? Devo assolutamente tornare a casa o non finirò mai di sistemare quella foto in tempo. E devo anche farmi la doccia e ordinare la camera!”

“Sì, non ci serve altro. Torniamo a casa, dai”.

  


  


  


  


Chissà come il tavolo era pieno di cartacce, lattine e cose non finite. Erano solo in cinque e guarda lo schifo, neanche un pigiama party a tredici anni. La situazione era degenerata molto in fretta e Gladio era grato di essere così allenato, perché gli addominali erano stati messi a dura prova dal ridere. 

Avrebbe volentieri mangiato quel panino fatto e abbandonato sul piatto di plastica, se avesse avuto ancora spazio. L’ultimo sorso di birra nella lattina sembrava già troppo. 

Controllò il cellulare: 15 Ottobre – 22:33 e Ignis non era venuto alla festa. Dopo sei birre era abbastanza sedato da pensarci e dirselo chiaramente: Ignis non era venuto. Ci aveva davvero contato, questa volta.

Bisognava brindare allo sconforto, peccato che il frigo fosse troppo lontano e che gli altri avrebbero fatto domande, indagato, e Gladio avrebbe dovuto uccidere. 

Controllò che la birra fosse finita davvero, scansò la roba sul tavolo per lasciarci la lattina, prese il panino e masticò per darsi qualcosa da maciullare. 

Che stava facendo Ignis? A quest’ora non girava più per casa, probabilmente era l’ora che andava a letto. Di solito la luce della stanza era accesa fino a mezzanotte.

“Oh Gladio, quanto sono adorabili! Perché non ce li hai presentati prima?”

Il timbro sonoro e limpido di Aranea avrebbe stregato un teatro pieno di scolaresche, fu abbastanza per riprendersi la sua totale attenzione. L’amica era in piedi davanti a un Noctis dall’aria molto perplessa e sperduta, che contrastava con la sua estrema compostezza nel reggere valorosamente gli assalti di una Aranea in piena modalità “sorella maggiore” (tanto cuore e pochi vestiti). Aveva l’aria di volersi mangiare neanche fossero pastarelline di ricotta affogate sotto lo zucchero a velo, come piacevano a lei.

Era un miracolo che i due pulcini fossero ancora capaci di respirare. 

“Si vede che li voleva tutti e due per sé”.

E questo era Alexis, il caro vecchio Alexis che avrebbe fatto piangere le scolaresche perché nessuno avrebbe potuto più vivere senza la sua faccia da cazzo nei paraggi. Era una faccia da principino di strada, Gladio ogni tanto aveva voglia di mollarci un cazzotto. Provò a farlo inciampare mentre gli passava dietro e Alexis glissò come un gatto, raggiunse il frigo e mise mano ad altre birre. Di ritorno gli poggiò la lattina sulla spalla strusciando i piedi; ad Aranea lanciò un fischio e poi la lattina in rosa, che a quanto pare era la nuova passione della migliore amica. 

“Ragazzi questo è l’ultimo giro, però”.

“Sì, sì, va bene nonno” replicò Alexis tirando fuori la lingua per giocherellare con il piercing nuovo. 

Alla fine il bastardo se l’era fatto sul serio e chissà da quando. Era troppo che non si vedevano. 

Diede un’altra birra anche a Noctis che era abbastanza brillo da aprirla e attaccarcisi subito, mentre stava ad ascoltare qualcosa che Aranea gli diceva a bassa voce. 

Il passo di Alexis rallentò davanti a Prompto, come se fosse il punto di arrivo specifico di tutto il percorso dal frigo al divano. E l’altro non si accorse neanche della sua presenza, con lo sguardo perso in pensieri dall’aria decisamente privata. Alexis gli fece ondeggiare la birra davanti al viso e gli allungò un dito sulla guancia. Prompto scosse un attimo la testa.

Lo schiocco di lingua di Alexis era sicuramente accompagnato da un occhiolino. 

Gladio si diede dell’idiota: a furia di considerare Prompto e Noctis come ragazzini aveva _ignorato_ che Alexis avrebbe potuto essere di altre idee. Sì ne avevano parlato un po’, Alexis aveva chiesto che tipi erano ed era bastato _ragazzini alle prime armi_ per accomodare Alexis sulla zona grigia. Infatti era in jeans e maglietta larga, probabilmente non si era neanche cambiato prima di lasciare lo Studio. 

Prompto si era messo carino, con la maglietta nuova bianca e disegni di un rosso-viola, ma era chiaramente giù di morale, oltre al fatto di essere rimasto al fianco di Noctis come un’ombra fedele: di solito sarebbe bastato alla grande per tenere lontano Alexis, che amava le caccie difficili ma solo con quelli che sapevano le regole.

Con Prompto stava tralasciando prudenza, buon senso e soprattutto il solito accerchiamento preliminare: lo aveva puntato, gli si stava mettendo a sedere sul bracciolo, dicendo qualcosa a un Prompto che a malapena distolse gli occhi da Noctis, rispondendogli.

In compenso il Lucis Caelum idiota era totalmente rapito dai modi di Aranea.

“Aranea” e pronunciò il suo nome con una dizione perfetta e un trasporto da bambino, però era la prima volta che Gladio gli sentiva usare tanta voce. Aveva una risonanza strana, era come se parlasse davvero per la prima volta. “Se non fossi fid-” e inciampò in un singhiozzo, rise mentre beveva altra birra. “Se non fossi fidanzato…”.

No, d’accordo, _cosa_?!

Gladio scoppiò a ridere e nella risata bloccò qualunque altra cosa stesse per dire il ragazzino, questa doveva spiegarla!

“Fidanzato?!”

Perché Prompto non glielo aveva detto? Perché in quasi un mese _nessuno glielo aveva detto_?

E Gladio pregò, nella leggera confusione dovuta alla birra in corpo, che Noctis non scegliesse proprio il momento sbronza per confessarsi a Prompto, perché sarebbe stato atroce e crudele perché se Gladio era un Amicitia, Noctis era un Lucis Caelum e non c’era scampo da  _quel_ dovere.

Si ritrovò lo sguardo di Noctis addosso e gli salirono i brividi fin dietro la nuca. Anche quelli erano occhi diversi dal solito, più liberi e profondi, trasmettevano sensazioni completamente diverse. E persino il sorrisetto acido aveva una crepa, come se fosse sul punto di incrinarsi. 

Prompto gli afferrò una mano per farlo stare zitto, nel vano tentativo di essere discreto. 

Perché avrebbe dovuto…?

Gladio si morse la lingua dandosi del deficiente. Intervenendo aveva stroncato la possibilità anche minima che Aranea e Alexis non avessero sentito bene. 

Se non era di dominio pubblico una ragione doveva esserci.

Noctis poggiò la lattina in terra, ai propri piedi.

“Sì” e annuì con vigore. Prompto lo aveva lasciato ed era impallidito di tre toni. “Ancora non ufficialmente ma uffics… Ufficiosamente, sono fidanzato” e piegò la testa in avanti.

“Nocto” ed era una supplica da parte di Prompto. 

“Lasciatemi parlare… Insomma Aranea, se non fossi fidanzato ti chiederei di accompagnarmi al ballo di fine anno”.

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi, rise schizzando la birra sul divano. Noctis la osservò imperterrito.

“Nocto…” di nuovo Prompto.

“Perché ridi, Aranea? Non avete un ballo di fine anno in questa città? L’anno scorso a casa ci sono andato con Prompto, vero Prompto?” 

Alexis sobbalzò ritraendo la mano che stava carezzando il viso di Prompto. Gladio lo fulminò con gli occhi, finì la birra e schiacciò la lattina nella stretta della mano, lanciandola verso il secchio aperto. Alexis non si tolse da quel bracciolo, deciso a tenere posizione. E anzi indicando i due ragazzini:

“Ma prima intendevi che siete fidanzati _voi due_?”

Prompto schiarì la voce e gesticolò con la mano libera, mentre l’altra si aggrappava quasi disperatamente alla lattina: “no, no!” buttò fuori, piegandosi in avanti con i gomiti sulle ginocchia “lui è fidanzato… con una ragazza! Il ballo… Non avevamo nessuno con cui andare”.

“ _Io_ ” e singhiozzò, “io avrei avuto Luna, ma ci siamo divertiti un sacco io e te, Prompto! Abbiamo persino ballato!”

E qui Prompto si mosse a disagio sul posto, grattandosi dove poco prima Alexis lo stava toccando. E batté una mano sul divano mormorando uno “ _smettila_ ” che si sentì appena.

“Alexis, alzati e metti un po’ di musica” disse Gladio, alzandosi e togliendo dalle mani di Noctis e Prompto le lattine e quello che restava. Lo versò nel lavandino. Alexis era già alle casse con l’iphone in mano, che sceglieva cosa mettere. Dall’altra parte Prompto aveva incrociato le braccia, mentre Noctis si toglieva le ciabatte e portava un piede sul divano. 

Aranea prese la mano di Noctis tra le proprie, cercando di leggere le linee del destino con una competenza che era brava a improvvisare. In realtà voleva solo toccare la pelle del principino, era chiaro a tutti tranne che a Noctis. Prompto si tese un po’ verso di loro e non staccò gli occhi dal profilo di Noctis finché Alexis non prese a sfogliare la musica. I brani iniziavano e passava al successivo, sembrava avere fregola di trovare quello perfetto.

“Lascia questa, Alexis”.

Sembrava quasi un ordine. Prompto canticchiò le prime parole della canzone, mentre il resto già andava. Alexis si allacciò a lui, fuori tempo insieme, tornando al divano un passo dopo l’altro. Si mise tra lui e Noctis, dando le spalle a quest’ultimo, con un braccio poggiato allo schienale e il ginocchio che sfiorava quello di Prompto. Una mano sulla coscia fu il passo successivo. Prompto si alzò in piedi e Gladio tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Che cazzo prendeva ad Alexis? Era ubriaco? Avrebbe dovuto bloccarlo se Prompto non si fosse tirato via per primo.

“Devo andare in bagno”.

“Stai bene, Prompto? Sei pallido”.

Era Noctis, che si distrasse completamente dalla tela incantevole di Aranea. 

Che situazione di merda. Per tutta la serata, dopo la prima bottiglia di birra, Noctis non si era curato di niente e di nessuno a meno che non fossero i classici discorsi senza senso da sbronza, ma ora eccolo, girato verso Prompto a guardarlo seriamente, probabilmente perché si era accorto che qualcosa stonava nella sua voce. 

Ah, ad Alexis non piacque il sorriso che Prompto riservò a Noctis.

“Sto bene, sto bene Noct. Ho solo bisogno di dormire…” e indugiò più del dovuto, come al solito, davanti a lui.

“Finalmente sorridi, Prompto” gli disse Aranea.

“Se quello è un sorriso” ribatté acido Alexis.

Prompto ridacchiò teso, annuì e scomparve dietro la libreria, chiudendo la porta del bagno con un po’ troppa forza. 

Gladio si alzò a propria volta, ma aveva il cuore a terra. Aveva sbagliato a toccare quei tasti con Prompto, ma che poteva saperne? E Noctis era addirittura fidanzato. Ma certo, aveva vent’anni ed era strano che non fosse già sposato. Gladio si era preso la propria vita ma Clarus su questo punto era stato chiaro; almeno non aveva preteso un matrimonio, gli bastava un figlio di sangue. Ma i Lucis… Povero Prompto. Era già fatta.

E tutto questo in nome di cosa? La casata dei Lucis e quelle legate a loro erano le ultime a rispettare certe regole. Da fuori sembrava nobile e grande, ma da dentro… Gladio si era chiesto tante volte come avesse potuto dare le spalle a Clarus senza il minimo pentimento, e la risposta era sempre la stessa: credeva totalmente nella propria scelta.

Aveva ancora più senso la fuga di Noctis da casa, o comunque potevano chiamarla. E il periodo difficile di cui parlava Prompto? Chiaro.

Raccolse quello che andava buttato sul tavolo, divise tra cartone, fazzoletti sporchi e vetro. Chiuse il sacco delle lattine vuote (ne avevano riempito uno intero, forse avevano esagerato, senza calcolare la bottiglia di vodka alla fragola ancora mezza vuota sul tavolo), lo andò a mettere accanto alla porta e gli occhi gli caddero sul balcone acceso di Ignis. 

E lui era là. Il collo della camicia era morbido, i primi bottoni dovevano essere sbottonati. Stava guardando nella sua direzione ma non si vedeva chiaramente se stava sorridendo. Aveva la luce alle spalle. Gladio attese un cenno, un gesto. Dimenticò per un attimo di aver fatto un casino: c’era solo la voglia tremenda di abbracciarlo e baciarlo su quel balcone fino a finire dentro in camera. 

Tirò fuori il telefono per scrivergli. 

Ignis lo aveva battuto sul tempo.

\- Ti stai divertendo?

Esitò. Decise per la schiettezza.

\- Se tu fossi qui andrebbe meglio.

\- Hai bisogno del mio aiuto o della mia presenza?

\- Tutti e due sarebbero graditi.

\- Non mi sentirei a mio agio con gli altri. Però adesso sono un po’ preoccupato per i bambini. Quanto stanno bevendo? Ti vomiteranno sul divano, Gladiolus.

\- Prompto è andato già in bagno.

\- Allora è Noctis quello in camera? Ho sentito dei rumori. 

Gladio si voltò verso il divano e oltre ad Aranea che giocava con i capelli di un Noctis già mezzo svenuto, non c’era nessuno.

Dove era Alexis.

Gladio, quasi lanciando il cellulare sul tavolo, attraversò la cucina con falcate veloci e pesanti. Ignorò la voce di Aranea che gli chiedeva dove stesse andando (per chi lo aveva preso? Come se non sapesse che lei ed Alexis lavoravano sempre in coppia) e andò a spalancare la porta del bagno senza curarsi di bussare. 

Era vuoto.

“Porca…” imprecò sottovoce.

“Gladio, avanti, non fare così...” miagolò ancora Aranea, che lui ignorò per la seconda volta.

Si appoggiò invece alla maniglia della stanza dei ragazzini e spingendo la trovò chiusa a chiave. Bussò con tre colpi, duri, secchi. 

La voce di Alexis gli arrivò un po’ lontana, decisamente umida e… impegnata.

Conosceva quella voce, la ricordava alla perfezione, tutte le volte che l'aveva sentita quando condividevano la doppia e Alexis lo lasciava chiuso fuori per ore intere, perché aveva compagnia. 

“Che vuoi, Gladiolus?”

“Prompto?” 

Sentì un verso che poteva essere tanto un gemito quando un'imprecazione, a cui ne seguì un secondo più chiaro. 

Era Prompto. Stava piangendo.

“Alexis, cazzo!”

Questa volta sentì un letto cigolare e passi appesantiti e strascicati raggiungere l'altro lato della porta. Un rumore secco, il braccio di Alexis che si posava sulla porta. Lo conosceva così bene, ormai, da immaginare alla perfezione ogni sua mossa. 

“Prompto sta bene, sta benissimo. Stiamo facendo passare la balla triste”.

“Apri, Alexis. Non farmi incazzare o butto giù la porta”.

Lo sentì ridacchiare, un po' sprezzante anche se scherzoso. 

“Da quand'è che sei diventato così scassa cazzo, eh? Ci metto poco, tra dieci minuti te lo riporto...”

“Stai facendo una grossa stronzata, apri”.

Un verso esasperato, la chiave che girava brusca nella toppa. 

Alexis era senza maglietta, i capelli rossi che sfuggivano dalla coda come se Prompto li avesse stretti con forza e le labbra umide. Tanto umide.

“Dai cazzo, Gladio. Non abbiamo dodici anni, e neanche lui. Non gli sto facendo nulla che gli stia dispiacendo, posso tornare a finire ora?”

“Da quando fai cose di questo genere? Prompto ha bevuto”.

“Le migliori scopate nascono dall'alcool, non ti ricordi?”

“Ma di sicuro non le migliori storie. Domani starà di merda, fidati di me e lascialo in pace”.

“Ma che cazzo di discorsi stai facendo, è solo per...”

“Non prendermi per il culo, Alexis. Ho visto come lo guardavi, e come ti sei comportato tutta la sera. Ti considererà uno stronzo per il resto dei suoi giorni”.

Era furioso, ma stava tentando di controllarsi. Quando vide Alexis sbattere le palpebre e distogliere l'attenzione con aria pensierosa, capì di aver avuto la meglio.

Lo spinse via, spalancando la porta. 

Prompto era sul letto, di fianco, i calzoni slacciati e un po’ abbassati e un braccio che copriva il viso. Gladio vide la maglietta rossa di Alexis in terra, gliela lanciò contro volandosi a guardarlo.

“Domani chiedigli scusa” gli disse muovendo solamente le labbra, poi tornò ad occuparsi del ragazzino. 

Prompto aveva gli occhi lucidi e persi, e un taglio sul labbro che sanguinava. Era colpa di Alexis? No, era dalla parte interna, e poi Alexis non era il tipo. Aveva iniziato a morderselo dal supermercato, ora che ci pensava. Gli schiaffeggiò leggero la guancia chiamandolo, ma Prompto cercò di nascondersi contro il materasso, a faccia in giù.

Gladio sapeva che stava cercando di non farsi vedere in quell'aspetto pietoso, ma doveva assolutamente portarlo in bagno, non poteva lasciarlo da solo in quelle condizioni.

“Hai già vomitato?”

“No, lasciami…”.

“No che non ti lascio, devi alzarti, ce la fai?”

“Alexis...”.

“È andato via. Doveva tornare a casa”.

“È arrabbiato con me, gli faccio schifo...”.

“Direi proprio il contrario, Prompto”.

“Come a Noctis...”.

Nel dire quel nome, ogni tentativo di contenersi scoppiò in un pianto disperato. Singhiozzava ad alta voce, con la bocca aperta. Avrebbe svegliato il condominio intero.

“Dai, su, razza di cretino” gli disse Gladio, caricandoselo sulla spalla di peso per portarlo in bagno a vomitare.

“Che schifo, porca miseria” ringhiò poi, mentre Prompto rovesciava dentro il cesso anche quella stupida anima innamorata che si ritrovava.

Gli sciacquò il viso, gli fece ingoiare un bicchierino di collutorio e lo riportò a letto, per poi uscirsene sospirando.

Belle, le serate tranquille tra amici. Forse aveva ragione Ignis. Forse non aveva più l'età per questo tipo di stronzate.

Il salone era silenzioso come se fosse vuoto: Noctis aveva la testa sul bracciolo ed era pallido, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto far vomitare anche lui. Sempre peggio: qualcosa in Gladio si rifiutava brutalmente di infilare qualunque cosa, fossero anche le dita, nella gola di un Lucis Caelum.

Poi la porta suonò.

Alexis osava farsi rivedere?

Gladio l’andò ad aprire pronto a forargli i timpani.

“Che cazzo hai dimentic-”

Ignis. Ancora in camicia (erano tre i bottoni liberi), braccia incrociate che sciolse per sistemarsi gli occhiali.

“Gladio, preparami subito quel caffè”.

“Scusa per la casa, è-”.

“Sono macchie di vomito, quelle?”

Gladio si guardò il polso della maglia, incredulo che Ignis avesse notato così in fretta una cosa di cui non si era accorto lui stesso.

“Sì ma non è mio”.

Si beccò (e meritava) un sopracciglio alzato e gli lasciò spazio per farlo entrare. 

Noctis era accasciato sul divano come una vera principessa Disney.

Ignis si voltò, aveva le labbra chiuse in una linea molto rigida, prese un respiro più profondo per riuscire a parlare.

“Gladio? Fammelo doppio quel caffè. Per favore”.

“Gladioo… chi è”.

Oh meno male, eterna gratitudine a Noctis che dava segni di coscienza: forse avrebbe alleggerito la sua posizione agli occhi di Ignis, che faceva il giro del tavolo e si avvicinava al divano.

Chinò la testa al ragazzino in modo rispettoso. Gladio lo maledisse un po’ perché sembrava incarnare tutta la compostezza che a Clarus sarebbe piaciuto avere da lui.

Ma che pensieri erano?

Assurdi. Doveva essersi proprio ubriacato anche se si sentiva ancora fin troppo lucido.

“Buonasera, Noctis”. 

“Mhm, buonasera...”. 

“Posso sedermi?”

Il ragazzino annuì e si trovarono vicini, senza sfiorarsi.

“Dov’è Prompto?” e alzò la testa per guardarsi attorno. Sarebbe caduto dal divano se Ignis non lo avesse sostenuto e aiutato a sedersi.

Gladio infilò la cialda nella macchinetta del caffè. 

“È a letto, sta dormendo”.

“Gira tutto. Prompto sta male…. Portami da lui” sussurrò con aria stremata e spazientita, alzando gli occhi al soffitto, abituato a essere ubbidito. 

“Neanche lei sta molto bene, Noctis. Le preparo una limonata”.

“No, la odio. È amara”.

“Gliela posso zuccherare”.

“Io voglio Prompto”.

Gladio si mise a sedere dall’altra parte e porse il caffè a Ignis.

“È stato qui tutta la sera. E tu non dargli del lei. Guardalo, non se lo merita”.

Ignis e bevve d’un fiato, anche se si leccò le labbra ruminando il sapore in bocca.

“Eccezionale, questa qualità. Starebbe… Benissimo con il tiramisù”.

Noctis arricciò le labbra, si voltò verso Gladio e gli grattò il braccio come un gattino, prima di accasciarcisi contro.

“Ehy, ma Prompto è ancora con quello là?”

“No, sono andati via”.

“Quello là?” 

Noctis si spinse via da Gladio, lo guardò con un certo rancore infantile da sotto la frangia. Poi si voltò verso Ignis e gli porse una mano con il palmo verso il pavimento (come una vera principessa Disney, cazzo!). Gladio era disposto a scommettere un rene che neanche Ignis avrebbe saputo gestire una assurdità del genere.

“Il vostro nome?” disse a bassa voce e con una educazione impeccabile che fece sciogliere le labbra di Ignis in un sorriso.

Gladio tenne gli occhi su di loro, anche se avrebbe voluto risparmiarsela.

“Ignis Scientia, Noctis”.

“Bene, signor Scientia. Portatemi in bagno per favore… Credo di rimettere”.

Ignis annuì, prendendogli la mano, passandosi il suo braccio attorno alle spalle, il proprio attorno al suo fianco.

“Ci penso io Gladio. Tu vatti a cambiare”.

Gladio aspettò di sentire la porta del bagno chiudersi, trovò le forze per alzarsi. 

In camera buttò a terra i vestiti malmessi, mise una tuta. 

E attese. Ignis l’aveva tagliato fuori, gli aveva fatto capire… Cosa? Gladio non ci stava capendo più niente.

Restarono in bagno a lungo. Noctis vomitava davvero come una ragazzina, con tanta acqua che scorreva dal rubinetto, neanche avessero dovuto lavarci casa. Gladio sentì i passi di Ignis lungo il corridoio, gli bussò alla porta socchiusa.

“Gladio, scusa… Non possiamo farlo dormire sul pavimento del bagno”.

“La mia camera non la cedo”.

Ignis si appoggiò con la spalla allo stipite della porta. 

“Dovresti, avresti dovuto vigilare tu sui ragazzini e l’alcool”. 

“Hanno vent’anni, se non imparano adesso non lo faranno più”.

“Si fanno errori a vent’anni anche molto stupidi che però si pagano a lungo, sai?”

Era… acido? Ci mancava!

“Mi stai rinfacciando qualcosa?”

“Niente, Gladio. Vado a mettere Noctis in camera”.

“No, sul divano. Prompto è meglio che si svegli da solo”.

“Vuoi far dormire Noctis sul divano? Sul serio?”

“Il mio divano è più comodo dei letti, _signor Scientia_ ”.

E si alzò dal letto, passandogli accanto senza concedergli un secondo sguardo. La battuta di prima era strana ma adesso non aveva proprio voglia di indovinelli; era arrabbiato, per diverse cose e faticava persino a elencarsele ma la serata non era proprio andata come doveva. 

“Sicuro che Prompto sta bene?”

“Ce l’ho messo io, l’ho fatto vomitare, è già tutto fatto”.

“Almeno”.

Gladio lo prese per la spalla e lo spinse gentilmente al muro.

“La vuoi smettere?!”

“Oh ti prego Gladio, non ho voglia di litigare”.

“Allora non provocarmi!”

Ignis distolse gli occhi. Era più un rifiuto che una resa. Gladio cercò qualunque altro appiglio, e guardandolo notò di nuovo la camicia e si chiese perché diamine la portasse ancora.

“Ho avuto una giornata lunga e pesante e non voglio litigare. Abbiamo Noctis di là per terra, vuoi trovartelo con il raffreddore domani?”

Avrebbe dovuto calmarlo? No, lo mandava ancora di più in bestia.

Ma Gladio lo lasciò andare. Basta, si arrendeva. Non lo capiva e non l’avrebbe mai capito, era inutile. Era meglio concentrarsi su Noctis sdraiato sul tappetino per la doccia, recuperarlo a peso morto perché era svenuto sul serio. 

Era così leggero e soprattutto _reale_ , gli metteva addosso un peso che era quello delle sensazioni che arrivano da dentro, in un sogno.

Che pensiero assurdo. 

Era solo Noctis, no?  Il ragazzino che rendeva quasi tutto impossibile per poi rovesciare il tavolo intero, di colpo, anche a distanza di giorni.

F u dura lasciarlo andare, più dura di quanto Gladio fosse disposto ad ammettere.

Ignis spense le luci. 

“Aspetta, Ignis. Lascia accesa la cappa sopra i fornelli”.

“Perché?”

“Al principino non piace il buio”.

“Prendiamogli due coperte, Gladio. Avrà freddo. Hai le aspirine per il mal di testa di domattina?”

“Dovrei...”.

“Mi prendo le chiavi nella porta, domani mattina passo prima di uscire per il lavoro. Vi lascio una colazione leggera, falla mangiare ai ragazzi. E la prossima volta che ti convinci che qualcosa non sia una tua responsabilità, pensaci bene perché non sei tagliato. Se ti serve qualcosa suona. Buonanotte… Gladio”.

Gladio non seppe cosa rispondere, lo lasciò andare e andò a prendere le coperte per il moccioso.


	6. - Prom -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonate il ritardo!! Godetevelo :3
> 
> Grazie Cami per il commento. 

Una fitta lancinante alla tempia fu il buongiorno di Prompto, la mattina successiva.

Chiunque l’avesse messo a letto – non lo ricordava proprio – doveva aver dimenticato di abbassare le tapparelle, e i primi bagliori dell’alba erano spine dolorose nei suoi occhi arrossati.

“Che ora è…”.

Le sette del mattino. Il giorno? Non lo ricordava, ma di sicuro le lezioni sarebbero iniziate nel pomeriggio, come sempre.

“Ohi, Nocto… Sei sveglio?”

Il letto vuoto del suo compagno di stanza fu la triste risposta, con conseguente reminiscenza della disastrosa festa della sera prima. Merda. Dopo tutte le aspettative di Gladio, aveva rovinato tutto per i soliti pensieri su Noctis. Chissà se si era tradito in qualche modo con gli altri. Un vago ricordo di aver ammesso la verità con Gladio diventava di secondo in secondo una verità sempre più spiacevole.

Si alzò dal letto e dovette starsene seduto qualche attimo per far passare le vertigini. Aveva un sapore in bocca a dir poco disgustoso, e la pelle attorno agli occhi bruciava da tanto era secca.

Bagno. Doveva andare in bagno per lavarsi via tutte le sensazioni spiacevoli della sera prima.

La casa era immersa in un silenzio innaturale, Prompto non era abituato a svegliarsi per primo. Dall’altra parte del corridoio la stanza di Gladio era chiusa, e dalla libreria si intravedeva la cappa del fornello accesa. Il che poteva significare solo che il suo Nocto stava dormendo sul divano.

Si infilò in bagno e non trovò il coraggio di specchiarsi prima di fare la doccia. Sapeva perfettamente di avere un aspetto a dir poco indecente.

Prese dall’armadio i primi vestiti che riuscì ad afferrare, li indossò e si diresse verso la cucina.

Come il suo viso, anche la stanza portava i segni della serata: il tavolo, anche se quasi totalmente liberato, era sporco e pieno di segni di lattine. Il posacenere era pieno dei mozziconi dei due amici di Gladio (come si chiamavano?) e a terra briciole e macchie varie decoravano il pavimento come un cielo stellato. E sul divano, bellissimo nonostante tutto, dormiva il suo Noctis.

Qualcuno doveva averlo lavato, perché aveva una fascia a tirargli indietro la frangia (forse la ragazza? Gladio no di sicuro), e la piega beata delle labbra era delicata come sempre.

Si avvicinò a passo quasi felpato pur di non svegliarlo, dopotutto non era facile per Noctis addormentarsi profondamente fuori da un letto. L’unica eccezione era la Regalia, la punta di diamante tra le macchine di Regis.

Si accucciò davanti al suo viso, piegò il capo per migliorare la prospettiva come se gli stesse facendo una fotografia, e gli sorrise.

“Nocto, ti viene mal di testa se dormi con la fascia”.

Con delicatezza gliela carezzò via, affondando le dita tra i capelli corvini che tanto amava. Per quanto annodati, rimanevano di seta. Li avrebbe carezzati per una vita intera.

Ricordò la prima volta che fu abbastanza coraggioso per sfiorarglieli.

Erano bambini, forse avevano dodici o tredici anni, una delle prime nottate passate nel Maniero dei Lucis Caelum. Il letto di Noctis era matrimoniale anche se per un bambino, e i due si erano stretti l’uno all’altro negli ultimi giochi prima di crollare di fatica e felicità. Noctis, per prolungare ancora di qualche minuto i loro scherzi, aveva iniziato a punzecchiarlo con le dita sul viso, perché si divertiva a vedere la pelle di Prompto arrossire per le più piccole cose. Di rimando, Prompto fece lo stesso, ma i colpetti in punta di unghia si erano trasformati rapidamente in carezze timide ed innocenti.

A quei tempi era ancora solo con i propri fantasmi, non aveva idea di quelli che tormentavano i sogni di Noctis.

Prompto scosse la testa per scacciare via quelle immagini troppo perfette e lontane, e per bearsi di quella che aveva sotto gli occhi in quel momento.

“Non ti hanno nemmeno messo un cuscino…”.

Raccolse dal tappeto quello più comodo tra i cinque che Gladio teneva sul divano, e facendo scivolare la mano sotto la nuca di Noctis, lo mise al posto che gli spettava.

Infine, sistemò persino la coperta, che durante la nottata era scivolata quasi completamente a terra.

Ignorò tavolo e il piano della cucina che domandavano tacitamente di essere puliti, scrisse rapido un biglietto a Gladio e, infilate scarpe e parka, si ficcò le mani in tasca e uscì da quella maledetta cucina.

Fuori il tempo era umido e freddo, il che fu un toccasana per la sua sbornia. Dopo qualche minuto di passeggiata per le vie già trafficate, lo stordimento sparì assieme alle fitte della tempia. Per proteggersi dal freddo e dall’umidità che si condensava sulle lenti degli occhiali, trovò rifugio in un piccolo baretto di quartiere. Era vicino a una piscina. Avrebbe dovuto parlarne a Noctis: era dall’estate che non andava a nuotare, questo gli faceva male.

Prese un caffè e lo bevve senza zucchero, anche se dovette sforzarsi. La nausea non era ancora del tutto passata e lo stomaco protestava per gli sforzi della sera prima.

Gli sembrava di essere tornato ai primi tempi in cui era ospite di casa Lucis Caelum, quando sì, era obbligato a mangiare quello che doveva per spingere Noctis a fare altrettanto.

Seccato dai pensieri che dal pomeriggio prima non gli davano un attimo di tregua, cercò nelle tasche profonde del parka le cuffiette malandate da attaccare al cellulare. Una era rotta, ma comunque, anche se bassa, la musica si sentiva discretamente.

Aveva in testa dalla mattina la canzone _Rabbit Heart_ , e solo dopo averla ascoltata tre volte di seguito, riuscì a ricordare che era stato Alexis a metterla su.

L’avevano persino cantata assieme e adesso la voce di Alexis era come il mal di testa con cui si era svegliato: insistente e inamovibile.

Alexis. Ecco chi lo aveva messo a letto. E non solo.

Prompto sentì la pelle all’altezza degli zigomi andargli in fiamme e nascose il viso nel collo del giaccone come se i passanti potessero intuire cosa aveva fatto la sera prima dalla sua espressione.

Aveva confessato al suo padrone di casa di essere innamorato dell’altro coinquilino per poi farsi il suo amico la sera stessa. Bella figura.

Svoltò brusco nel primo vicolo che lasciava la via principale e al primo muretto vi si abbandonò, seduto con la testa tra le mani.

Con che faccia sarebbe tornato a casa.

Se lo avesse saputo Noctis.

“Maledetto il giorno in cui gli ho parlato”.

Però, non è che avesse avuto tante chance di non farlo. Noctis catturava la sua attenzione, che lui lo volesse o no. Era sempre stato così.

Bello come un principe delle fiabe, gentile ed educato ma sempre in disparte, anche quando sorrideva ancora, perché era così timido, così sensibile.

E la fatica che Prompto aveva fatto per modificare tanto il suo aspetto, pur di rendersi anche solo un po’ più degno di stargli accanto, senza offuscare la purezza totale di quel bambino.

Come, come avrebbe potuto non innamorarsene?

Perché da lontano, forse, poteva fermarsi alla venerazione, ma con le attenzioni e i sorrisi che erano stati rivolti solamente a lui, ah, lì non c’era scampo.

Si era ritagliato a fatica un posto prezioso nel cuore di Noctis, anche a costo di impazzire per mantenerlo, lo avrebbe amato senza essere ricambiato. Almeno, non nel modo che Prompto sognava tutte le notti. Solo lui poteva fare le foto idiote con Noctis Lucis Caelum.

A proposito di foto, il suo insegnante aveva raccomandato la sua classe di andare a visitare quella mostra sulle specie rare di uccelli in via di estinzione della foresta di Myrl. Il palazzo in cui si trovava non doveva essere troppo distante, e mancavano ancora quattro ore alla sua prima lezione.

   


   


Il cellulare vibrò in tasca.

Il professore era intento a spiegare l’uso ottimale dei grandangoli e non sembrava prestare attenzione a cosa facessero i suoi studenti.

C’era chi parlava con il vicino di banco, chi leggeva fumetti e chi, senza vergogna, teneva le cuffiette attaccate mentre giocava ai videogiochi. Probabilmente, le lezioni non se le pagavano da soli se si permettevano di non prestare attenzione.

Ma l’unico a scrivergli era sempre Noctis. Alla peggio, poteva essere Gladio e l’ansia di saperli incazzati per la sera prima lo portò, contro voglia, a leggere il messaggio.

Numero sconosciuto.

\- Come stai?

Prompto si tolse gli occhiali e avvicinò il cellulare al viso. La foto profilo non scuciva indizi sull’identità del mittente. Probabilmente, qualcuno che aveva sbagliato numero. C’era una moto rossa fiammante cavalcata da un ragazzo coperto dal casco, rosso fiammante anch’esso.

Non conosceva nessuno che avesse una moto del genere, ma ne aveva sempre avuto un debole fin da quando, da bambino, il signor Leonis era andato a prenderli a scuola a cavallo di una moto simile.

Cor era stato rimproverato dal padre di Noctis per aver portato dei bambini su quella bestia infernale (era stato meraviglioso!).

\- Sto bene. Ma tu chi sei? Non ho il tuo numero in rubrica.

\- Sono Alexis. Ho chiesto il tuo numero a Gladio, spero non ti abbia dato fastidio…

Il moto di imbarazzo che lo aveva fatto arrossire poche ore prima tornò a farsi sentire all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco. In quel punto, di sicuro, Alexis doveva averlo baciato.

\- Ma no, figurati…è che non avevo capito fossi tu dalla foto. Bella la moto.

\- Tnx, è la mia bimba. Ti sei ripreso da ieri? Ero un po’ preoccupato, ma ero ubriaco anche io e non credo di aver dato proprio il meglio di me. Ho decisamente esagerato.

\- Riguardo a ieri sera, mi spiace di essere stato così. Avevo un po’ di robe per la testa e non sono poi tanto abituato a bere.

\- Le giornate no capitano a tutti, ma non sei tu a doverti scusare. Mi sono proprio comportato di merda, fammi rimediare.

Sorridere gli venne naturale, per nascondere l'imbarazzo e la strana sensazione che gli attorcigliava la bocca dello stomaco. Alexis aveva ragione, non ci aveva fatto una bella figura la sera prima, ma quanto doveva essere gentile per scusarsene la mattina dopo, visto che erano praticamente sconosciuti? Simili attenzioni non ne aveva mai avute.

\- È stata una serata strana, possiamo ripartire da capo e dimenticarla.

La risposta di Alexis fu immediata e sfacciata.

\- Che fai dopo? Sei libero?

\- Ho lezione fino alle cinque, poi sì, sono libero. Perché?

\- Vengo a prenderti e ti porto a mangiare qualcosa. Conosco quelle sbronze, di sicuro non hai mangiato niente per la nausea. Hai una giacca pesante? Semmai te ne allungo una, in moto fa freddo.

Prompto posò il cellulare nel sottobanco e con la fronte corrucciata si mise a mordersi il labbro rotto in diversi punti. Lo voleva venire a prendere in moto, davvero? Il cuore gli batteva a mille, non sapeva se accettare o meno l'invito. Dopotutto, l'imbarazzo regnava ancora sovrano. E poi, Noctis non si era ancora fatto sentire, e già questo era strano. Considerando cosa era accaduto la sera prima, il suo silenzio diventava davvero pesante da sopportare. E se stava male? Forse poteva chiedere a Gladio, di sicuro lui era in piedi e già operativo da ore.

Riprese il telefono, cercò la chat con Gladio.

\- Ciao Gladio, scusa se stamattina non ho fatto nulla in casa, dovevo prendere una boccata d’aria e poi correre a lezione. Come stai? Senti… Noctis si è sentito male, per caso?

La risposta arrivò immediata, come se Gladio avesse la chat aperta in quel preciso momento.

Il tono amichevole e paterno della risposta alleggerì il respiro di Prompto.

\- Non ti preoccupare per queste stronzate, la casa l’ha pulita il principino, quindi stasera va ripulita di nuovo. Lui sta bene, ma dopo aver lavorato così duramente, si è ributtato a letto. Scrivigli, era preoccupato per te. E anche io.

\- Dopo lo chiamo. Volevo chiederti scusa per ieri sera, sono stato un peso.

\- Magari la prossima volta bevi di meno. E guarda che Alexis mi ha chiesto di te. Gli ho passato il tuo numero.

\- Lo sta facendo ora. Vuole uscire con me dopo le lezioni.

\- Perché no? Ti farà bene girare la città con lui, conosce un sacco di posti. È un tipo a posto anche se ogni tanto fa il coglione.

\- Sì, è stato gentile. Penso che andrò. Ci vediamo stasera, grazie Gladio!

Respirando profondamente, Prompto sorrise e la mente lo portò immediatamente ad immaginare Noctis in piena sbornia che puliva la cucina mentre Gladio stava a guardare per il gusto di vederlo lavorare.

La notifica di Alexis, però, lo strappò da quell’immagine.

\- Dai, dimmi in che sede sei.

\- Non studio all’uni, faccio un’accademia di fotografia. Ti mando la posizione, ma è centrale e non dovresti far fatica a trovarla. Nel caso, chiamami. Comunque ce l'ho la giacca pesante.

\- Non ti preoccupare, la bimba arriva ovunque. Perfetto allora, a dopo Prom ;)

  


  


Come prevedibile la lezione non passava più. Anzi, il professore li intrattenne ben oltre l’orario, tanto che Prompto si precipitò fuori consapevole di essere in ritardo. Si era ripromesso di fare uno squillo a Noctis, ma Alexis era lì, in fondo alla scalinata di ingresso, inequivocabile e ruggente accanto alla sua moto.

In quel momento si pentì amaramente di aver scelto i vestiti alla cieca.

Realizzò che indossava i pantaloni della tuta ficcati dentro gli stivali di pelle, e il maglioncino grigio chiaro stonava con il cappello bordeaux e il parka verde militare. Non aveva però nemmeno il coraggio di levare quel maledetto cappellino, perché aveva asciugato i capelli a testa in giù con il phon, senza sistemarli nella solita piega curata. Schiacciati sotto la lana, ora dovevano essere impresentabili, mentre quelli di Alexis erano se possibile ancora più rossi della moto, e pettinati in una coda che metteva in risalto il ghigno sorridente.

“Prompto” ed era più slanciato nella voce che nei passi con cui gli andò incontro.

“Se tutte le mie sbornie mi rendessero carino come lo sei tu oggi, berrei tutte le sere”.

Gli porse il casco con una naturalezza tale che Prompto si domandò come riuscisse a dire frasi del genere senza sembrare un totale idiota.

Afferrandolo, scoppiò a ridere così tanto che si portò una mano all’altezza degli occhiali pur di nascondere il viso imbarazzato e divertito.

“Non credo che la tua idea di carino sia proprio normale…”.

“Fidati, non hai mai avuto il piacere di vedere Gladio alle sue prime sbronze. E ti assicuro che per me ha messo su tutti quei muscoli solo per non fare più figure così di merda. Andiamo? Sei pallido come la morte. Devi mangiare.”

Dopo averlo aiutato a chiudere il suo casco, Alexis si infilò il proprio con rapidità e fece rombare il motore della moto per il puro gusto di far ridacchiare un gruppo di liceali che passavano lì vicino.

Si sarebbe aspettato una guida assai spericolata, ma Alexis, pur andando veloce tra le vie, si dimostrò una guidatore affidabile e attento. Ogni tanto, fermi a qualche semaforo, si assicurava che tutto fosse a posto, a volte voltandosi, a volte dandogli un colpetto sulla gamba. Passando per le vie del centro, indicava qua e là un qualche negozio o locale che gli piaceva, mostrandogli una città che iniziava a diventare improvvisamente nuova e più grande. Era la prima volta, in tutta la sua vita, che Prompto respirava un’aria diversa dal profumo stordente di Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Alexis parcheggiò la moto in un cortile di una scuola di musica e tolto il casco, Prompto gli chiese:

“Dove mi stai portando? In una scuola?”

“No, non è questo il mio posto segreto. Ho parcheggiato qui perché non si trova altro posto in questa via. Ci ho studiato, qua, ne so qualcosa. Il bar dove ti porto è qua dietro, andiamo?”

Seguendolo, Prompto notò che gli studenti che uscivano dall’edificio avevano con sé, quasi tutti, degli strumenti musicali.

“Hai studiato musica?”

“Per hobby, sì. Venivo alle lezioni pomeridiane dopo la scuola, e qualche volta vengo ancora a trovare il mio insegnante. Quel vecchio mi dà sempre qualche dritta”.

“Cosa suoni? Mi sembri un tipo da chitarra…”.

“Sei corde? Dolcezza, io ne so suonare quarantasei”.

Prompto non trovò parole per rispondere e si limitò a fissare con aria stranita e un accenno di sorriso il suo accompagnatore.

“L’arpa, Prompto. Suono l’arpa”.

“Non ci credo” scherzò il ragazzino, dandogli una gomitata amichevole sul fianco “mi stai prendendo in giro”.

“Te lo giuro sulla bimba. Anche se non sembro il tipo, ho un animo raffinato. Tu suoni qualcosa? Ti piace la bella musica”.

“No, anche se mi sarebbe piaciuto. Temo di non avere la costanza dei musicisti.”

“Lo diceva anche mia mamma di me” lo rassicurò Alexis, aprendogli la porta da vero cavaliere “Ma l’ho fatta ricredere, la vecchia”.

Il caffè era di una squisitezza più unica che rara, ma non eccedeva in eleganza. I tavolini erano a grande distanza l’uno dall’altro, ma apparecchiati in modo molto semplice, con tovaglie dai toni chiari l’una diversa dall’altra. Era frequentato dalla gente più svariata, da vecchi professori a ragazzini con in mano lo smartphone.

Un cameriere dall’aria amichevole si avvicinò loro e salutò Alexis con pugnetto e rapida stretta di mano.

“Un tavolo per due, Alexis?”

“Dimmi che il solito è libero”.

“Quello davanti alla finestra che dà sul giardino? Hai la fortuna del diavolo, si è appena liberato. Lui chi è?”

“Prompto, un amico di Gladio. Un bimbo di vent’anni che studia fotografia”.

Il cameriere rise divertito.

“Da quando Gladio frequenta gente interessante? Prego, accomodatevi, vi porto subito il listino”.

“A lui porta anche quello dei panini, deve mangiare”.

E sorridendo, il cameriere andò a fare il suo lavoro.

Prompto si accomodò sulla sedia imbottita e a schiena dritta si sfregò le dita con il palmo della mano opposta.

“Smettila di farlo” disse Alexis.

“Cosa?” domandò a sua volta il ragazzino, senza capire a cosa si riferisse.

“Il labbro. Te lo mordi da ieri sera, è pieno di tagli. Tieni, metti questa”.

Gli passò un tubetto di crema al karité per la pelle, e Prompto se ne mise un po’ sul labbro che protestò bruciando fino a fargli lacrimare gli occhi.

“Fa male, eh? A me si spaccano sempre le mani per la moto, ma con quella poi passa subito. Allora, che prendi?”

   


   


Alexis finì di bere la seconda tazza di tè allo zenzero, Prompto mangiò la terza fetta di carpaccio al pepe rosa con scaglie di formaggio stagionato.

“Ma è davvero buona quella roba? Non era meglio qualcosa di caldo?”

“Ho ancora lo stomaco sottosopra e questa carne è leggera. Vuoi assaggiare?”

“Mah, seh”.

Gli porse la forchetta con la fetta arrotolata, ma prima che potesse ritrarre la mano, Alexis gliela imprigionò come se con un tocco leggero dovesse fermargli il sangue e far smettere di vibrare i tendini sotto la pelle. La condusse lentamente alle labbra socchiuse, e con le dita sfiorò il polso, che ricordò di essere stato toccato con più passione poche ore prima.

Come se niente fosse, lasciò andare la mano di Prompto e si concentrò sul sapore della carne.

“In effetti merita. Non ho mai tempo di mangiare cose elaborate, quindi finisco sempre sugli stessi cinque piatti”.

Per distrarsi dai brividi che dal polso erano scesi fin dove i baci di Alexis si erano spinti quella sera, Prompto cercò di rispondergli il più normalmente possibile.

“Nemmeno io ho tutto ‘sto tempo di cucinare chissà che, non ti preoccupare. Ma di che ti occupi? Studi o lavori?”

“Studio e lavoro. Sono un grafico e sto facendo un tirocinio in un’azienda molto importante del centro. Me lo sono sudato, quel posto, quindi mi ci devo dedicare al cento per cento delle miei energie”.

“Ah, quindi ci occupiamo di cose simili, anche se io…”.

“Tu?”

“Beh…” balbettò grattandosi la nuca “la fotografia per me è stata sempre e solo un hobby. Ho deciso di studiarla da professionista solo a settembre, quindi non è che abbia tutto questo talento…”.

“Hai l’abitudine di sminuirti un sacco, lo sai? È stupido”.

Prompto abbassò il viso e forzando un sorriso, cercò le parole per rispondere.

“Ho sempre vissuto con personalità eminenti, che vuoi farci…”.

“Se ti riferisci a Noctis, tra i due sei tu quello che ha attirato la mia attenzione”.

Questa volta, il sorriso di Prompto fu totalmente spontaneo e luminoso. Mai nella vita si era considerato alla pari di Noctis, ma pensare che qualcuno potesse guardare lui invece che il rampollo dei Lucis Caelum gli instillava un calore che non pensava di poter sentire all’altezza del petto.

“Ieri sera non ho di sicuro dato il meglio di me, però…”.

“Ti piace Florence, già qui parti bene. E sei discreto, e limpido, tutte cose che adoro” con le dita percorse la linea del suo viso, tra la guancia e il collo, arrivando con un pollice alle sue labbra e disegnando con il medio un cerchio su un punto preciso della sua pelle che bruciava al quel tocco un po’ ruvido più della labbra spaccate “e la tua voce… era più bassa di oggi, aveva una sfumatura nostalgica che si sarebbe sposata meravigliosamente con la mia arpa”.

A Prompto girò la testa così forte che solo la tremenda consapevolezza di cosa aveva tra le gambe gli impedì di alzarsi per prendere una boccata d’aria.

Deglutì a fatica, ma la gola secca lo fece tossicchiare.

“Hai sete? Ti ordino un’altra Coca”.

Prompto, che ancora aveva in testa gli elogi che Alexis aveva fatto alla sua voce, decise di non usarla e annuì, con due movimenti molto secchi e rigidi.

Bevendo la bibita appena portata, si rese conto di non riuscire a tenere bene il bicchiere. Alexis gli piaceva.

E che potesse esistere una persona in grado di catturare il suo interesse in un solo pomeriggio, lo intimoriva tanto quanto lo elettrizzava.

Decise di provarci.

“Mi piacerebbe sentire se sei davvero così bravo come dici a suonare quelle quarantasei corde, a proposito della tua arpa”.

“Oh oh oh, allora ce l’hai il caratterino sotto quelle lentiggini. Mi farebbe davvero piacere, sai, conoscerlo un po’ di più”.

Si sorrisero, lasciando perdere tutte le battutine che si erano lanciati per tutto il pomeriggio.

   


   


Alexis si strusciò con tanta foga contro di lui, da costringerlo a sedersi sulla moto e ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, mentre gli fotteva la bocca con tanto desiderio da sentire la ferita sul labbro di Prompto riaprirsi. Non ebbe alcuna pietà del lamento disperato di quella voce che avrebbe spezzato le corde più basse di qualunque arpa, anche perché era dura distinguere tra dolore e piacere nell’istante in cui le gambe di Prompto gli si avvinghiarono attorno alla vita.

Con la lingua Alexis assaporò quei punti che prima le sue dita avevano assaggiato. La pelle fin troppo sensibile di Prompto rabbrividiva al contatto freddo del piercing che ora premeva contro il lobo del suo orecchio. Il fiato di Alexis, invece, era più bollente dell’inguine che premeva contro i jeans ora stretti di lui.

“Vieni a casa con me” gli disse, senza smettere un solo momento di farlo andare fuori di testa sotto quei baci che sembravano conoscere alla perfezione il suo corpo.

Prompto non poté evitare di irrigidirsi bruscamente e posare la mani sul petto di Alexis per staccarlo da sé.

“Ehi, cosa c’è?”

Non riuscì a rispondere. Gli sembrò di tirare dentro i polmoni un’infinità di aria, ma cercando di parlare annaspò in un sibilo strozzato. Alexis gli prese le mani e sentì che erano davvero gelide.

“Prompto, cosa c’è?” gli domandò premuroso, piegandosi così da poter vedere il viso di lui impallidire ad una velocità preoccupante.

“Prompto, va tutto bene se non vuoi. Scusami se…”.

“No. No, non sei stato tu. Dio…” si levò i capelli dalla fronte sudata, “Sono cose che mi capitano, a volte. Non volevo farti spaventare, però io…”.

Alexis lo strinse in un abbraccio che non aveva nulla della passionalità dei suoi baci. Era anzi protettivo e dolce, tanto che Prompto vi si abbandonò senza riserve.

“Sei stanco, ti porto a casa.”

Gli mise il casco, glielo allacciò e gli porse la mano per aiutarlo ad alzare la gamba e mettersi a cavallo della moto.

   


   


   


   


Gli aveva dato un altro bacio, prima di salutarlo e sparire dietro ai palazzi. Un bacio diverso, più dolce e comprensivo, come se gli stesse chiedendo scusa per essere stato così irruento prima. Che sciocco, non aveva nulla di cui scusarsi. Seduto sul bordo del letto a guardare Noctis giocare abilmente con la play, sorrise pensando che avrebbe voluto continuare.

Teneva tra le mani il cellulare, chiedendosi se e quando Alexis gli avrebbe scritto. Aveva paura a farlo lui per primo, perché nonostante tutto era stato un pomeriggio così sereno e leggero che forse se l’era solo sognato. Noctis era sdraiato sul pavimento, sopra un grosso cuscino e faceva oscillare i piedi avanti e indietro. Era lì, eppure per la prima volta era distante come il primo giorno, ma stavolta era Prompto ad essere altrove.

“Ehi Prompto, vieni qui, mi metti ansia se stai seduto dietro di me.”

“Eccomi…”

“…sei stanco oggi, eh?”

“A dire il vero sì.”

“Anche io. La festa di ieri mi ha un po’ ucciso e Gladio oggi si è divertito a tormentarmi. Ma tu sei stato fuori tutto il giorno…”

“Sì, inizio a sentirlo infatti.”

“Credevo fossi arrabbiato con me.”

Prompto si voltò verso Noctis e scoprì che questi lo stava già guardando da chissà quanti attimi. La luce della televisione era l’unica nella stanza, e l’azzurrino fastidioso si perdeva nel blu invernale della profondità notturna di quegli occhi.

Balbettando, Prompto cercò le parole giuste per difendersi da quello sguardo che poteva tutto sul suo cuore.

“Perché avrei dovuto essermi arrabbiato con te?”

Il respiro tornò veloce come quel pomeriggio. Il freddo, i brividi e la tensione gli bloccavano il petto che iniziò a bruciare per lo sforzo di far entrare ossigeno. Unì le mani per frenare il tremore delle dita, e trovò sfogo solamente nel labbro che prese a mordersi riaprendo per l’ennesima volta le ferite.

Quel pomeriggio lo aveva tradito, e il cuore iniziava a fare male.

Non c’era da stupirsi se Noctis non lo avrebbe mai e poi mai ricambiato.

“La nostra prima sbronza” disse, mollando il joystick per poter posare il capo sulla sua spalla “e non abbiamo neanche una foto”.

Prompto trattenne a fatica le lacrime che per la tensione e le troppe emozioni stavano per scivolargli sul viso, benedisse che la stanza fosse in penombra e che Noctis concentrasse quegli occhi nelle proprie parole, ma si liberò nel sorriso che le sue labbra sapevano fare solo per lui.

“Passami la macchinetta allora, dobbiamo rimediare”.


	7. Diario I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il primo capitolo che ci dà uno sguardo su Noctis, che è così introverso, stellina bella <3
> 
> Grazie per i kudos e il sostegno, e un grazie speciale a Cami per il commento al precedente! 

-14 Ottobre, h. 00.30-  
   
Prompto è appena andato a farsi la doccia. Se per caso dovesse svegliare Gladio, può essere che rischi la vita. Tengo pronto lo spray al peperoncino che ha comprato oggi. Ha preso un sacco di cose utili, chissà come fa ad avere tutte queste idee pratiche, Prompto.  
Mi ha chiamato mentre tornava e gli ho detto di non preoccuparsi, io pensavo alla pizza. Ho acceso il forno, ne ho scastrate due fuori dal freezer. Sono riuscito a cuocerle senza fare danni, anche se mi ero scordato di spengere il forno. Dettagli. Tanto Gladio trova sempre una ragione per arrabbiarsi con me.  
Non credo che lo spray funzionerebbe granché. E forse non sarebbe neanche educato. Proverò prima a fargli il solletico.  
Gladio quando ride è favoloso. Come un orco delle fiabe però simpatico. Lo inviterei a giocare alla Play con noi, se non fosse che… Insomma, farebbe strano. È una cosa mia e di Prompto. Però se Prompto fosse d’accordo, forse… Ma che dico.  
Comunque, il gioco nuovo che ha preso oggi è una figata.  
   
Ci ho pensato sopra per bene e ho deciso che è importante mantenere le abitudini che avevo prima, o almeno provarci. La piscina il lunedì e il giovedì, la serata Play il venerdì sera, la colazione tutti assieme (io e Prompto, in realtà Gladio mi odia quindi non accetterà mai) (capito, Noctis? Ti odia, toglitelo dalla testa) la domenica mattina.  
   
A dire la verità, a dirla davvero tutta, è difficile abituarmi a… Gladio Amicitia, questa casa, le cose che accadono troppo in fretta e vanno avanti e sto correndo più che posso, solo che a volte mi manca proprio il respiro. Ogni giorno è un salto nel vuoto. Adesso sono sulle mia gambe, sono libero di andare dove voglio, quando voglio, ma ho di nuovo quelle sensazioni orribili.  
   
I miei sogni non vanno granché bene. Prompto non mi dice niente quindi non mi sto agitando. Voglio gestirla da me.  
   
Però è anche vero che mi sta piacendo non sapere mai cosa accade il giorno dopo.  
È poi figo vivere con persone che devi scoprire un po’ alla volta. In questo sono bravo, perché a casa tutti mi davano un solo aspetto, quello migliore, di servizio, la facciata di lavoro. Sono diventato bravo a stare zitto e osservare. Anche troppo. Se solo Gladio non fosse così brutale a volte. Lui mi confonde tanto. Non capisco cosa vuole da me. Prompto dice che devo imparare a rispondergli invece di stare zitto, ma vorrei…  
Prompto. Se non ci fosse lui. Solo lui non ha segreti per me, in questa parte di città.  
  

 

 

Andiamo alle cose belle. Ieri sera Gladio ha dato una festa qui a casa, voleva presentarci ai suoi amici. Fatico a crederci che siano davvero suoi amici: sono due tipi assurdi, hanno tra loro due un'intesa fantastica. Mi pareva di vedere me e Prompto assieme, che non abbiamo bisogno nemmeno di aprire bocca per capirci al volo.

Allora. Il ragazzo si chiama Alexis. È entrato in casa facendo la linguaccia a Gladio. Aveva un piercing sulla lingua. Io ho guardato male Prompto, che si è strozzato un qualcosa in gola per restare zitto: ora che non ne parla più, ora che se l’era quasi scordato, trova uno che se l’è fatto. Spero che non ricominci a pensarci sopra seriamente, ci ho messo un anno io per dissuaderlo! Che senso ha, dico io. Fa male e deve essere scomodo e poi alle ragazze non piace (credo, l’ho chiesto anche a Luna e ha risposto che il piercing è per gli “uomini insicuri”, anche se non ho capito esattamente in che senso intendeva).  
Alexis, non mettere idee strane in testa a Prompto.  
Ha dei modi tutti suoi di camminare e parlare. Studia grafica e già lavora in un'azienda, quindi deve essere in gamba anche se ha quell'aria da fancazzista. Credo sia omosessuale, comunque. Gladio gli ha detto di non provare a salutarci con un bacio in bocca. Grazie, Gladio.  
La ragazza si chiama Aranea. È un nome fantastico, lode ai suoi genitori! La adoro. Ha certi modi di fare che ti ci devi un po' abituare, eh, ma una volta che lo fai sa di sorella maggiore. Un po' come Luna – senza la pacatezza.  
Indossava un vestito stretto con una gonna a diversi strati fino a metà coscia, e aveva scarpe con un tacco lavorato, davvero elegante (un po’ eccentrico, magari, ma in senso gradevole). Ho passato ore ed ore nell’atelier che ci veste a casa, so quanto lavoro ci vuole per i ricami che aveva sul petto. Lei studia moda, l’ha fatto da sola e mi pare brava. Chissà, prima o poi potrei chiederle una camicia. Credo di piacerle anche se sono un po’ confuso, non ha fatto che mettermi le mani addosso, ma Gladio mi ha detto che è lesbica. (Credo di averla invitata al ballo di fine anno, da ubriaco, perché Gladio stamattina mi ha preso in giro a riguardo) (forse è perché è lesbica che sono rimasto così tranquillo? Odio la gente che mi tocca, però lei può).  
   
Abbiamo… bevuto tutti assieme. È stato anche divertente, non pensavo di potermi divertire così solo stando a casa a bere. Però è successo qualcosa con Prompto, ad un certo punto; era giù da tutto il giorno (non mi dice mai perché è giù di morale quando glielo chiedo, vorrei che si aprisse di più. Di che avrà paura?).  
   
Francamente, mi sono preoccupato un sacco ma... diciamo che non reggo l'alcool e forse ho esagerato un po', ieri sera (cose che papà non dovrà mai e poi mai sapere).  
   
Oggi mi sono svegliato da schifo. Ho persino dovuto pulire la cucina (come se l'avessi ridotta io così – è difficile avere dei coinquilini che sono anche il tuo padrone di casa e pesano due tonnellate tutti muscoli) e poi ero preoccupato che Prompto fosse incazzato con me per qualche motivo. Però non lo era, abbiamo passato una serata fantastica anche se mi dava l'impressione di essere distrutto e… un po' strano.  
   
Sarà che si deve abituare anche lui a questa nuova nostra vita. Quanto sono felice di essere qui, di fare tutte queste cose assieme a lui. Prima o poi glielo dico, magari glielo scrivo nel biglietto di auguri. Tra poco è il suo compleanno.  
   
P.S. Ricordati di andare nel negozietto vintage che hai visto nella via dietro la facoltà.  
   
   
– 21 Ottobre, h. 18:00 –  
   
   
Oggi ho chiamato papà. Non so che mi sia preso, ci stavo pensando (da quanto? Tutta la notte ieri sera, dopo aver giocato alla Play con Prompto, dopo aver fatto la foto insieme, ho continuato ad averlo in testa).  
Mi è mancata la sua voce. (E non sapevo quanto).  
Oggi era un mese di silenzio. L’icona dell’account privato era in verde, lo era da giorni.  
L’ho trovato... Abbastanza bene. Era nello studio piccolo, aveva gli occhi stanchi nonostante gli occhiali da riposo. E la cravatta allentata...   
Mi ha fatto strano. Che potevo dire, era passato troppo tempo.  
Ha accettato la chiamata, ha sospirato, si è lasciato andare allo schienale.  
Ho sentito una porta chiudersi dall’altra parte. Cor, o forse era Clarus, ci lasciavano soli.  
Si è tolto gli occhiali.  
Chiamata mia, saluto mio.  
_Ciao, maestà._  
L’ho contrariato, ma mi ha sorriso come se nel frattempo fossimo morti tutti e due, come se fosse successa una tragedia e chissà cosa ho fatto io nel mentre, lontano da casa. ~~Già, che poteva essere mai successo in un solo mese~~.  
Quando ha aperto la bocca per chiedermelo ho avuto la sensazione di essere io a parlare, di sentire quello che provava come se fosse dentro di me. Quanto lo odio.  
_Ho fatto cose._  
Mi sono lasciato osservare, incrociando le gambe sulla sedia.  
_Stai bene... Allora hai trovato un posto per fare movimento._  
Come se davvero lui non sapesse. Non mi illudo: la gabbia è solo più grande, però… è tutto diverso, così. Adesso posso fare le mie scelte.  
_Sì. Ho una piscina qui vicino. È un posto discreto e tranquillo, ho dato il nome di Prompto._  
_Bene. E le lezioni?_  
_Le seguo. Vanno._  
Mi sei mancato da morire, papà, ma non tornerei indietro neanche morto. Riesco ad andare avanti solo perché ho Prompto, è vero. Ma dammi tempo, dammi tempo...  
_Prenditi il tempo che serve. È una buona Università, sanno fare il loro lavoro._  
Avrei dovuto chiamarti prima. Ti ho lasciato così male. Ma anche tu mi hai ricevuto all’ultimo, anche tu…  
_Pensa a te e al tuo, di lavoro, maestà._  
Riesco a farti alterare solo quando mi allontano. Perché non capisci che sei tu a essere distante?  
_Mi auguro che con il tuo ospite tu ti comporti adeguatamente e con rispetto._  
_Mhm mhm._  
_E Prompto?_  
_A lezione._  
_Fra pochi giorni..._  
_Sì, lo so. Ma non mi bastano i soldi, ti faccio sapere quanto mi serve._  
Solo un cenno di assenso. Non ha offerto altro, non si aspettava un cedimento da parte mia. (A dir la verità, i soldi sono quasi finiti). Non chiederò altro denaro, me la caverò in qualche modo. (C’è Prompto accanto a me, cosa può andare male?).  
Ha tirato avanti la conversazione con le solite raccomandazioni. Il tono era esausto, sapeva che non lo stavo ascoltando. E in effetti avevo un problema: i passi di Gladio fuori dalla stanza. Pregavo che dovesse solo andare in bagno.  
Per fortuna si è accorto in tempo che ero in chiamata e ha fatto il giro del tavolo. Era vestito di casa, una tuta vecchia.  
   
(Ps: Ancora non ho capito perché mette quei completi sportivi fantastici solo la mattina per andare a correre al parco, a quell’ora mal che vada incrocia giusto il vicino di casa in ascensore) (Gladio e le tute, dovrebbe indossarle tutto il giorno e non girare mezzo nudo per casa. Anche se ha una bellissima schiena, starei a guardarlo per ore. Devo chiedergli dove prende i vestiti. Quando riavrò i soldi ci andrò insieme a Prompto).  
   
Comunque. Ero lì, Gladio da una parte e papà dall’altra. Per fortuna che sono bravo a gestire le presenze ingombranti: basta fare finta che non ci sono.  
Ho cercato di non seguirlo con gli occhi ma papà ha sentito qualcosa, o ha capito.  
_Ringrazia Gladiolus anche da parte mia, apprezzo molto il suo gesto. E tu, figlio mio, mi raccomando... A testa alta._  
_Mhm mhm. Lo farò._  
Gladio è rimasto accanto alla macchinetta del caffè, aspettando che fosse pronto. Da lì poteva vedere il monitor senza essere visto. L’ho trovato quasi divertente, e un po’ lo capisco. Chi non è incuriosito da mio padre, in qualche modo? Però ero teso, perché mi sarebbe dispiaciuto costringerlo a qualcosa che probabilmente non voleva: salutarlo.   
Capisco la sua situazione più di quanto lui immagini (o forse no, ma ne voglio parlare a parte) (Gladio mi piace, comunque *).  
Papà si è ritirato la montatura d’oro tra le dita, poi ha rimesso gli occhiali. Udienza finita.  
Ho sbruffato.  
Fidati di me, papà.   
Avrei voluto dirglielo, ma sarebbe suonato stupido.  
_Devo andare anche io. Ho lezione tra un po’._  
_Salutami Prompto... Se non hai tempo per il regalo, posso disporre io._  
_So cosa prendergli. La trovo qui in città. **_  
_Buono studio allora._  
_E tu riposa, hai un’aria terribile._  
   
   
* Io e Gladio.  
Quando ho chiuso con papà, Gladio mi ha messo davanti una tazza con il caffè-latte, il cucchiaino e lo zucchero. Poi si è rifatto il caffè. L’ho aspettato, si è seduto a tavola con me. Mi ha detto che pago un affitto quindi non c’è niente per cui ringraziare. L’ho ringraziato e si è arrabbiato – gli ho detto che non mi mette paura.  
Si è arrabbiato ancora di più, ma in modo quasi buffo.  
L’ho lasciato fare, ha detto cosa poco carine (che non mi va di riscrivere, dopo ne parlo con Prompto) (anche se brucerò questi fogli, mi sento già meglio). Quando si è calmato un po’ messo i piedi a terra, l’ho guardato negli occhi.  
Davvero, Gladio mi piace molto. Scommetto che alzerebbe la voce con me anche davanti a papà. Non è come gli altri. Dopotutto ha litigato con Clarus proprio perché non voleva saperne della mia famiglia (meno male che Prompto viene a sapere le cose che a casa mi nascondevano) (chissà come fa) (non gliel’ho mai chiesto, dovrei?).  
Non vuole essere la mia guardia del corpo? GRAZIE, GLADIO.  
E gliel’ho detto, che lo ringraziavo _io_ – proprio perché _non vuole essere la mia guardia del corpo_.  
Siamo un Lucis Caelum e un Amicitia, e allora?  
Non gli ho dato tempo di rispondere, era abbastanza sorpreso da poterlo battere sul tempo. Stavolta ero io a parlare ed era già abbastanza difficile farlo una volta.  
Gli ho detto chiaro e semplice come sono andate le cose: mio padre è contrario a me qui, a tutto questo qui o in qualunque altro posto sia _lontano_ da casa, abbiamo litigato di brutto e alla fine mi ha lasciato andare _ma_ alla condizione di andare dove avrebbe deciso lui.  
Mi aspettavo che Gladio dicesse qualcosa. I suoi occhi mi pesavano addosso come macigni, mi sono girato la tazza tra le mani, ho bevuto.  
_Grazie, e scusa se la mia famiglia ha creato disagi_.  
Non sapevo in che altro modo sottintendere il fatto che so del suo litigio con Clarus, suo padre. Che per me è un po’ uno zio, anche se tutte le persone legate a mio padre sono…  
Non volevo essere invadente, con Gladio.  
Se ne è rimasto zitto. Che angoscia, non riuscivo a ingoiare il latte. Avevo detto qualcosa che non dovevo, in fondo non erano affari miei, in fondo era sempre colpa mia.  
   
Si è alzato per mettere via la sua tazzina. Me ne sono rimasto buono al mio posto, aspettando che andasse via. Volevo sprofondare sotto le mattonelle.  
Mi si è avvicinato. Mi ha dato uno schiaffo dietro la nuca, proprio sul collo!  
“Ora è tutto chiaro, Nocto. Non capisci? Tuo padre voleva che ti trattassi male fino farti scappare! Ma gli è andata male!”  
Ero incredulo.  
Nessuno mi ha mai toccato in quel modo! Nessuno!  
Siamo scoppiati a ridere.  
È stato piacevole ridere insieme a Gladio. A questo, posso abituarmi.  
Magari ci riusciamo, a diventare amici.  
   
   
** La macchina fotografica per Prompto.  
   
\- Richiamare alle ~~16:30~~ 18:00  
\- Prendere gli indirizzi per gli obiettivi (meno male che ci sono gli autobus!!! _Chiedere a Gladio_ di aiutarmi a trovare dove prenderli)  
|_ (si è offerto di accompagnarmi, ma l’ho ringraziato e detto grazie e no, è una cosa che voglio fare da solo)  
   
Ps:  
\- Carta regalo - in stoffa  
\- Biglietto - preso  
(la festa sarà ~~una favola~~ da sballo!, tornano pure gli amici di Gladio! Ci sarà anche il nostro vicino di casa, chissà se verrà anche Lady Morgana, adoro troppo coccolarla)  
(Lascerò il regalo sotto il letto di Prompto, è una cosa tra noi, voglio essere lì da solo mentre gli si accendono gli occhi)  
   
(oggi sto scrivendo davvero un sacco, avevo un sacco di cose dentro... ma non mi va di tenere questo diario tutti i giorni. Tanto non succede mai niente. Sono felice di aver risolto con papà, però)  
   
Il regalo...  
Chissà se gli piacerà... ma no, sicuro che gli piacerà. Ogni anno ci penso sempre per settimane intere e poi lui mi guarda come se gli avessi regalato, che ne so, un castello.  
Basta poco per farlo felice, è una sensazione che provo solo quando lo vedo sorridere. Lui si accorge di come sono davvero io.  
Per lui non sono l'erede di mio padre, sono semplicemente _Nocto_. Sa andare oltre tutto.  
Comunque, quest’anno ho deciso di esagerare, con il regalo.  
L'ho trascinato con me praticamente di peso la mattina del trasloco. Non gli ho ancora detto che mi dispiaceva coinvolgerlo. Devo ricambiare in grande.  
   
La macchina fotografica, mi hanno detto nel negozietto, non solo è un ottimo strumento che sa fare tutte quelle cose che gli servono per l'Accademia, ma è la macchina di quel suo fotografo preferito... ha tutti i libri su di lui... (a proposito di libri,  DIRE A COR di andare nella vecchia casa di Prompto e prendergli tutte le cose. Ha anche dei miei fumetti, là, mi pare).  
Spero che vada tutto bene venerdì. È l'unica cosa che mi stia così a cuore. E poi se lo merita tanto, Prompto.


	8. - Compleanno -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua, il capitolo della svolta! Grazie per tutti i commenti (spero di riuscire a rispondere entro serata!!) e per gli apprezzamenti anche su FB. E abbiate fede: amiamo Alexis ma lavoriamo per la Promptis. <3

“Non capisco perché la gente abbia questa mania di fare i festini in casa” commentò Aranea mentre, concentrata, tracciava con maestria la linea sottile dell'eyeliner fucsia.  
“Perché sono più comodi, puoi fare il coglione in libertà e trovi sempre una camera da letto a disposizione”.  
Accanto a lei davanti al lungo specchio del piano del bagno stava Alexis, intento a dare un ultimo ritocco alla capigliatura studiata alla perfezione per apparire disordinata.  
L'amica, alzando gli occhi al cielo, richiuse la scatola dei trucchi e si mise due spruzzi di profumo su collo e polsi.  
“Sei un maniaco idiota, lasciatelo dire. Possibile che pensi sempre e solo a scopare?”  
“Assolutamente sì. A che altro dovrei pensare?”  
“Ad aiutarmi a scegliere le scarpe” rispose lei, tirandogli un pugnetto sul petto per invitarlo a seguirla verso l'immensa scarpiera che tenevano nel corridoio “tronchetti o stivali alti, con questa gonna?”  
“Quelli bassi mi fanno proprio schifo.”  
“Perfetto, vada per i tronchetti allora.”  
Ridacchiando con il solito ghigno strafottente, Alexis le prese gli stivaletti dal ripiano alto della scarpiera, guardando la ragazza con un'intesa che riusciva a diventare ogni giorno più forte. Erano più che sposati, da un certo punto di vista. Lui la lasciò darsi un’ultima controllata allo specchio, si mise il giaccone di pelle e prese i loro due caschi – il proprio rosso fuoco, quello di lei rosa chiaro e decorato da una ragnatela che pareva dipinta a mano.  
Aranea non si lasciò sfuggire lo sguardo soddisfatto dell'amico davanti allo specchio, mentre si beava dell'outfit scelto per la serata.  
In quasi quindici anni di amicizia, aveva imparato a conoscere il repertorio di sorrisi di Alexis e quello, di sicuro, era il _stasera me lo faccio_.  
E glielo augurava. Quella storia cominciava ad avere le atmosfere di una cotta.  
Gli passò davanti afferrando al volo la propria giacca e scuotendo i lunghi capelli argentati.  
“Vogliamo andare, Narciso?”  
“Sicuro, tesoro”.  
  
  
Aranea fece un gioco tra sé e sé: indovina chi aprirà. Di solito era Gladio, ma Alexis aveva mandato messaggi a Prompto dal momento che avevano messo piede a terra. Almeno quattro in quei due minuti che servivano per entrare nel portone.  
Aveva canticchiato _rabbit heart_ , in ascensore, Alexis.  
Aranea scommise che avrebbe aperto Prompto.  
E bingo. Il pack completo di sorriso esitante, maglietta smanicata di un rosso bruciato e pantaloni bianchi, capelli biondi che il mattino dovevano essere stati perfetti e adesso erano un po’ più naturali.  
Era veramente _adorabile_.  
“Auguri, biscottino!” esclamò gettando le braccia verso l'alto.  
“Ciao Aranea!” la salutò con un cenno del capo. E guardò Alexis, solo Alexis, per un lungo istante incantato. “Alexis...”.  
“Ciao piccolo. Buon compleanno”.  
Gli occhi di Prompto rifletterono chiaramente l’ammiccamento di Alexis, e si ammorbidirono in un’espressione arresa e contenta.  
Cominciava ad essere troppo anche per lei. A passo deciso e con un colpo di anca degno di una modella, s'intrufolò tra i due piccioncini per fare la sua comparsa nella cucina. La casa era così tirata a lucido da sembrare nuova. I ripiani erano spariti sotto i vassoi coperti di carta argentata, lo stereo era acceso e dava una musica che sembrava proprio nello stile di Prompto.  
L’unico a stonare era Gladio seduto al divano con le braccia conserte e l’aria tesa di un condannato al patibolo.  
Il signor vicino noioso si sarebbe finalmente degnato di presentarsi e Gladio osava farsi trovare in quelle condizioni? Uomini.  
“Gladiouls… Cos’è tutto questo ordine?”  
Lo stuzzicò, e come risposta ebbe un grugnito sotto voce che assomigliava tanto a un _è stato il principino_. Alexis riuscì comunque a captarlo, e rincarò la dose.  
“Almeno il tuo _ragazzo_ crederà che sei un bravo padrone di casa, eh, Gladio?”  
Quando mai Alexis perdeva l'occasione di lanciare frecciate acide contro chiunque? Nessun biondino, per quanto appetibile, poteva distrarlo dall'essere la solita testa di cazzo. Anche se Gladio aveva rotto con quella storia, ormai erano anni, lui e la sfrenata attrazione per un Acquario molto contorto.  
Una porta si aprì da dietro la libreria. Poteva trattarsi solo di una persona. Aranea sbatté le ciglia e ebbe quasi un colpo al cuore: vestiti larghi il doppio di lui, capelli vaporosi e guance ancora tutte rosse.  
Non poté trattenere un urletto gioioso. Oh, non avrebbe mai trovato una creatura più carina di Noctis appena uscito dalla doccia! Ma il Noctis appena uscito dalla doccia che la salutava sorridendo radioso, con quegli occhioni blu ancora così da bambino e i capelli soltanto asciugati in fretta era, effettivamente, ancora più carino.  
“Oh, Noctis! Fatti abbracciare!!!” squittì Aranea lanciandosi verso di lui. “Profumi di talco, che cosa adorabile!”  
E non solo. Aveva addosso un aroma tutto da mordere: Aranea _doveva_ farsi dire cos’era. Da quello che aveva capito Alexis dalle parole di Prompto, Noctis veniva da una famiglia ricca. Forse prima di andarsene si era rubato il profumo della madre (aveva un sentore di rosa selvatica, e forse miele?).  
Oddio, che donna bellissima doveva essere.  
“Scusatemi, oggi sono stato super incasinato ed è un miracolo che sia riuscito a lavarmi...”.  
Peccato per quella voce trascinata e un po’ piatta, Noctis.  
“Oh, sei una visione anche con la tuta! Girati un po', fammi vedere...oh, sì. Gladiouls, vedi? Questi sono pantaloni larghi che fanno risaltare comunque il fondo schiena, non quel pigiama che ti ostini a mettere in palestra”.  
“Il giorno in cui ascolterò i tuoi consigli di moda è molto lontano da oggi, Aranea”.  
“Ma sentilo! Se ti lasciassi sistemare il tuo look da orso, probabilmente riusciresti a rimorchiare...”.  
Il campanello di casa suonò e ogni voglia di scherzare morì dentro e fuori Gladio, facendo abbassare di due gradi la temperatura umorale in quella casa.  
“Ignis”.  
E purtroppo per Gladio, Alexis era rimasto vicino alla porta per corteggiarsi con gli occhi e le parole a bassa voce un Prompto mezzo stordito, che sembrava un delfinello disperso saltato dentro un acqua park.  
“Oh oh, apro io!”  
Alexis scartò sicuro e rapido come un’orca assassina, la porta fu aperta ed eccolo lì, l'ultimo invitato della serata.  
Aranea Ignis non lo aveva mai visto, ma a forza di sentirne parlare da Gladio se l'era immaginato esattamente così.  
“Buonasera” e fece un passo dentro casa, degnando Alexis di appena uno sguardo distratto. Volutamente. “Sono in ritardo?”  
Aranea fece stare zitta la folla di pensieri che le urlò in testa. Voleva osservarlo e basta, neutralmente. Era l’uomo per cui Gladio aveva perso un pezzo di cuore: era il suo esatto contrario e aveva appena _ignorato Alexis_ come solo una donna sarebbe riuscita a fare. Chapeau, chapeau signor vicino scopa in culo. Camicia che gli cadeva da Dio attorno ai fianchi e andava sotto i jeans (cucita su misura), montatura raffinata e costosa da over cinquanta (lo invecchiava quasi più delle rughe sulla fronte), e tra le braccia… un gatto? Piuttosto magnifico.  
“Lady Morgana!” dissero in coro Prompto e Noctis, sorridendo come due scemi.  
La gatta fu lasciata andare dal padrone e sfrecciò rapida nelle braccia del biondino.  
“Mi auguro che non sia un problema. Appena ho aperto la porta di casa è scappata e si è fermata davanti al vostro appartamento. Non me ne sono nemmeno accorto...”.  
Prompto, dopo aver dato un bacio sul musetto di Lady Morgana, lasciò che Noctis potesse carezzarla a sua volta.  
“Non ti preoccupare Ignis, io e Nocto la amiamo. Non dà alcun fastidio.”  
“È cresciuta molto, eh?” si aggiunse Gladio, che aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di avvicinarsi al suo _bello_.  
Strano. Con Gladio accanto, Ignis appariva completamente diverso. Si vedeva meglio il verde dei suoi occhi, era più… intenso? Ma seriamente?  
Che imbecilli. Si piacevano: era talmente evidente da apparire quasi ridicolo. Aranea proprio non riusciva a capire perché non stessero già insieme. Come al solito, avrebbe dovuto pensarci lei.  
Si avvicinò per presentarsi ad Ignis quando lo schiocco di lingua di Alexis la costrinse a voltarsi. Oh, no. Era seccato.  
“Ti piacciono i gatti, Prompto?”  
Si era incastrato a forza tra i due ragazzi e s'era messo a carezzare quel povero animale, che miagolò protendendosi verso Noctis.  
“Beh, sì...”  
“Ti facevo più tipo da cane.”  
“Mi piacciono anche i cani, veramente. Non è che ho preferenze...”  
_Ti facevo più tipo da cane, seriamente, Alexis?_  
Non lo vedeva così impacciato dalla prima superiore, quando parlava a quel tipo di quarta per cui s'era preso quella cotta stratosferica e che si era dimostrato un maledetto bastardo. Quello fu un brutto colpo, per Alexis. Aranea dovette intervenire di persona per zittire lui e quei bulletti patetici dei suoi amici. Impararono a loro spese che non si tocca il migliore amico di Aranea. Ma da allora, non aveva più visto Alexis interessarsi davvero a qualcuno. E con tutti gli amanti che aveva avuto, faceva veramente strano vederlo tanto impacciato.  
“Beh, ci siamo tutti, ci mettiamo a tavola? È tutto già pronto” annunciò Noctis con un accenno di broncio sulle labbra. Gelosia. E la piega un po’ arricciata, gli occhi attenti, gli davano un fascino che non era né carne né pesce.  
Non bene. Non bene proprio per niente. Aranea guardò di sott'occhio la reazione di Prompto e il suo intuito non la tradì. Come se si fosse svegliato da un qualche incantesimo (l'effetto Alexis, lo chiamava lei), il ragazzino strizzò rapidamente gli occhi e si voltò sorridendo verso l'amico.  
“Sì, a tavola! Ti do una mano Nocto!”  
  
  
Se c'era una cosa che Aranea odiava più delle coppiette, erano i triangoli. Seduta a gambe incrociate con la mano a massaggiarsi la tempia, si domandò perché la gente pensasse che tra i due sessi fossero le donne quelle più complicate.  
Seduti accanto a lei stavano Gladio ed Ignis, totalmente ignari che quello che funzionava in modo splendidamente disfunzionale tra loro, nel loro privato, era ridicolo: a metà tra due ragazzini alle prime armi in amore e due adulti troppo cortesi. Credevano davvero che nessuno avesse notato la tensione sessuale? Ah no, che stupida che era. Era l’unica testimone di tanto spreco, visto che dall’altra parte del tavolo si stava consumando un dramma di dimensioni analoghe.  
Alexis aveva avuto il buon gusto di non sedersi in mezzo solamente perché Noctis aveva fatto accomodare Prompto al centro.  
Povero Prompto, si sarebbe ritrovato un fortissimo torcicollo la mattina seguente, a forza di voltarsi tutto o da una parte o dall'altra. Quel cucciolo era fin troppo ingenuo per Alexis, ma questo lo rendeva il suo tipo di preda preferita. E quella pelle, santo cielo, pareva fatta per cambiare colore a ogni assalto verbale di Alexis e peggiorare sotto lo sguardo di Noctis.  
Per non parlare di quegli occhi ancora arrossati: a inizio cena Gladio aveva preteso un discorso, e il ragazzino si era alzato in piedi, si era aggrappato al bicchiere stretto tra le mani, e tutti quei grazie dalla sua bocca, e le labbra che cercavano di ricomporre a caso sorrisi che non volevano saperne. Parole per Noctis, che aveva organizzato tutto. Erano un ago bollente che ricamava sulla carne viva dell’orgoglio di Alexis. Se non fosse stato per quegli sguardi lanciati a intervalli regolari, l’assoluta innocenza di Prompto e la felicità che emanava... Sguardi verso Alexis, che cercavano conferme, sguardi di insicurezza e… desiderio. Minuzie così belle che Aranea aveva sospirato, sospendendo ogni ulteriore riflessione per dopo.  
Era la serata di Prompto, di quel biscottino adorabile morbido e appena sfornato, e Alexis e Noctis rischiavano di farlo morire nel giro di cinque minuti. C’erano modi molto migliori di essere mangiati, decisamente.  
Per fortuna il catering sembrava sceso dalle mani degli dei in cielo, e almeno distrasse un po’ gli appetiti. A quanto pare Noctis aveva chiesto consiglio a un uomo che lavorava per la sua famiglia, un certo Cor (possibile che tutto di quel frollino dai capelli corvini fosse delizioso? Aveva persino una specie di maggiordomo che si chiamava come uno dei pochi maschi di cui Aranea avesse mai avuto un poster: l’allora diciottenne Cor Leonis, l’eroe di guerra, con quegli occhi che solo a ripensarci...).  
Era tutto molto leggero, anche se c’erano pochissime verdure e pesce proprio niente. Gli spaghettoni freddi con la salsa però erano eccezionali, li aveva trovati così buoni solo ad Altissia. Per il resto era il trionfo di proteine e carboidrati, cosa che estasiò tutti gli altri tranne Ignis. Era buffo perché anche lui sembrava avere il suo stesso problema, alla ricerca quasi disperata di qualcosa che non fosse carne.  
Prompto masticava doviziosamente, felice, cullato dalle chiacchiere di Alexis e Gladio, che ruspavano come cinghialotti, neanche ci fosse stata la carestia. Noctis in compenso mangiava lentamente, riusciva a prendere tra i denti i bocconcini dagli spiedini con l’eleganza di un principino. Era stanco, si vedeva. In compenso Alexis stava giocando una carta dopo l’altra con la destrezza di un vecchio prestigiatore, catalizzando l’attenzione di Prompto in modo sempre più chiaro. Noctis non aveva reazioni particolari, a riguardo… Forse Alexis aveva ragione, tutto sommato.  
Gladio e Ignis in compenso erano di una noia atroce. Avevano parlato di tutto e niente sul serio, di questo passo avrebbero stabilito un record per l’interazione più imbarazzante del decennio.  
Aranea si concentrò sulla bellezza dei polsi di Noctis, calcolando mentalmente le misure del suo corpo. Avrebbe potuto fare il modello, magari gli interessava. Oh, doveva trovare il modo di parlarci a tu per tu.  
  
  
“Vi va se porto il dolce?”  
“Hai fatto un dolce?” gli domandò Gladio, che chissà come sembrava avere posto per altro cibo.  
“Il signor… ehm… _Noctis_ mi ha chiesto di prepararlo”.  
Gladio poggiò il gomito sul tavolo, puntando gli occhi su un Noctis improvvisamente al centro dell’attenzione di tutti. Cosa che non gli piaceva, evidentemente. Mise il broncio.  
“Ho perso più tempo del previsto per una cosa, non ho avuto modo di prendere anche quello”.  
Oh, ma Gladio non avrebbe mollato, voleva i dettagli. Fu Ignis a togliere Noctis dall’impaccio.  
“A dire il vero sono stato io a chiedergli stamattina se potevo contribuire in qualche modo”.  
“Non dovevi, Ignis...” la vocina di Prompto, che sembrava aver mangiato troppo. Aveva le difese a terra. Se Alexis non incasinava tutto con qualche stronzata, era fatta.  
Ignis si alzò in piedi, non fece fare alla sedia alcun rumore, posò il tovagliolo accanto al piatto.  
“È stato un piacere. L'ho lasciato in frigo da me, ma credo che si sia sufficientemente raffreddato”.  
Oh no, Alexis stava per dire una delle sue. Aranea cercò una battuta congrua per distrarlo, ma Prompto fu decisamente più efficace: sfiorò la mano di Alexis in modo così tenero, con la scusa di prendergli l’accendino per guardarlo da vicino. Lady Morgana era saltata in braccio a Noctis e facendosi coccolare guardava il padrone che metteva le posate nel piatto. Era un gesto così educato e a questo punto se _qualcuno_ fosse stato sveglio avrebbe detto l’unica battuta ammissibile a questo punto.  
Aranea sospirò con un lievissimo _nh_ nelle narici, che poteva sembrare una esternazione soddisfatta per la cena. In realtà era un raffinatissimo codice che neanche fossero stati gemelli, lei e Alexis. Andava benissimo infilarsi caldo e pronto nelle mutande di Prompto ma _quel tonto grande e grosso di Gladio non stava facendo niente_ e Ignis era già alla porta.  
“Gladiolus” miagolò quindi Alexis, incapace di trattenere il sorrisetto. Incrociò le braccia sul tavolo, guardando con una faccia da schiaffi un Gladio totalmente all’erta. “Ignis ha lavorato tutto il giorno e tu invece non hai fatto un emerito cazzo, perché non gli dai una mano?”  
“Sì, Gladio, non vergognarti a essere un po’ cavaliere ogni tanto”.  
“Prima di leccare la crema bisogna lavorarci un po’, lo sai bene. Vai a fare il tuo dovere”.  
Prompto arrossì così tanto che nascose il viso nella mano, mentre la mano di Alexis era sotto il tavolo. A occhio e croce, poggiata a metà coscia.  
Noctis invece passava le dita nel pelo lungo di Lady Morgana, perso totalmente nel farle le coccole.  
Gladio batté la mano sul tavolo nell’alzarsi, quasi controvoglia. Era il tipo che odiava sentirsi dire quello che doveva fare. Stava ubbidendo solo perché moriva dalla voglia di farlo, in realtà. Aranea poggiò il mento sulle dita intrecciate e annuì quando gli occhi dell’amico cercarono i suoi.  
“Vai, cavaliere. Adesso o mai più”.  
Era la benedizione degli amici. Aranea guardò tutti i presenti, persino Noctis alzò il viso dalla gatta. Gladio sbruffò, e la voce di Prompto fu di una gentilezza squisita. Era imbarazzato e decisamente disinibito (aveva bevuto molto poco, era brillo di Alexis e ridotto a una cosina di desiderio e tenerezza).  
“Dai, Gladio!”  
Il rumore secco della porta che si chiudeva fu seguito da un urlo di Alexis.  
“SCOPATELO, GLADIO!”  
Aranea spalancò gli occhi e sputò il vino che aveva appena messo in bocca. Era a metà tra lo scioccato e il divertito, e tirò un calcio sotto il tavolo per punire l'amico. L'imprecazione di Prompto le suggerì che aveva sbagliato gamba, ma ignorò le lamentele del ragazzo.  
“Quanto puoi essere coglione da uno a dieci?!?”  
Alexis però rideva sguaiatamente tenendosi la maglietta con la mano all'altezza del petto. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Oh dai, Aranea! Se non glielo dici esplicitamente quei due ci mettono dieci anni per tenersi la mano!”  
“Questo lo so anche io ma ora di sicuro stanno morendo di imbarazzo!”  
“Fidati, non conosci Gladio come lo conosco io. Io so come ragiona la sua testolina bacata. Scommettiamo 50 guil che quel dolce arriva tra due ore”  
“Non scommetto soldi, Alexis”.  
“Allora scommettiamo una settimana di scelta esclusiva della musica che mettiamo a casa. Se vinco io, non voglio sentire né Lady Gaga né Rihanna. Se vinci tu, non metto su la mia musica neanche una volta”.  
“Certo che dovete essere proprio in confidenza se Gladio non è tornato indietro ad ucciderti”.  
La voce di Noctis stupì tutti e tre i ragazzi, che si girarono a guardarlo per capire se fosse infastidito o se semplicemente avesse fatto una battuta riuscita male. Il visetto di Noctis, però, non tradiva nulla.  
Forse solo Prompto colse qualcosa in più, ma sembrava disorientato anche lui. Come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi dell'improvviso malumore di Noctis.  
Aranea pregò con tutto il suo cuore che Alexis si ficcasse il testosterone in luoghi privati e non rispondesse alla provocazione del tutto ignara di Noctis, ma quando mai poteva accadere che non cogliesse una sfida aperta così esplicitamente?  
“Oh, il principino ha le zanne sotto quelle labbra perfette che si ritrova, eh? Noctis, Noctis… Ho solo che fatto un favore a Gladio, fidati di me. Se noti, non abbiamo ancora un dolce nel piatto”.  
La risposta di Noctis fu uno sguardo ostile e le labbra perfettamente immobili. Non aveva intenzione di ribattere direttamente. Si alzò, sprezzante. E qui Alexis non avrebbe avuto mai la maturità di soprassedere, anzi era già pronto a sfoderare le unghie.  
_Nel suo repertorio di sorrisi_ questo era _rissa senza prigionieri_.  
“Dai, Alexis...” intervenne Prompto, piuttosto ignaro del reale pericolo. Posò la mano su quella di Alexis. “Gladio è davvero innamorato di Ignis, si vede. Non scherzarci su troppo”.  
Funzionò così bene che Alexis rise, allacciando lo sguardo a quello di Prompto. Aranea non riuscì a capire se era una mossa intelligente oppure il sintomo di una cotta. Entrambe erano abbastanza inconcepibili, ma non vedeva una terza possibilità.  
“E va bene, va bene. Siete diventati i suoi piccoli cavalieri voi due? Lasciamo quei due a scopare in santa pace e apriamo i regali. Il mio è questo, Prompto!”  
Per rimarcare quanto gliene importasse, Noctis si mise a richiamare Lady Morgana, che era salita sulla libreria e si aggirava incerta su come scendere.  
Sfilandosi dalle tasche una busta sottile, ovviamente incartata di rosso, Alexis si sporse verso il festeggiato, portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
“È il biglietto del concerto a cui mi hai detto di voler andare. Poltrone numerate” e poi, mormorando al suo orecchio e baciandolo sul lobo “l'altro regalo lo scartiamo assieme tra un po', cosa dici?”.  
La gatta saltò tra le braccia di Noctis, che la mise in terra gentilmente. Prese i regali sul divano e li mise sulle gambe di Prompto.  
“Tolgo i piatti, così puoi scartarli sul tavolo”.  
Prompto, ancora stordito dal tocco delicato della bocca di Alexis, balbettò qualcosa sul dare una mano. Il tono di Noctis fu il solito, era impossibile capire se fosse solo troppo stanco, indifferente o chissà cos’altro. Aranea sentiva i pensieri di Alexis, che si riassumevano bene in _frigido_. Prompto invece era così trasparente, con le mani poggiate sui pacchi, impacciato, una che teneva la busta rossa di Alexis ancora chiusa.  
Dava l’impressione che potesse anche non aprirli mai, ed essere perfettamente felice di aver avuto dei _doni_.  
Aranea si diede dell’idiota. Frugò nella borsetta per trovare il proprio.  
“Frollino! Apri prima il mio! Fammi vedere come ti stanno!”  
“Aranea, dimmi che non gli hai regalato dei vestiti...”.  
Noctis sparecchiava il resto del tavolo, seguito da Lady Morgana come un’ombra.  
“No!” sorrise radiosa, aspettando che Prompto scartasse il suo dono “guanti! Hai la pelle delicata, devi tenere protette le mani dal freddo. Provali, provali!”  
Proprio come aveva immaginato, gli calzavano a pennello. Sarebbero stati benissimo con il giaccone che aveva sempre addosso nelle foto sui social.  
“Aranea, sono bellissimi… grazie!”  
Oh, ora capiva cosa intendeva Alexis quando le aveva detto _ha un sorriso meraviglioso quando è spontaneo_.  
“Di nulla dolcezza, amo vestire bene le persone. Che ti hanno preso gli altri due? Apri, apri che sono curiosa!”  
Il regalo di Gladio sorprese per l'eccesso di buon gusto che aveva avuto nello scegliere. Tanto Alexis quanto Aranea capirono, da quella bellissima felpa grigia, quanto Gladio si stesse _affezionando_ al ragazzo.  
“Mi viene da ridere così tanto!”  
“Per cosa, Aranea...?”  
“Avresti dovuto sentire Gladio un mese fa, quando gli siete piombati in casa. E adesso invece è una specie di biscottino ripieno con voi due...”  
Noctis, le spalle rivolte verso il tavolo, si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita. Lo scambio di battute avvenuto tra lui e Gladio era ancora abbastanza fresco per apparire insolito. Aranea ne approfittò per riportarlo tra loro: nessuno doveva essere triste, quella sera. Specialmente il piccolo Noctis.  
Aranea riuscì a mantenere un bel sorriso anche se dentro la fulminò la consapevolezza di agire in perfetta cattiva fede: chissà cosa c’era tra lui e Prompto, e Alexis glielo stava per portare via.  
“Cosa ridi, tu, frollino?”  
“No, no, nulla è che...pensare Gladio come un biscottino ripieno va oltre le facoltà della mia immaginazione...”  
Anche Prompto, spontaneo, si unì alle risatine di Noctis.  
Era _straziante_.  
“Diciamo che più che altro ha degli strani istinti paterni, il che lo rende abbastanza inquietante...”  
“Tipo come quando fa finta di aver preparato più caffè del dovuto e te ne sbatte una tazza davanti al naso”.  
“O quando ti controlla rapidamente per vedere se stai uscendo di casa vestito abbastanza”.  
“E i messaggi, Prompto”.  
“Sono in pizzeria, voi siete a casa se vi prendo la pizza?”  
Cercò di imitare la voce di Gladio, suonò ridicolo e così affettuoso.  
“Sei uscito senza aver fatto colazione, non è salutare, prenditi qualcosa al bar o ti sbatto fuori di casa”.  
Ridevano, i due ragazzini, fino a quando non incrociarono il reciproco sguardo e quello di Noctis improvvisamente si incupì, abbassandosi e tornando a concentrarsi sui piatti che c'erano da lavare.  
Alexis mise sotto il naso di Prompto l'ultimo regalo.  
“Avanti, ti manca quello del vicino di casa”.  
Chissà perché, da Ignis si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di buon gusto ma estremamente impersonale. Invece, si ritrovò tra le mani un libro veramente azzeccato.  
_Le 300 foto più famose della Storia._  
Alexis fischiò, rubando il libro dalle mani di Prompto.  
“Questo sì che è un regalo serio e utile, eh, Aranea? Così il nostro piccolo fotografo può prendere qualche spunto per diventare famoso...”  
“A me in verità piacciono le foto ritratto”.  
Alexis fischiò di apprezzamento.  
“Dai, allora fai una foto a me e Aranea”.  
“Ho la macchinetta in camera”.  
Era ingenuo. Era una risposta totalmente ingenua e così perfetta che appena se la trovò fuori dalle labbra Prompto si rese conto.  
Oh, il sorriso di Alexis. Quello da _va tutto bene, tesoro mio_.  
Il tocco languido dei polpastrelli di Alexis mentre sfilavano la busta rossa dalle dita di Prompto per farne una carezza sulle sue labbra.  
Aranea controllò con la coda dell’occhio Noctis, di spalle. Aspettò ad alzarsi per non attirare la sua attenzione verso il tavolo.  
La voce di Alexis.  
“Hai anche il computer, in camera? Ti ho iscritto come Ospite invitato al Club che ci ha riservato i posti, dobbiamo farla subito questa iscrizione, da pc staremo più… Comodi, che ne pensi?”  
L'aria si fece improvvisamente pesante, ed era raro, veramente raro, che Alexis sopportasse simili situazioni. Ma, forse, la sua vigliaccheria (o istinto di sopravvivenza, come lo chiamava lui) iniziava a fare cilecca, per Prompto. Se non fosse stato per Noctis, Aranea avrebbe avuto un colpo al cuore a vedere il proprio migliore amico _così_ preso da qualcuno.  
Il dado era tratto, spettava a Prompto sporgersi per vedere quale numero fosse uscito. E per quanto ingenuo potesse essere, non poteva non sapere cosa avrebbe significato un suo sì.  
Ma qui stava la finezza della caccia di Alexis. Per come aveva posto la domanda, non aveva ragione di rispondere di no, anche avesse avuto l'intenzione di farlo...sorrise.  
“Okay”.  
Meno male male che Noctis non poté vedere il suo sorriso, mentre rispondeva ad Alexis perdendosi in quegli occhi verde smeraldo. Sarebbe stato un colpo d'arco mirato direttamente al centro del cuore.  
La mano di Alexis, sotto il tavolo, ora era decisamente più in alto della coscia. Si leccò le labbra.  
“Perfetto allora” sussurrò alla sua preda caduta nella trappola, per poi alzarsi ed annunciare un “ci mettiamo poco, eh”.  
_Maledetto bastardo. Te ne sei accorto, di Noctis, eppure mi lasci da sola con lui mentre te ne vai a scopare._  
Noctis non osò nemmeno voltarsi, ma quando sentì i passi fin troppo familiari di Prompto, un bicchiere gli scivolò nel lavello facendo un rumore infernale sulle altre stoviglie. Doveva averlo capito, che l'amico gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata colpevole prima di sparire dietro la libreria, tra e grinfie di Alexis?  
_Ti prego, Alexis, almeno fallo silenziosamente._  
“Ti sei fatto male, frollino?” domandò Aranea, alzandosi dal tavolo e raccogliendo gli ultimi due piatti.  
“No, mi è solo scivolato. Non mi sono ancora abituato davvero a lavare i piatti”.  
Li posò accanto al lavello, sul piano bagnato dagli schizzi di acqua e detersivo.  
“Figlio unico, eh?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Sei palesemente un figlio unico, se i tuoi non ti hanno mai fatto lavare i piatti! Ma non ti offendere, anche io prima di andare a vivere da sola non sapevo fare nulla. Fu un trauma, il mio primo anno!”  
“Non vivevi con Alexis?”  
“Oh, no, mio padre mi comprò l'appartamento in cui vivo ora, ma ci stavo da sola. È un bell'appartamento grande, ma era orribile starci da sola e non sai quanti disastri tra lavatrice, lavastoviglie e tutte quelle cose che vanno fatte in casa.”  
Rise, strappando un sorriso divertito ed interessato perfino a Noctis.  
“Puoi dirlo a Gladio, allora? Mi odia qualsiasi cosa io faccia.”  
“Non è vero che ti odia. Fa solo finta perché è un ariete cocciuto che sta provando a rimorchiare un acquario. Se non ti ha ancora sbattuto fuori, significa che gli piaci. E poi, non è che lui sia proprio nato perfetto, eh...dovevi vedere la casa sua e di Alexis il loro primo anno. Una specie di porcile. Ma nel tempo si...” prese dalle mani di Noctis un bicchiere appena lavato e lo posizionò nello scolapiatti sopra le loro teste “...impara!”.  
Noctis la guardò con quegli occhi impenetrabili, troppo profondi e troppo silenziosi. Erano tristi, ma le labbra forzarono un sorriso sincero.  
“Grazie, Aranea. Sai...”  
“Cosa?”  
“Mmmh. Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno...”  
“So tenere ogni segreto, frollino. Spara!”  
Noctis fece un respiro profondo come se stesse per fare un tuffo nell'acqua, chiuse il rubinetto e si asciugò le mani. Non riuscì a nascondere lo sguardo che lanciò verso la libreria, ma tornò a dedicare la propria attenzione alla ragazza con la solita gentilezza. Pareva un bambino.  
“Sono venuto a vivere da solo perché volevo dimostrare a mio padre che potevo decidere da me per la mia vita, ma...da solo non credo sarei davvero in grado di farlo”.  
“Per questo hai voluto Prompto con te?”  
La domanda fu troppo diretta, perché finalmente il viso di Noctis tradì una reazione sincera. Stupore, imbarazzo e...purtroppo, tristezza.  
Aranea inclinò il viso come una cagnolina curiosa, lo prese per mano e lo portò con sé a sedersi al tavolo su cui ora stavano solo tovaglia e bottiglie. Ne prese una, un rosato delicato, e la porse al ragazzo. Lui ne bevve un sorso molto abbondante.  
“Non ho ma fatto niente senza di lui. Fin da quando siamo bambini...”  
“Non devi vergognartene, Noctis. È naturale appoggiarsi agli altri, specie se ci sono così cari. Ma crescere significa anche imparare ad...affrontare le cose da soli, a testa alta.”  
Per la seconda volta nella conversazione, lo sguardo di Noctis si risvegliò. Questa volta però, invece che tristezza, si accese di...passione. Di che tipo essa fosse, Aranea non riuscì a capirlo.  
“ _A testa alta...”_  
“Sai, Noctis. Anche a me passano per la testa le stesse tue paure. Quest'anno dovrei fare un tirocinio, e in realtà vorrei provare in un'altra città, ma mi spaventa un sacco l'idea di lasciare i miei amici. Soprattutto Alexis”.  
Fare il nome del migliore amico fu un azzardo, ma Aranea doveva osare se voleva capire che genere di gelosia muovesse Noctis. Essere diretti era l'unico modo, per quanto spiacevole.  
Come aveva sospettato, Noctis non reagì.  
“Da quanto tempo vi conoscete?”  
“Da quanto avevamo 7 anni. È tutta una vita! E ne abbiamo passate così tante, sempre assieme...ma devo seguire la mia vita, adesso, mi capisci?”  
Noctis si abbandonò completamente sulla sedia, giocherellando con l'orlo della maglia over-size.  
“Io non potrò farlo”.  
Oh, Aranea ci aveva visto giusto. Non era solamene bellissimo, quel ragazzo. Aveva qualcosa, dentro, come un diamante sotto la crosta di roccia. Cosa nascondeva? Moriva dalla voglia di saperlo, ma si mosse cauta.  
“...famiglia complicata?”  
“Come...?”  
“Ho solo tirato ad indovinare. E poi, anche Gladio mi faceva discorsi simili ai tuoi, i primi due anni che lo conoscevo. Quindi diciamo che sono allenata...”  
“Gladio...? Ah, beh, sì.”  
“Te ne ha parlato?”  
“Mmmh...diciamo di sì.”  
“Noctis” si sporse davanti al suo viso, battendo le lunghe ciglia e carezzandogli il viso con il dorso della mano “ti dirò quello che dissi a lui allora. Tu non sei quello che credono gli altri, nemmeno la tua famiglia. Ma troverai il modo di renderli orgogliosi. Devi solo capire cosa desideri, e fare di tutto per ottenerlo”.  
Aranea sapeva che quelle erano parole profonde, ma nel caso di Noctis, vista l'espressione che si disegnò sul viso improvvisamente _troppo_ serio, forse erano una lama troppo affilata. Decise di alleggerire.  
“Oh, e poi questi discorsi devi rimandarli tra minimo tre anni. Non lo sai che gli anni dell'università sono il massimo, se sai come goderteli? Le feste, le belle lezioni, la gente che incontri, i flirt da corridoio...”  
“Flirt da corridoio?”  
Lei ridacchio, puntellando con le unghie perfettamente smaltate il petto di Noctis.  
“Sì, le cotte che ti prendi per gente a cui non parlerai mai, ma che incontri sempre nello stesso posto alla stessa ora e a cui lanci quegli sguardi che neanche quando sei seriamente a letto con qualcuno fai. Uno spasso. Ah, e poi ci sono le sbronze con gli amici. E vuoi mettere, far imbarazzare Gladiolus davanti al vicino antipatico? Quello sì che è un problema serio.”  
Finalmente, Noctis rise di cuore.  
Poi, il miagolio di Lady Morgana costrinse i due ragazzi ad asciugarsi le lacrime agli occhi e a voltarsi verso la porta di ingresso.  
“Dici che...?”  
“Sicuro. Ci sta arrivando il dolce, Noctis! Fingi non-chalance, mi raccomando”.  
Aveva appena superato lo scoglio di un Noctis geloso e in preda alla disperazione, quand'ecco che doveva scontrarsi con Gladio ed Ignis di ritorno dall'eroica impresa.  
Meno male che guidava Alexis, perché doveva assolutamente bere per sopravvivere alla situazione.  
Quando li vide entrare nella cucina, con in mano quel vassoio che aveva l'aria di essere stato tirato fuori dal frigo prima della sveltina e non dopo (Dio, uomini!), Aranea li trovò se possibile ancora più ridicoli di prima.  
Tra i due, il meno divertente era Gladio. Aveva un sorrisetto imbarazzato ma tutto sommato sereno e spontaneo. Visti i segni rossi che sbucavano dal collo della maglia, però, il vicino noioso doveva graffiare, a letto.  
Ignis, invece, sarebbe stato da immortalare da una fotocamera. Maledicendo di avere l'Iphone scarico, Aranea si stampò nella memoria la visione di quell'uomo che tentava invano di raccogliere la propria dignità perduta.  
I capelli erano sfuggiti alla piega della cera e ricadevano sul suo viso (chissà quanto glieli aveva tirati, Gladio), la camicia fuori dai pantaloni e slacciata sugli ultimi due bottoni. Una manica, poi, era spiegazzata in maniera eccessiva anche per Gladio. Quanto lo aveva stretto?  
Nessuno dei quattro aveva la minima idea di cosa dire per rompere l'enorme imbarazzo che non faceva che aumentare minuto dopo minuto, fino a quando Gladio non si accorse dell'assenza del festeggiato e di Alexis, e tutta la soddisfazione di essersi finalmente fatto Ignis svanì visibilmente dai suoi occhi.  
“Vuoi una mano, Gladio?” domandò lei, alzandosi verso la credenza per prendere i piatti.  
Sperava tanto che distrarlo potesse evitare la domanda che, invece, rovinò sul cuore di Noctis in tutta la sua schiettezza.  
“Dov'è Prompto?”  
_Idiota. Eppure il sangue dovrebbe esserti tornato al cervello!_  
“In camera con Alexis”.  
Doveva avergli fatto male vomitare quelle quattro parole.  
“Ah. Che facciamo per il dolce?”  
“Mangiamolo comunque, non credo gli dispiacerà non soffiare le candeline”.  
“Abbiamo anche aperto i regali!” s'inserì Aranea mentre si offrì di tagliare il dolce in quattro fette e a metterle sui piattini “Ignis, il tuo è stato davvero un bel pensiero!”  
“Mi è giunta informazione che Prompto amasse la fotografia, quello può essere un libro istruttivo”.  
Come riuscisse a rendere noioso anche un regalo figo e azzeccato, proprio era un mistero.  
“E la mia felpa, gli è piaciuta?”  
“Sicuro. Devi dirmi dove vai a prendere quelle maglie, Gladio. Appena papà mi ricarica la carta ci devo andare.”  
Aranea posò i quattro piatti al tavolo, ognuno con la propria fetta di torta panna e fragole. Aveva un aspetto delizioso, gli ingredienti sembravano di primissima qualità.  
Tentò di spostare la conversazione sui discorsi di circostanza, per sviare dalla tensione e dall'imbarazzo di sottofondo.  
“Dove hai imparato a cucinare, Ignis?”  
“Per hobby. Alcuni piatti li trovo sui libri di ricette, altri li invento io. Questa torta, per esempio”.  
“L'hai inventata tu?”  
“Beh, non è che possa dire di averla inventata. È un classico, dopotutto. Però diciamo che ho perfezionato la ricetta originale con qualche ingrediente segreto”.  
Aranea guardò Noctis, divertita. Erano entrambi sporchi di panna sulle labbra, ed entrambi stavano masticando avidamente un pezzo troppo grande di torta. Erano due bambini soddisfatti.  
“Bello, intelligente e sai pure cucinare. Sei un uomo da portare all'altare, eh, Ignis?”  
Non capendo la battuta, Ignis si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e con aria truce rispose:  
“Il matrimonio non è tra le mie priorità attuali, a dire il vero”.  
Accanto a lui, il piatto già vuoto e ripulito, Gladio soffocò un colpo di tosse.  
Oh, se solo avesse tossito pochi attimi più tardi...  
Dalla stanza dei ragazzi, improvviso e spiacevole, si sentì un suono decisamente poco fraintendibile. Ripensando alla tonalità della voce di Prompto, era già un miracolo che il primo gemito fosse arrivato loro dopo tutto quel tempo. Ma, per quanto rapido fosse stato, arrivò comunque e disastrosamente alle orecchie di Noctis, che si voltò verso la libreria fissandola come se qualcuno gli avesse lanciato un secchio di acqua gelida e vi si fosse nascosto dietro.  
Un secchio di acqua gelida lanciato in pieno inverno, sotto una tempesta di neve e ghiaccio.  
Ignis e Gladio si limitarono a fingere di non aver sentito. Il primo tagliò un altro pezzetto di torta con la forchetta, il secondo si aprì una bottiglia di birra e ne buttò giù circa un quarto in un solo sorso.  
Noctis, teso come un gatto, stava palesemente lottando contro l'istinto che aveva di origliare. Voleva sapere, ma non sarebbe sopravvissuto ad un'ipotetica conferma. Sperava, era evidente, di aver sentito male, di aver frainteso...  
Ma un secondo gemito, questa volta più lungo e strascicato, levò ogni speranza dagli occhi di Noctis.  
Merda. Merda, merda, merda.  
Quei due si piacevano, questa era la prova definitiva. Quei due si piacevano e il suo migliore amico si stava scopando Prompto nella loro camera, alla festa organizzatagli da Noctis, con Noctis presente che sentiva tutto.  
Questo era troppo da gestire anche per lei.  
“Gladio, posso ricaricare il telefono?”  
“Ovvio che puoi. Mettilo sulla presa accanto ai fornelli”.  
Doveva scrivere assolutamente ad Alexis. Non ci voleva un genio per capire che quel gemito era stato sicuramente la conclusione di qualsiasi cosa Alexis stesse facendo a Prompto, e dato che conosceva (malauguratamente) le sue abitudini sessuali, aveva calcolato circa tre minuti di tempo di coccole e baci di circostanza prima di riprendere il seguito. Dovevano finirla lì immediatamente.  
-Rincoglionito, vi ha sentiti pure la gente al piano terra. Fatti passare l'arrapamento e porta la tua faccia da culo a tavola, adesso.  
Non fece in tempo a posare il telefono sul piano, che sentì la suoneria di quello di Alexis oltre la porta.  
Grazie a Dio si era portato il telefono in camera.  
Ma oramai era tardi per salvare il salvabile.  
Noctis si era alzato per nascondersi dietro lo schienale del divano, chiuso in un silenzio di tomba.  
Ignis lo fissava con curiosità, Gladio invece fissava Ignis probabilmente ripercorrendo le tappe della loro recente sveltina.  
Aranea li voleva uccidere tutti.  
“Chi vuole un'altra fetta di torta?”  
“La torta del vicino? Io la voglio!”  
_Alexis, maledetto bastardo._  
Se ne era sbucato fuori dalla libreria con il solito passo morbido, le gambe fasciate in quei jeans che poche ore prima non erano tanto sgualciti. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e si sedette al proprio posto, trionfale come un generale a battaglia vinta.  
“Aranea, la torta?”  
_Te la lancerei in faccia._  
“Puoi anche venire a prendertela”.  
Alexis, schioccando la lingua, si alzò facendo un rumore infernale con la sedia per raggiungere l'amica. Le prese il piatto dalle mani, si posò al piano della cucina e ne assaggiò un pezzo, non prima di averle sorriso con il solito ghigno da schiaffi.  
“Oh, fragole, adoro i dolci con le fragole, Ignis. È _sublime_ ”.  
“Sì, Ignis” gli fece eco l'amica, “è un'opera d'arte culinaria”.  
“La panna è dolce al punto giusto”.  
“E le fragole, così fresche...”  
“E la pasta ai biscotti!”  
Oh, quella torta. Sarebbe diventata la vera protagonista della serata, ed elogiarla sarebbe stato comunque meglio di starsene in silenzio a lasciare che l'imbarazzo corrodesse quel poco di pazienza che era rimasta in Aranea.  
Come facesse Alexis a comportarsi come se niente fosse stato, proprio non se ne capacitava. Le stava venendo mal di testa, sentiva la tempia pulsare sotto la frangetta argentata e decise di andare in bagno per spezzare un po' la tensione. Loro avevano fatto quel casino, loro lo dovevano risolvere.  
Ma Noctis...le dispiaceva così tanto.  
Passandogli accanto, lo osservò. Se ne stava immobile sul divano, con il viso nascosto dai capelli ed immerso nel suo videogioco preferito sul cellulare.  
“Biscottino....”  
Ma Aranea non riuscì ad arrivare in bagno. La casa di Gladio non le era mai sembrata tanto grande.  
Alexis aveva lasciato la porta della camera dei ragazzi aperta, prima di fare la sua entrata in scena. Prompto, seduto sul bordo del letto completamente sfatto, se ne stava a fissarsi le mani mentre muoveva le dita nervosamente.  
Sospirando, Aranea decisi di entrare. Lui sobbalzò.  
“Aranea!”  
La guardò colpevole, la domanda che non trovò voce nacque e morì sulle sue labbra tremanti. Il labiale, tuttavia, tradì un _Noct..._  
“Dai, vieni in bagno con me e sciacquati la faccia. Non puoi chiuderti qui dentro”.  
Gli afferrò la mano e se lo trascinò dietro. Aveva ancora la pelle bollente.  
“Avanti, lavati via quella faccia da funerale. Alexis ti ha trattato bene?”  
“Alexis...! Sì, lui è stato...perfetto”.  
Aveva la voce roca, ma a sentire il nome di Alexis gli era sfuggito un sorriso, uno vero.  
“Non avevo dubbi. È cotto, sai, di te. Gli devi piacere davvero...vedi di trattarmelo bene”.  
Sorrise anche lei, dandogli un colpetto sul fianco. Finalmente, Prompto stava iniziando a rilassarsi. Povero piccolo, doveva provare così tanti sentimenti contrastanti, che era un miracolo che non fosse già scappato.  
“Adesso però andiamo di là, che te lo porto via. Domattina dobbiamo lavorare entrambi e tu...devi riposare”.  
Gli fece una carezza sul viso, un occhiolino e lo precedette verso la cucina. Li ritrovò tutti seduti attorno al tavolo a parlare tranquilli, tranne Noctis che non aveva mosso un muscolo né lo fece quando Prompto gli passò davanti a testa china per raggiungere Alexis.  
“Finto rosso, alziamo le tende. Alza il culo e prendi i caschi”.  
“Di già, Aranea? Stavo parlando di cose serie con Gladio...”  
Ghignò sotto lo sguardo severo dell'amica, mise un braccio attorno alla vita di Prompto e gli diede un bacio sul fianco. Le dita, sottili e sfacciate, s'intrufolarono sotto la sua maglietta.  
“Devo lavorare domattina, Alexis”.  
Aranea sospirò stanca, Alexis capì che i tempi dei giochi erano finiti.  
“Gente, la mia Signora è stanca” annunciò alzandosi dalla sedia. Salutò Gladio ed Ignis -che non ricambiò la stretta di mano- e andò a prendere le giacche e i caschi lasciati nell'ingresso.  
“Ragazzi, grazie di tutto. Ho mangiato divinamente! Gladio, Noctis...”  
Un verso soffocato da dietro il divano.  
“Ignis, è stato un piacere, finalmente”.  
“Tutto mio, Aranea”.  
Aria fresca, aveva bisogno di aria fresca. Grazie al cielo erano venuti in moto, non avrebbe retto la macchina dopo quella serata.  
Andò a passo svelto verso il divano e, piegandosi con le gambe all'aria sullo schienale, schioccò un bacio sulla testa di Noctis.  
“Ci vediamo presto, dolcezza!”  
Salutandolo così, almeno, gli risparmiò di vedere il bacio che Alexis diede a Prompto, sul ciglio della porta d'ingresso.  
Non capiva. Le mancava un tassello per comprendere in che situazione di merda si stesse ficcando il suo migliore amico. Prompto aveva una cotta per Noctis, questo era palese, ma Noctis ricambiava? Che tipo di rapporto c'era davvero tra loro due?  
Decise di non rispondersi, non quella sera. Mentre scendeva i piani in ascensore, non ebbe cuore di sollevare ciò che la turbava, con Alexis. Aveva un sorriso che non gli vedeva da anni, lo aveva quasi dimenticato, come appariva la vera spensieratezza negli occhi verdi dell'amico...  
Si strinse nel cappotto, la schiena posata alla parete dell'ascensore.  
“Sono stanchissima, non vedo l'ora di arrivare a casa”.  
Alexis la guardò, le sorrise e le diede un bacio sulla fronte alzandole la frangetta.  
“Adesso ti ci porto” le rispose, mettendole il casco sulla testa.


	9. Il prezzo del desiderio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie, grazie grazie e ancora grazie dei commenti qui e su Facebook, state dando a questa storia tantissimo calore e meritate le nostre calde lacrime T_T!!  
> Continuate a sostenerci e soprattutto a sostenerli, hanno una vita difficile.
> 
> È stato un piacere assoluto scrivere di Ignis, lui è.... è. *3*
> 
> Buona lettura <3

Ignis aprì l’armadietto, poi la zip del borsello e il tappo del fondotinta. Poteva ancora usarlo, bene. Rimise le cose in ordine, recuperò la pen-drive che aveva nascosto dietro i medicinali, tese il viso verso destra per controllare che in quei pochi minuti il succhiotto non avesse cambiato tono.  
Andare a letto con Gladio era un gioco sensuale alla corrida più che uno scambio di piacere. Di per sé erano segni che Ignis accettava anche con… ardore – sentirli durante il giorno gli ricordava che poteva averne ancora, quanto voleva, finché ne voleva, che in qualche modo _apparteneva_ a qualcosa.  
Una piacevole illusione momentanea, un errore di prospettiva che lasciava stare così com’era, perché… Era un gioco, faceva stare bene anche Gladio, forse anche troppo.  
Colse allo specchio incertezza nei propri occhi.  
Per Gladio aveva modificato la propria routine sessuale, fatta di incontri e alberghi, sterile ed essenziale. Lasciarsi segnare significava dover aspettare, essere prudente, e la frequenza con cui aveva cominciato ad accadere stava lasciando spazio solo a Gladio. E lui si stava… abituando. Lucidamente.  
Talmente tante piccole cose, Gladio.  
Ad esempio la premura nell’imprimergli segni solo sotto il collo della camicia. Essere oggetto d’amore e rispetto lo soddisfaceva quasi più del sesso. Anzi lo faceva sentire di più l’uomo che sognava di essere da bambino, un’immagine romantica e ormai fuori luogo.  
E bastava che nella foga lo avesse segnato due centimetri sopra rispetto al solito, e arrivava a sentire… Cosa? Cos’era la serpe straziata che si dibatteva dentro lo stomaco? Il segno l’avrebbe coperto, o bastava un dolcevita. I colleghi non avrebbero notato niente, mica avrebbero aperto un dossier su di lui per tanto poco, non…  
Gladio rischiava di rovinargli la vita.  
E Ignis stesso poteva essere a sua volta una minaccia.  
Una possibilità che aveva contemplato sin dal primo momento e messo da parte perché così improbabile – un coinvolgimento a lungo termine? Sciocchezze.  
Era un gioco estremamente soddisfacente e nient’altro. Erano entrambi adulti, potevano avere una relazione di sesso senza condurla ad altri livelli: negarsela le avrebbe dato peso, dopotutto.  
Ma tre anni prima l’aveva allontanato. Era tornato inaspettatamente prima da una missione, di notte, l’aveva visto baciarsi nella cucina con Alexis. Una delusione inappropriata che poteva diventare un’arma contro una brace troppo vivace – la decisione invece di troncare.  
Per capire fino a che punto gli era sfuggita di mano.  
Fin dove sapeva gestirsi.  
Per rispettare quel che era stato.  
Un lavoro senza sbavature e rimorsi, la convinzione che era stata un’infatuazione da nulla.  
E ora che aveva permesso ricominciasse… Non riusciva neanche a pentirsene.  
Regole, sarebbero bastate? Oppure doveva uscire dal proprio bagno e... Cosa?  
Era un territorio completamente nuovo, avrebbe gradito molto restarci ed esplorarlo. Metterlo in sicurezza era solo questione di osservazione e prudenza.  
Annuì sollevato di aver trovato una soluzione temporanea. Chiuse l’armadietto. Dal corridoio la camera appariva senza luce e tranquilla, ma non si aspettava di certo che se ne fosse andato senza salutare.  
Ironico quasi: non si erano detti nulla in tutta la serata.  
   
   
Gladio era sdraiato al centro del letto immacolato, beatamente intento a bersi una birra gelata. Il mix perfetto di agio familiare e sfacciataggine. Ignis quasi rimarcò che nessuno, ma davvero nessuno, era mai stato in quella stanza oltre a lui, figurarsi su quel letto che per Ignis era sacro come un altare – semplici forme di ferro battuto che arrivavano da lontano, l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta dei propri genitori.  
Ma Gladio gli veniva dentro, Gladio lo segnava, Gladio era tante cose e per una volta, una sola, Ignis sentì di poter condividere in silenzio quel brandello di anima.  
Disse un “prego, serviti pure”.  
Gladio gli sorrise. Aveva ancora scintille scarlatte di desiderio sotto le palpebre morbide, che annunciavano la resa. Tanto era difficile da accontentare tra le lenzuola, quanto era docile come un ragazzino una volta appagato.  
“Non volevo disturbarti mentre ti facevi la doccia, spero non ti dispiaccia”.  
Ignis si accomodò seduto al bordo e lo osservò muovere un braccio verso la sua mano, che invece si portò al viso per sistemare gli occhiali.  
“Non ti preoccupare, mi ricordo ancora l’etichetta di un buon ospite. Quando vieni qui serviti pure”.  
“La prossima volta porto io qualcosa allora”.  
La prossima volta.  
Con la scusa di raggiungere Lady Morgana addormentata sul comò, Ignis andò alla finestra del balcone e lei lo guardò miagolando. Saltò giù con grazia e andò a strusciarsi sulle caviglie nude del padrone.  
“Che cos’ha?”  
“Vuole andare da _Noctis_. Mi sta chiedendo di aprirle la finestra” rispose, prendendola in braccio e sforzando la vista verso la camera da letto dei coinquilini di Gladio.  
“Noctis è ancora sveglio, sento la play qui dietro il muro. Lasciala andare, gli farà bene salutarla un po’”.  
Ignis si voltò e lo guardò con interesse. Il tono di voce di Gladio si era fatto stranamente composto. Gli piaceva ancora di più quando dimostrava gli anni che effettivamente aveva.  
Ora aveva il dubbio se l’apertura fossa stata consapevole o meno – le mancanze di Gladio erano lampanti, a riguardo. Solo un addestramento martellante e protratto l’avrebbe reso uno Scudo di Lucis. Però in alcuni momenti emergeva una consistenza diversa in lui, qualcosa di innato e assorbito durante l’infanzia di cui Ignis non si fidava: l’intuito di Gladio era pericoloso anche così, anche con atroci momenti di inconsapevolezza che, con un Lucis dentro casa, rischiavano di sommare disastrosamente errori minuscoli.  
La condotta prudente sarebbe stato tenersene fuori, ma Ignis era un audace sui massimi sistemi.  
“Qualcosa turba il giovane Lucis?” domandò quindi, aprendo di poco la portafinestra. La gatta scivolò dalla fessura, saltò dal balcone e atterrò alla finestra di Noctis. Bussò elegante in punta di zampina, miagolò impaziente. Ignis attese che sparisse dentro, come ogni volta che la lasciava andare. Se non fosse stato per lei, probabilmente, avrebbe volutamente ignorato cosa succedeva nell’appartamento di Gladio, e adesso non avrebbe Gladio sdraiato sul proprio letto… Con quell’aria imbarazzata, adesso: si grattava la nuca, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di aver quasi tradito un segreto.  
“Beh, ecco… Non so se è proprio come penso io...”  
Spazientito, tornò ad accomodarsi al proprio letto, questa volta ignorando i possibili fraintendimenti che ne potevano derivare. Comunque in nessun caso si sarebbe spinto ad altro.  
“Se non mi dici nulla come faccio a darti un parere? Avanti, non gli andrò mica a riferire”.  
Figurarsi, anche se alcuni avrebbero pagato in diamanti la minima informazione su un Lucis. E visto che bene o male Regis era un uomo esposto, per quanto riservatissimo, il giovane erede era un coniglietto che faceva bagnetti nel sangue in una vallata di lupi.  
“La sera del compleanno ha litigato con Prompto, ma l’atmosfera è rimasta strana… Noctis è strano”.  
Gladio bevve un altro sorso di birra – l’aveva già quasi finita, una bottiglia da 66 cl.  
“Una cosa per volta. Immagino si tratti di Alexis”.  
“È un tipo a posto, anche se non si direbbe. Con Prompto fa sul serio”.  
Ignis avrebbe avuto da ribattere, ma non era il momento. Nonostante si fosse ripromesso di lasciar sepolta la vecchia questione di Gladio e Alexis, di tanto in tanto gli saliva acida sulla punta della lingua: si era fidato di Gladio, gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato fuori e appena partito Gladio…  
“Forse è questo il problema”.  
“Andiamo! Non so più come farglielo capire che si sta comportando da moccioso infantile. Ha avuto le sue occasioni… Prompto non può stargli dietro tutta la vita e Alexis è una persona a modo e a posto. Lo conosco, sta facendo sul serio”.  
“Sento la sua moto sotto il palazzo ogni giorno e durante e dopo la festa sono stati lampanti. Ma sei sicuro che non ci sia… altro? Dietro al comportamento del signor... _Noctis_ , Dio, non mi abituerò mai”.  
Voleva lasciar scorrere la conversazione solo sulla lingua, ma non poteva far a meno di soppesare, immagazzinare e mettere a fermentare. Non era certo colpa sua se oltre la parete si muoveva la presenza quasi divina di un Lucis Caelum.  
“Non vuole condividere Prompto, che altro dovrebbe esserci?”  
Ignis aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi piegò il collo per posizionarsi meglio sul cuscino.  
“Amicizia stretta”.  
“Noctis è viziato. La sua famiglia non si fa scrupoli di nessun tipo, in queste cose”.  
“Oh, non lo metto in dubbio, Gladio”.  
Stava per aggiungere altro, aveva sollevato di pochissimo il tono di voce, tradendosi. Il silenzio dall’altra parte era un chiaro segno che Gladio se n’era accorto.  
Ignis ascoltò i rumori di fondo della partita del giovane Lucis. Aveva ancora la sensazione del sesso di Gladio dentro di sé, avrebbe solo voluto rilassarsi totalmente e godersela.  
Il coinvolgimento con Gladio non andava bene, ma quello con Noctis era ancora peggio. Di questo passo avrebbe messo a repentaglio troppe cose importanti. E lo allarmava il fatto che più stava a contatto con Noctis, meno gli importasse.  
Se Gladio era un coinvolgimento personale perfettamente gestibile, Noctis era un enigma.  
“Ignis?”  
“Sì?”  
“A che pensi”.  
Si sfilò gli occhiali, tenendoli sospesi davanti agli occhi. Li rimise sul naso, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.  
“Hai mai sospettato che sia una messa in scena? Sarebbe la soluzione ottimale. Una guardia del corpo che si finge un amico, con incarichi ben precisi che in questo caso sta ignorando per colpa di...”.  
Gladio scoppiò a ridere e Ignis lo scrutò con tutta l’indignazione che aveva in corpo.  
“Ignis, stai correndo troppo. Conosco la storia di quei due, so come si son conosciuti e ti assicuro che non c’è alcuna finzione nella loro amicizia. Prompto non è capace di mentire” e rise ancora solo a dire una cosa del genere, ma chiuse la frase in tono molto serio. “Me ne sarei accorto”.  
‘Oh, Gladio’ gli avrebbe volentieri risposto, ‘sei un idiota totale’.  
“Gladio Amicitia, non farmi constatare l’ovvio”.  
“Dubiti di me?”  
“Facciamo sesso dentro casa _mia_ , se dubitassi di te sarei un dissociato grave”.  
“No, sei solo un idiota senza senso dell’umorismo”.  
Ignis sospirò, socchiudendo un occhio per mantenere una distanza sprezzante. Ma Gladio la placò porgendogli la birra (no, non era una sfida anche se Ignis avrebbe persino preferito poter combattere ad armi pari).  
La prese e tenne tra le dita. Non aveva voglia di alzarsi in quel preciso momento. Si concentrò totalmente su Gladio e sul campo minato in cui si era appena esposto.  
“Ci sono spie capaci di mantenere una personalità del tutto artificiale”.  
“Prompto? Ignis ora non è più divertente, smettila. Quei due erano due mocciosi molto soli che sono diventati indispensabili l’uno per l’altro. E crescere, ora, li spaventa. Ma stanno già iniziando a farlo… Come tutti, del resto”.  
Sospirò, decidendo di lasciar cadere la questione. Era inutile ragionare su questo con Gladio: aveva scelto il mondo delle persone comuni che si fidavano di quelli per cui provavano simpatia. Forse anche una certa attrazione, per Prompto.  
Non senza una spina di gelosia constatò che avrebbero persino potuto essere una bella coppia bilanciata.  
Gladio Amicitia… Ignis ponderò che, forse, gli piaceva così tanto proprio perché era a metà tra il mondo normale e il mondo sotterraneo e impalpabile cui appartenevano i Lucis, i Niflheim e le altre grandi famiglie… oltre a quelle dei Sei.  
E lui stesso.  
In alcuni momenti Gladio sembrava un uomo perfettamente affidabile. Integro.  
Ma la loro conoscenza era troppo esigua per poterlo affermare con certezza. Andavano a letto assieme, parlavano del più e del meno, si salutavano.  
Non si sarebbero mai conosciuti davvero.  
“Quindi Noctis fa così per gelosia”.  
“Per l’esattezza… Si è trattato del regalo di Noctis. Deve averci speso una notevole quantità di tempo e fatica, ma Prompto se n’è accorto solo giorni dopo la festa. Nocto ci è rimasto di merda, lasciatelo dire. Ha uno sguardo così espressivo... quando vuole”.  
In effetti alcune sere prima si era dovuto affacciare alla cucina per i pianti e il caos nell’appartamento di Gladio: c’erano Prompto in lacrime, Noctis in piedi imbarazzato che non sapeva dove mettere le mani e Gladio incapace di calmare nessuno dei due.  
Aveva finito il caffè d’orzo, riposto la tazza nel lavandino e si era sorpreso a sorridere intenerito. Avrebbe voluto essere con loro.  
Come sarebbe stata una vita così, una vita vissuta per se stessi? O meglio ancora: una vita da poter condividere con gli altri, indipendente ma in un orizzonte comune.  
Aveva impiegato un tempo inaccettabile per ritrovare la concentrazione adeguata: il fascicolo della missione lo aspettò un po’, chiuso, in salotto. Gli ultimi dettagli da ripassare, prima di andare bruciati. Era un lavoro importante non tanto in se stesso, quanto per quello che implicava. Era un’operazione a favore dei Niflheim. L’Agenzia non lavorava per nessuno a parte gli interessi incomprensibili dei Bahamut, ovviamente, ma che gli avessero dato una cosa del genere proprio a ridosso di quella promozione…  
“Ehy, Ignis? Ti stai addormentando come un bambino”.  
“Non sono stanco”.  
“Se lo dici tu...”.  
_No, sono solo un idiota_. Scivolare su un trabocchetto così semplice. Glielo lasciava passare solo perché stava bene, seriamente. Gli avrebbe perdonato di peggio al momento: era abituato a fare sesso dopo un lavoro di un certo calibro, gli scaricava l’adrenalina, ma con Gladio alla porta aveva ceduto, perché no si era detto, ed eccolo lì… perfino troppo a proprio agio.  
Se solo Gladio avesse aggiunto qualcosa, prendendosi l’onere di parlare. Anche l’argomento era così interessante. Tuttavia non avrebbe scucito altro di sua spontanea volontà: era incapace di dissimulare, ma non avrebbe mai tradito la fiducia di chi gli aveva affidato un segreto, era palese. Diceva di non voler essere la guardia del corpo di nessuno, eppure esercitava la massima lealtà in nome dell’amicizia che aveva instaurato con i due ragazzi. E probabilmente non si trattava del fatto che uno dei due fosse in grado di sbilanciare il PIL di una nazione intera.  
Certe attitudini dovevano essere davvero insite nei geni delle persone.  
“Sono ragazzinate”.  
“Sono ragazzini, che ti aspetti”.  
Di nuovo silenzio. Rischiava di essere fin troppo confortevole, avrebbero potuto addormentarsi entrambi, se Ignis avesse lasciato correre.  
Si alzò a sedere, bevve la birra lasciandone un ultimo goccio, gliela restituì.  
“E Noctis? Strano, dicevi… Che ha?”  
“Non lo so. Ma non c’entra con Prompto, o almeno credo. I suoi modi di fare sono… La notte dorme poco, ma te ne sarai accorto”.  
“È inquieto?”  
“Dorme sul divano il pomeriggio”.  
“Forse la situazione lo ha scosso più del livello di una ragazzinata…”.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa che non sottintendeva nulla. Niente veniva deciso, niente accadeva. Ci fu solo uno sguardo scambiato nello stesso istante.  
Qualcosa _bisognava_ fare.  
“Ho provato a parlarci, nega di avere qualcosa in particolare”.  
“Ovvio che neghi. È pur sempre un Lucis. Sinceramente? Questa storia è pericolosa e tu lo sai benissimo”.  
“È un ragazzino e se a modo mio posso dargli il modo di mettere il naso fuori quella casa…”.  
“Ci arriverà una tempesta tra capo e collo, prima o poi”.  
Gladio finì la birra, lappò in modo assai suggestivo l’orlo di vetro. Era un bacio. Ignis abbassò via il cappuccio dal capo, con il viso rivolto verso la propria finestra e la camera di Noctis.  
“Che arrivi, che vuoi che ti dica. Io sono pronto”.  
Era una risposta così… Da Gladio.  
Quasi lo odiava quando era così sicuro di sé da trasmettergli sicurezza.  
Si voltò verso di lui, fu così naturale osservarsi, senza alcun pudore o remora. Nessuna tenerezza da parte di nessuno dei due, solo una implicita, confortevole comprensione.  
Era perfetto. Troppo perfetto.  
“Abbiamo bevuto senza brindare”.  
“Un’altra birra?”  
“Domani ho la sveglia molto presto, Gladio” e non riuscì a dirlo con il tono che sarebbe stato appropriato. Suonò come un sussurro rassegnato e intristito.  
Gladio gli si accostò, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. Inspirò profondamente tra i suoi capelli, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi.  
Cosa rischiava di diventare, questa cosa.  
“Ti devo una birra, e un brindisi alle cose che arrivano”.  
Lo fece sorridere.  
E non era una cosa buona.  
“Gladio, smettila”.  
Un bacio sul collo, lo sentì dentro i muscoli. Ripassava su un marchio già impresso dai denti.  
“Lo sai che mi piaci, e vale reciprocamente”.  
Rauco. Pronto a ripartire. Ignis si scostò quanto bastava, poggiò la fronte contro la sua. Era un duello vero e proprio e il primo a tirarsi indietro fu proprio Gladio. Una scelta tattica che piacque a Ignis al punto da essere una lama a doppio taglio.  
Lo seguì alla porta di casa, gliela aprì. Era un invito a sparire senza altre storie. Gladio si voltò proprio sulla soglia, disubbidiente come un bambino testardo.  
“Buona notte, Gladio”.  
“Sei senza cuore, Ignis”.  
“Ho solo una cosa del cuore, ed è la promozione del prossimo Giugno. Si libera un posto importante”.  
Mani nelle tasche della tuta, una spalla sullo stipite.  
“Ti trasferiranno?”  
Ignis si passò una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi, gli fece segno di togliersi dalla porta, con un sospiro.  
“Il mio lavoro è imprevedibile in tutti i casi”.  
“Te ne andrai, Ignis?”  
Parole pronunciate così lentamente da essere quasi dolci, distese su un mare calmo ma profondo chissà quanto.  
La cosa peggiore? Ignis non sapeva perché se n’era uscito con quell’argomento. Era molto più complicato di quanto qualunque considerazione potesse calcolare. Forse voleva solo testare la reazione di Gladio, che però era prevedibilissima.  
E così chiara.  
Era impossibile liberarsi dei suoi occhi da cacciatore, di un bruno mogano come quelli di un grosso felino.  
“Se mi promuovono, ho più chances di restare. Contento?”  
Gladio aveva una bocca fatta per divorare. Era così bella. Ignis ci aveva poggiato le labbra con una naturalezza spaventosa, ma si ritrasse un attimo prima che Gladio potesse davvero reagire e catturarlo.  
In compenso lo tirò a sé per la cintura dell’accappatoio.  
“Se pensi che ti lascerò andare, hai sbagliato uomo”.  
“Allora fammi andare a dormire, idiota di un Gladio”.  
E gli chiuse la porta in faccia.  
   
   
   
   
_Papà, che succede?_  
_Devo andare._  
_Una missione così all’improvviso?_  
È il se stesso undicenne a parlare. Ignis si guarda con distacco, fa questo sogno abbastanza regolarmente, ultimamente con meno frequenza. Però è stabile ormai, così come sa di averlo fissato in un quaderno, scritto e riscritto a mano, visto e rivisto da addormentato. Sintomi da sindrome post-traumatica risolti e archiviati da anni. Resta solo questo sogno che, ogni tanto, arriva a tirarlo per il polsino della camicia.  
_Stai tranquillo, tornerò prima che te l’aspetti. Rimanda i biglietti del treno._  
C-84 e C-85, ricorda ancora il numero dei posti, il carattere con cui erano stampati.  
_Non preoccuparti per me._  
_Non mi preoccupo per te, sei mio figlio._  
_Un giorno sarò come te._  
La frase che si è portato incisa nell’anima per tutta un’infanzia. Per un po’ di tempo ha dubitato di averla detta davvero, anche se la reazione di suo padre non può spiegarsi in altro modo.  
Si sbilancia in una carezza sulla guancia.  
_Tu sarai anche meglio, Ignis_.  
Il ragazzino di undici anni crede alle sue parole e non sa cosa rispondere.  
È suo padre a mettersi il borsone a tracolla, a sorridere e a dire l’ultima tra loro. Forse dice, forse no, il suo nome prima o dopo.  
_Godspeed_.  
   
   
Ignis battè lentamente le palpebre, mise a fuoco i contorni del letto. Allungò la mano cercando Lady Morgana, poi ricordò che l’aveva mandata da Noctis.  
Affondò il viso nel cuscino, che aveva ancora qualcosa dell’odore di Gladio.  
Stava marcando il territorio. E gli mancava.  
Si alzò di scatto, non cercò le ciabatte o gli occhiali, doveva prendere qualcosa per il mal di testa. L’orologio biologico gli diceva che erano le quattro, quindi né troppo presto né troppo tardi. Mandò giù la pastiglia e l’acqua. La cucina di Gladio era ovviamente spenta, chissà se Prompto era tornato. Certo che mettersi a frequentare qualcuno, legittimo e potenzialmente pericoloso. Ma non aveva idea…? Certo che no, era un ragazzino, che ne sapeva di certi rischi. Persino Gladio prendeva la cosa alla leggera.  
Non che Alexis gli stesse troppo simpatico, non dopo… Quel bacio con Gladio a tarda notte, proprio lì. Riviverlo al buio lo urtò più del lecito. Alexis era una bomba imprevedibile e chissà che ragioni aveva Noctis, per lasciar correre…  
Oltre al fatto di essere l’erede della dinastia più antica tenuta in piedi solo dal prestigio e dalla tenacia.  
I Niflheim avrebbero vinto.  
I Lucis erano destinati… Era difficile anche solo pensarci. E a quanto pare anche Regis Lucis Caelum non voleva che il figlio di pensasse, ma chissà cosa passava davvero dentro la testa di Noctis. Forse le informazioni di Ignis erano sbilanciate, forse erano persino false e messe in giro, nel loro ambiente, per scopi specifici.  
In ogni caso la libertà concessa a Noctis era inconcepibile.  
E valeva anche per Prompto: era un intimo di un Lucis Caelum; le sue frequentazioni diventavano in automatico un dossier sulla scrivania di qualcuno. Se Alexis avesse avuto un’ombra, anche una sola ombra potenzialmente pericolosa per Noctis, avrebbe avuto addosso chi di dovere. Ormai era fatta però. C’era da sperare che tutto filasse come doveva. E poi come dirlo a Prompto, o rimproverarlo di voler qualcuno solo per sé. Perché per quanto fosse stretto il legame con Noctis…  
Noctis era un Lucis. Rifugiarsi in un appartamento come tutti gli altri, prendere l’autobus come tutti gli altri, andare a lezione come tutti gli altri: era un granello di sabbia rispetto al suo destino.  
Era forse il gesto disperato di un padre, quella concessione…  
Per gli dei, quanto doveva tenere a quel figlio se preferiva azzardare un rischio calcolato, saperlo lontano, alla certezza di vederlo spegnersi sotto i propri occhi?  
 


End file.
